Days Gone By
by Rogue Tomato
Summary: After being apart for 2 years, the Five-0 team struggles to re-connect as they try to bring down a familiar enemy.  Warning: Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After being apart for 2 years, the Five-0 team struggles to re-connect as they try to bring down a familiar enemy. (Warning: Character Death)

**Note**: A big thank you to sockie1000 for being an awesome beta for this story. :)

**Note #2**: The story is set roughly 3 years after the finale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter One<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>

He gazed out the window at the endless horizon. Though he was tens of thousands of feet above the ocean, he could still see the waves as they formed against the wind, hurtling toward a shore that was miles away. He closed his eyes and imagined he could hear the splash of the water, feel the wind blow through his hair, taste the salt in the air. His skin tingled in anticipation of feeling the warmth of the Hawaiian sun against his skin. It had been almost two years since he'd set foot on the island. Two years since he'd been home.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett opened his eyes and let his head lean back against the seat. He was tired. So very tired. He tried to remember a time when he wasn't at least a little tired. He sighed. It was probably the last time he was at home. Before he had left Hawaii.

Before his life had changed in an instant.

The captain of the aircraft announced that they were beginning their initial descent into Honolulu International Airport. Steve tilted his head and looked back out his window. In the hazy distance he could see his island, rising out of the water, shimmering in the sunlight like a lighthouse guiding him home.

Or advising him to stay away – warning him of the storm that he knew was coming.

He hadn't left under the best of circumstances. Unable to explain his actions to anyone, he had left abruptly. Of course they all had the desire to catch the man who had ruined their lives, but it was Steve who was forced to take the next step. Staying in Hawaii was impossible. He was protecting his friends. He had hoped, in time, they would come to understand that.

Over the past two years, he'd done all he could to keep tabs on them. Not that they had even known it. He would continue to do what was necessary to protect those he loved.

He hoped he'd be able to see them once he got settled in. He would have to go see the Governor first, of course. He shook his head. He still couldn't believe that after all this time he was finally coming back to Hawaii.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The previous day….<strong>_

_"McGarrett."_

_"Sir."_

_"Please sit."_

_Steve McGarrett removed his hat and moved to the chair offered to him. His commanding officer, Vice Admiral Joseph Maguire, eyed him carefully as he sat. Although he didn't know the particulars of why he was called in by the National Counterterrorism Center's Deputy Director, he had a vague idea. He'd been so focused on tracking Wo Fat that he'd neglected to follow NCTC protocols. He was certain that hadn't gone unnoticed by Vice Admiral Maguire._

_"It seems you've put me in an interesting situation, Commander." Maguire opened the top drawer in his desk, removed a cigarette and slipped it in his mouth. He offered one to Steve, who shook his head in reply. "An interesting situation indeed."_

_Steve sat in silence as his commanding officer methodically lit his cigarette. He smirked. Maguire was a good officer and one hell of a SEAL, but he did have a flair for the dramatic._

_"Sir?"_

_Maguire looked up at Steve then turned his attention to his computer. After a few keystrokes, he spoke. "I've just received a communiqué from the Governor of Hawaii."_

_Steve tried, but failed, to hide the shock he felt. "The Governor, sir?"_

_The admiral nodded. "It seems you are… needed on a case. A case concerning an individual named Wo Fat." He looked up at Steve as he finished speaking. He knew the personal connection that McGarrett had to this individual. He knew how much time and resources he had spent attempting to track down the man. So it came to no surprise to him when he saw McGarrett's reaction to the name. He watched as his hands clenched into fists. He noticed the shadow that fell across his face. And he marveled at how quickly the Lieutenant Commander was able to mask it all._

_"I see," Steve replied, almost at a whisper. He cleared his throat. "The Governor requested me?"_

_Admiral Maguire glanced back to his computer screen. "At great reluctance. It appears the lead investigator on the case has demanded your help. And now the Governor has reached out to me." He paused. "You are to leave immediately."_

_Steve wasted no time. He stood, saluted, and turned to leave._

_"And McGarrett?"_

_Steve stopped at the door and turned. Maguire puffed on his cigarette and exhaled theatrically._

_"Good luck."_

* * *

><p>The wheels touched down on the runway and Steve once again looked out the window. He couldn't explain the nerves that threatened to overpower him. He had been trained to keep his anxiety and emotions in check. So why was he feeling so vulnerable?<p>

The first time Steve left Hawaii, it had not been by choice. His father had sent him away. At the time, he resented his father for it. In the years since, he'd come to realize he did it for his own safety. This time he'd left because he had to. He'd left his old family house that he'd spent many hours refurbishing and decorating to make it his own. He'd left behind friends, a team, and a partner who he'd come to think of as a brother.

The search for Wo Fat had become an obsession for Steve. He couldn't stop. And he knew that had cost him a great deal. He had abandoned protocols and ignored procedures. Perhaps that was why he was in this situation to begin with. It had been so easy to blame Wo Fat for his problems. So much easier to cast responsibility upon a man who was so evil – so manipulative – than to truly look at himself and his own actions and what those actions had cost him. He had thrown the rules out the window and went with his gut. The results of that decision would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But it had also given him new resolve to complete his mission.

And now his path of retribution had led him back to Hawaii. The circle had looped back upon itself. Was Wo Fat really there? And if he was, why was he resurfacing now?

The day had finally come. He was closer to catching Wo Fat. The end of the journey that had taken up so much of his time was near. He was finally coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Wow guys and gals... thank you so much for the alerts and reviews! They bring a smile to my face! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Two<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

She dipped her hands in the water, fingers dancing in the waves affectionately. The ebb and flow of the ocean rocked slightly against her board and she swayed with its rhythm. She never felt more at peace than she did while in the water. Here, she could clear her head. She returned to the ocean for solace and comfort. She felt powerful and powerless at the same time.

Kono Kalakaua hadn't planned on surfing today, but the water called to her this morning. She just felt drawn to the shore and had wasted no time in jumping in to the welcoming surf. The water glistened and shimmered and danced around her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, soaking in the warmth of the Hawaiian sun. She listened to the sounds of the steady surge of waves against the shore and the hushed whisper as they retreated once again.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking back to the beach. There, standing out against the brightness of the white sand, was a man. He was watching her with one hand lifted to his forehead as a shield against the hot sun. Kono watched as he lowered his hand and awkwardly waved out to her. She smiled and waved back.

It had been awhile since she'd seen him last, but she recognized him immediately.

She flattened herself on her board and began her paddle in to shore. She lifted her board and stuck it in the sand next to her towel. She scooped it up, dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her waist as she headed over to her visitor.

"How'd you find me?"

The man raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself. "Detective."

She smiled and then began to laugh. "It's good to see you, Danny." She pulled him into a hug. They stood together a moment before she pulled away. "I haven't seen you in over a month! Where've you been, brah?"

Danny put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, tilting his head slightly and squinting in the sun. "Oh you know… around."

Kono laughed as she took in Danny. He'd been on the island for over 5 years and he still managed to look out of place. Then again, she knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. His crisp blue shirt popped out against his pale skin. The tie he wore flapped wildly in the wind. The only thing out of the ordinary in his ensemble were his pants. They were rolled up at the ankles, his bare feet poking out of the sand.

"What, no shoes?"

He smiled, glancing down at his bare feet. "Yeah, well, someone once told me to get some flip flops but I haven't gotten around to it yet." He looked up and met her eyes. She smiled back, shaking her head.

"So, what's up?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in the sand. "I, uh… I got a call from the Governor today."

Kono looked suspiciously at him. "Why?"

"A meeting has been scheduled."

Kono waited. When Danny stalled, she pressed him. "What in the world would the Governor possibly want to talk to us about?"

Danny looked away. When he met her gaze again, she knew the answer before he said it. "You know what."

Kono sighed. Of course. Why else would the Governor want to see them? Something was happening with the investigation and of course the Governor had to weigh in on it. The Governor was the one who split them up to begin with and had avoided all contact with each of them for years. Kono had no desire to revisit any of the past.

"No."

Kono's answer was so abrupt, Danny stepped back in surprise.

"No, Danny. I'm sorry. But no."

"Kono, I…" Danny was cut off by a wave of Kono's hand. She turned away from him and headed back toward the water. Once she reached the shore, she sat down in the sand and waited for Danny to follow her. But he didn't. At least not right away. She sat for a good five minutes before she could hear his footfalls on the sand and he sat beside her. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the sand. Felt as the foam tickled her toes.

"Kono… we all need to be there."

She opened her eyes and turned to Danny, feeling the anger rising up within her. "But we won't all be there, Danny! Chin is gone! And Steve…"

She trailed off when she saw the look on Danny's face. "Steve is coming too, isn't he?"

Danny bit his lip. "I plead the fifth."

Kono rolled her eyes and looked back out to the ocean. "I don't think I can do this. I left the force, Danny. And I'm not going back. I just…. I just can't."

"C'mere," Danny said as he shifted and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, thankful for his calming presence.

"Kono, you are the strongest person I know." He paused. "And that includes the freakishly-strong ninja SEAL we both used to know." He felt Kono laugh against him and he hugged her closer. "Please, Kono…"

She sat up but didn't look at him. Kono continued to stare out to the horizon, longing for the days when she didn't carry the burdens she did now. Kono knew there were things Danny wasn't telling her. While she had rejected HPD's offer to join with them, Danny had accepted. When Kono abandoned hope of things ever getting back to normal, Danny had clung onto it with both hands. And she knew that Danny had never given up his investigation into Wo Fat, even though he tried to keep Kono away from it.

If she had to bet money on it, she was certain it was Danny who had called this meeting… not the Governor.

She sighed and then looked at Danny. In his eyes, she could see much of her own pain reflecting back at her. She'd been through so much and Danny had been there with her every step of the way. Kono knew Danny hadn't had an easy time, either. But they had managed to get through it all by supporting one another. The least Kono could do now was go to this meeting and be supportive of him.

She nodded. "Okay, Danny. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: This is the first of many flashback chapters this story will have to help tell the story leading up to (and a little beyond) the team's break-up.

**Note #2:** A big thanks to sockie1000 once again for her help, especially with this chapter. Any mistakes that remain are all mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Three<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_It was like a dance. Each member of the team moving in synch with one another, not one of them missing a beat. They covered their ground skillfully and in silence, using hand gestures, glances and nods as their only means of communication. They knew each other so well – their strengths, weaknesses, and tendencies all taken into account during the planning of this raid._

_The plan was sound. Every contingency was accounted for. None of them doubted their ability to carry out this mission successfully._

_Chin Ho Kelly ran along the western wall of the building, his cousin hot on his heels. Once he reached the rear door he paused, raising his left hand to alert Kono. She bent low at the waist, smoothly dodged past Chin and took up position on the other side, reaching out her hand to grasp the doorknob. Timing was everything. Steve and Danny were going in from the front while several members of HPD were setting up a perimeter._

_They waited. _

_Chin slowed his breathing and worked on clearing his mind. He tried to filter the noises around him, anticipating the signal to move in. Coqui frogs and mynas chirped loudly behind the thick foliage that bordered the western side of the compound. There was no wind and it was uncomfortably hot. Chin felt the sweat beginning to soak through his front and back where his Kevlar vest was snug against his body. _

_He shifted his weight so that when the signal came, he'd be ready to spring into action. He tensed both hands gripping his shotgun, knowing the time was near. Chin looked up at Kono and felt a rush of pride at the look of determination on her face. He was so thankful for the Five-0 task force and the opportunity it had given her, not to mention what it had given him. _

_A second chance._

_"Go." His earpiece crackled with Steve's whispered command. Chin looked up at Kono who silently nodded and opened the door. _

_Chin entered first, his shotgun up and ready. He swung to the left, sweeping the area immediately around the back entrance. Kono followed him, sweeping to the right. The room was vast, stretching at least fifty yards in both directions. Small offices lined the wall to the right and Chin saw Kono investigating each one. The rest of the space was filled with pallet racks and mezzanines, all appeared to be abandoned long ago. Still, the metal equipment made it difficult to get a good view of the entire room without heading down each individual row._

_Flecks of dust floated in the air and there was a strong smell Chin couldn't quite identify. It was musty and acrid and caused Chin's stomach to churn. He swallowed hard and finished his sweep of the room._

_"Clear."_

_"There's nothing here." Kono's voice resonated from one of the small offices. "Maybe Steve and Danny found something?"_

_As if on cue, the sound of gunfire echoed from the front of the building. Chin ran down the passageway that connected the rear of the complex to the front, sidestepping rusty conveyor belts along the way. The sound of Kono's steady breathing let him know that she was following close behind. They stopped short of another large room, this one filled with bright sunshine pouring in from high windows overhead. Chin blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting._

_Ahead and to the right were a dozen or so shipping crates, each roughly the size of a car. Holding position behind two of them were Steve and Danny. Chin caught Steve's eye and the former Navy SEAL held up one finger, and then pointed up and to the left. Chin nodded and ducked back around the corner into the passageway to address Kono._

_"There's one shooter holding the high ground to the left."_

_Kono nodded. "What's the plan?"_

_Chin peered around the corner to get eyes on the gunman. He started on one side of the building and traced his eyes along the high walkway above. About fifteen feet in the air was a large electrical box and behind it crouched a lone figure._

_"Let's see if we can't draw him out. Give Steve and Danny a chance to take him down."_

_"You got it, cuz."_

_Chin poked out again, motioning to Steve. He watched as Steve nodded then relayed his plan to Danny. Taking a deep breath, Chin raced out of the passage and began firing at the man on the walkway. His aim was deliberately off, attempting to get the shooter to abandon his protective position. Taking the bait, Chin watched as the man high above him was forced from his crouched position into a more open stance. His attention on Chin allowed Kono to run across the floor, opposite of Chin, effectively pinning the man down, away from his hideout. With two new targets to worry about, the shooter began firing rapidly as he tried to regain the upper hand._

_Chin's attention was briefly drawn away from the shooter as Steve and Danny broke cover, each man firing now on the individual high above them. They were all in the open now, but with four highly trained officers now converging, the attacker no longer had the advantage. Chin raised his shotgun once more, this time his aim was perfect. He watched as the assailant took the shot in the back. He jerked forward, and the momentum pushed him over the edge of the thin walkway. He plummeted fifteen feet and landed with a sickening thud._

_Steve, his weapon trained on the still individual, crossed the room in four quick strides. He kicked the handgun away from the man's reach, though Chin was quite certain he was already dead. He watched as Steve checked for a pulse and shook his head._

_"Damn."_

_Chin lowered his shotgun, walking over to join the rest of his team. "Sorry boss. Didn't mean to kill him."_

_Steve stood, holstering his weapon. "It's not your fault Chin."_

_Danny reached over and clasped Chin's shoulder. "Thanks for coming when you did."_

_Chin smiled. HPD officers began rushing in from the outside, securing the area and checking for any other concealed assailants. Steve turned the fallen man's body over so he was face up. His face was battered and bloody from the fall, but he looked young. Chin searched for identification on the body, but none was to be found._

_"Kono, get HPD's crime unit here. Let's get prints, residuals, anything that we can find. I want to know if Wo Fat was ever here. And run this guy's prints," Steve added, pointing to the man at his feet. "Find out who he was and who he was connected to."_

_"On it, boss."_

_The rest of the team began walking over to the crates that had been used as cover for Steve and Danny._

_"Seems like an odd place to find shipping containers," Chin remarked._

_"More importantly," Danny interjected, raising a finger, "what's with the smell in here? Can you guys smell that?"_

_"It used to be a slaughterhouse, Danny, what did you expect?" Steve asked as he tried to pry open one of the crates. _

_"What did I expect?" Danny began, his voice rising. "Oh, I don't know, bacon? Sausages? Steaks? Not…. whatever this is."_

_Chin walked over to Steve to help with the closest shipping container. "You know Danny, they don't cook the meat in slaughterhouses."_

_Danny threw his arms out. "Well, I'd rather remain oblivious to all that goes on in places like this, thank you very much."_

_Steve and Chin pulled at the front of the crate, finally splintering it enough to create a gap. Moving to the side, Chin dug his fingers in between the wooden opening and pulled. The wood creaked in protest but eventually it ripped away from the iron nails and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. _

_Steve moved around to the front and looked in. He scrunched up his face and turned around, stepping away from the crate._

_"What is it?" Chin asked, joining Steve at the front of the crate. He moved his arm to bury his face into the crook of his elbow._

_It was a dead body. And judging by the smell, it had been there awhile. _

_"Hey, over here!" An HPD officer yelled from around a second crate, motioning to Steve. Chin and Danny followed behind him as they made their way around another large container._

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_Another dead body lay in the middle of the floor of the crate._

_"You don't think…. In all of these …?" Danny asked, sweeping his arm out to gesture at all of the remaining crates._

_"Only one way to find out," Chin replied, joining up with Steve and the other HPD officers opening up the other containers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Thank you everyone who has alerted this story! And I really appreciate those of you who take the time to review as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Four<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

The sun was beginning to set low in the sky and Steve had to squint as he climbed out of his taxi. He looked up at the front entrance of the Capitol Building and climbed the steps, remembering the last time he'd been here. Two years ago the Governor had told him that his work here was done. Two years ago he'd been forced to leave Hawaii and the bonds of friendship he'd formed were put to the test.

It was ironic that the first step to fixing everything started here – the same place that it had all fallen apart.

Deep in thought, Steve made his way through the building's main lobby and over to the bank of elevators, taking a ride up to the third floor.

"Commander McGarrett?" A young woman called to Steve from behind a desk as soon as he stepped off the elevator into the Governor's Executive Suite. He nodded and she walked over to him, holding her hand out. "My name is Kiera Montgomery. I'm the Governor's assistant."

Steve shook her hand and smiled politely. "The Governor is expecting me."

"Of course," she smiled, sweeping her hand down the hall that led to the Governor's office. "This way, please."

"Thank you."

He followed her lead and strode down the corridor. The narrow hallway was lined with portraits of each of Hawaii's former Governors dating back to 1900. Steve paused at the portrait nearest to the lobby, taking time to examine the plaque underneath.

_Governor Patricia E. Jameson_

_2008 - 2011_

He looked up at her portrait, uncertain how to categorize the feelings he was experiencing. Anger. Betrayal. Embarrassment. Loss. He felt his chest constrict and he glanced away, unable to look at the woman who had manipulated him for so long. He still didn't know the whole story, and he probably never would.

Steve had never really been in control of anything. It had taken him a long time to accept that.

He felt eyes on him and he turned to see the Governor's assistant eying him cautiously. He flashed an apologetic smile, cast one more glance at the portrait, and resumed his walk down the corridor. He could hear muffled voices coming from down the hall. The door to the Governor's office was closed, but two large glass windows flanked both sides, making it possible for Steve to get a small glimpse inside.

He couldn't see much, but what he did see made him stop in his tracks. There was the Governor, seated behind his desk, his eyes tracking the man in front of him as he paced back and forth. To say that the Governor looked angry was an understatement, though Steve could understand why. The man wearing a hole in the carpet was putting on quite a show. From where Steve stood, he could see the other man flailing his arms wildly in large, sweeping motions. Although he couldn't hear what the man was saying, he could hear the emotion and passion in his voice.

Steve smirked. It almost sounded like Danny. And with those hand motions…

Steve blinked and looked more closely. A dress shirt. A tie. Blonde hair. It _was_ Danny!

Steve barely had any time to register the scene in front of him before the Governor's assistant opened the door to his office, revealing what Steve already knew to be true. Danny was standing in the middle of the office, one arm still extended out, pointing at the Governor. The Governor was sitting at his desk, trying hard to appear nonchalant, but the murderous glare on his face betrayed his true feelings.

"Commander Steve McGarrett for you, sir."

Danny whipped his head around to look at Steve. The look on his face was hard to read and Danny looked away before he could contemplate it further. Danny held out his hand and Steve shook it, uncomfortable with the awkwardness that suddenly filled the room. Steve could feel the tension and he resented himself for it, knowing full well how much he was to blame.

Danny cut off the handshake quickly, simply saying "Steve" with a curt nod as a greeting to his former partner.

Steve nodded back, trying to smile but somehow finding it difficult to do much of anything.

"Danny."

Danny looked over his shoulder and Steve followed his gaze to see Kono in the room as well. Had Danny not looked in her direction, Steve wouldn't have even noticed she was there. She was sitting quietly in an overstuffed black leather chair in the corner of the office, almost completely hidden in the shadows.

She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes and Steve's heart dropped. Kono stood and made her way over to him. She hesitated, then pulled him into a brief hug. Steve was taken by surprise but returned the gesture. She stepped away, quickly glancing over to Danny, and resumed her seat as the Governor spoke.

"Commander McGarrett. How nice of you to be here."

Steve looked at the Governor. By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, Steve knew that _nice_ was not exactly the word the Governor wanted to use.

"Governor," Steve replied with a small nod of his head.

Governor George Akina was a slight man with rimmed glasses and dark hair flecked with gray that was beginning to recede. Although Steve knew the man to be in his early fifties, lines that edged into his face and forehead gave him the appearance of being much older. He sat relaxed behind his large desk, though Steve noticed how he fidgeted with the pen on his desk and how his left leg was bouncing slightly.

Steve inwardly smirked. The bastard was nervous.

"Detective Williams here was just giving me a list of resources he needs to continue an investigation he's conducting." Akina paused, looking from Danny to Steve and back to Danny again. "Apparently he felt that you, Commander, were a resource he just couldn't live without."

Steve glanced over to Danny. He was rolling back and forth on his heels and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course I'm happy to help anyway I can." Steve waited, unsure of how to continue. "But it was my understanding that the lead investigator on the Wo Fat case had requested me."

Danny stopped rocking. Governor Akina sneered.

"You misunderstand me, Commander. Detective Williams _is_ the lead investigator on the Wo Fat case."

Steve looked back over to Danny, who was smiling slightly to himself. Steve had no idea Danny had continued working on the case against Wo Fat during his absence.

"Wait, Danny. You're the lead investigator?"

Danny's smile vanished. "Don't act so surprised."

Governor Akina broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yes, well, Detective Williams has continued to insist on a great number of things ever since your little task force was unfortunately separated."

"No thanks to you, Governor." All three of the men turned to look at Kono. While she appeared so small in the chair, her voice was as strong as ever and carried a malice Steve was unaccustomed to hearing from her. "We weren't separated. We were fired." A pause. "By you."

Governor Akina cleared his throat. "Yes, well, with the unfortunate death of Mr. Kelly, I felt it necessary to…"

It was Danny's turn to cut in. "Oh please, you had it out for us thirty seconds after taking office! And now – "

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to." Governor Akina stood his ground, ignoring Danny's comment completely. "Detective, I've done what you've asked. I trust that I won't be hearing from you again until you have something a bit more concrete to share."

The Governor stood up while motioning to his door. Kono practically leaped up from her seat, opening the door of the office and storming down the hallway. Steve could hear a low growl coming from Danny as he walked past him. Steve gave one last look at Governor Akina before turning around and exiting the office.

They walked out together, the echoes of Danny's shoes clapping loudly against the floor filling the void of silence. Steve kept stealing glances at Danny, wondering how to start up the conversation he knew they needed to have. It shouldn't be this way… not between the two of them. He wanted to clear the air, but wondered if now was the most appropriate time.

Also, Steve was confused. The Governor had called him here, yet had barely spoken to Steve at all. Danny had clearly been upset about something before Steve had come in the room. On top of it all, Danny had been moving forward with the investigation into Wo Fat. Steve was unsure how to feel about this new revelation. After all, a big reason he had left the island was to protect his friends from Wo Fat. What was Danny doing still working on the case?

Danny pulled up suddenly once they had exited the building, yanking Steve from his thoughts.

"You, uh, you need a ride home?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Got any bags?"

Steve shook his head. "Not with me. I'm having them sent directly to the house."

"Okay," Danny replied, looking distractedly past Steve. "Just give me a sec, okay?"

Before Steve could answer, Danny was off at a trot around the corner of the building. Steve waited a moment and then followed after him. He reached the end of the wall and peered around the corner. Danny was standing with Kono, his hands on both of her shoulders. Kono was livid, her entire body shaking with anger. Steve couldn't hear what they were saying, but Danny was doing his best to calm her down. After a few moments, Kono nodded her head almost imperceptibly and Danny pulled her into a hug. Steve turned away, feeling like he'd just imposed on something personal and private. He walked back toward the entrance to wait for Danny.

He rubbed his face with his hands trying to shake off what he was certain was a combination of nerves and jet lag. He'd been gone for so long… it was foolish of him to think that he could just walk right back into their lives like nothing had changed.

"Steve?"

Danny was behind him, a quizzical look on his face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Steve followed Danny out to the parking lot. He looked around, trying to spot the silver Camaro, but it was nowhere in sight. He slowed down as he watched Danny walk up to a navy sedan.

"Danny?"

"Yeah," he replied without stopping or looking back.

"Where's your car?"

Danny turned and gave him a look, then swept his arm out. "Right here."

Steve looked at the car in front of him. This was _not_ Danny's car. "No…. Where's the Camaro?"

"Oh," Danny said, a small frown appearing on his lips. "I, uh, don't have it anymore."

Steve was shocked. Sure, two years was a long time to be gone, but he never thought Danny would part from that car. Even after he and Rachel had re-married, and with their second child on the way, Danny refused to trade in his Camaro for a newer, more family-friendly, vehicle.

"You got rid of the Camaro?"

"Not exactly. It's kind of a long story."

Steve waited for Danny to continue, but he didn't. Steve took the hint that the conversation was over and got into the car. Danny slid in next to him and started the ignition.

Without any further words, they drove out of the lot and headed toward Steve's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** I am not going to be around much this weekend, so I thought I'd post chapter 5 a day early. Thanks once again for the support you guys and gals are giving for this story. It's greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Five<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Steve shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Danny's car. Everything felt wrong.

He wasn't surprised by the welcome he'd received from Danny and Kono, but it still didn't make it feel any better. The Governor's attitude toward Steve was also expected, although he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was out of place. It was as though everyone was in on a secret except Steve.

And now the Camaro was gone? Danny without that car was what finally compelled Steve to break the uncharacteristic silence.

"Spill the beans, man."

Danny took his eyes off the road to look at Steve, one eyebrow raised. "About what?"

"The car. Where's the Camaro?"

Danny pointed at Steve then returned his hand to the steering wheel. He opened his mouth and then closed it as if he was unsure what to say.

"Just… just let it go."

Steve shook his head, his annoyance beginning to build. He planned to get this out of Danny if it took the entire car ride to his house.

"Just tell me what happened."

Danny began to object again, but Steve cut across him.

"Damn it Danny. I've been gone for two years. Two years! I can't even explain to you the number of questions I have. Like how have you been? How are Rachel and the girls? What about Kono? And why in the world are you still on the Wo Fat case? I was pretty sure I made myself clear to stay away from….."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you made yourself clear?" Danny asked, his own irritation starting to show.

"I'm not finished!" Steve could feel the anger spilling out now, his voice rising. "For two years the only information I had about you was through an old contact of mine on the island. Once a month I'd get a report about you and Kono, telling me that you were safe."

Steve paused to catch his breath. He was unaccustomed to not knowing the details of his friend's lives, and he found it unnerving. And something about Danny without the Camaro just pissed Steve off.

"I just want to know what happened to the damn car!"

"Steve…"

Steve kept talking over Danny, not quite finished with his outburst. "I can understand if it's a sore spot for you, but…"

"Steven!"

Steve finally stopped, focusing on breathing through his nose. He realized his hands were clenched into fists and he closed his eyes. Why was he so worked up? He rubbed his face. The stress of the day was taking its toll.

"Are you done?"

Steve opened his eyes to glare at Danny.

"If it means that much to you…." Danny started, his hand gesturing out in an attempt to placate Steve. "The Camaro and I parted ways not long after you…. after you left. I uh…. I drove it into a ditch."

Steve blinked.

"A ditch."

"Yes, a ditch. A trench. A miniature cliff, if you will." Danny sighed.

"How?"

"How? Does it matter?"

Steve sighed. "Yes, it matters to me."

"I was chasing a perp, okay? And he started off-roading a bit. I kept up the best I could, but he took a sharp turn, I did not, and the car flew into a ditch. Happy now?"

"Oh."

Steve didn't know what else to say. He watched as Danny scratched his chin and avoided looking at him. Steve used to be able to read Danny like a book… all his looks, tones and mood swings. After two years, it looked as though he hadn't lost his touch because he was quite certain that Danny was lying to him.

He wasn't really sure what he was expecting Danny to tell him about his old car, but driving it off a cliff? Danny was one of the safest drivers he knew. How many arguments had they had about Steve's reckless driving habits, and it was Danny who ended up being the cause of the Camaro's demise.

"Well, I guess I had more of an effect on you than I thought."

Danny threw an arm up in the air. "You're one to talk! What was with that little tantrum you just had, huh?"

Steve sheepishly smiled, deciding not to push him further on the subject of the car.

"Sorry about that."

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're here."

Steve looked out through the front windshield. There was his family's house, almost exactly as he had left it. The grass was a bit overgrown and the shrubs needed some pruning done, but it was a welcome sight. He couldn't help but remember coming home four years ago to find this house surrounding by yellow police tape. Walking inside to see the horrifying remains of his father's murder. But now there was no tape. No crime scene. Just a front door to walk through and a house full of memories.

He never felt happier to be home than today.

He shifted in his seat and saw Danny watching him expectantly. Steve smiled and got out of the car. He immediately strode to the front door, realizing too late that he didn't have a key. Slightly embarrassed, he turned around to see Danny heading up the walkway with a key in his hand.

"Forgetting something?"

Steve watched as Danny unlocked the front door, swinging it open with dramatic flair.

"How did you…?"

Danny shrugged, handing the key over. "Please, I had a spare made ages ago."

Steve shook his head, hardly surprised. He stepped inside and took a moment to look around. It was in surprisingly good shape. When he left, he hadn't had much time to make arrangements for the house. Steve had barely enough time to throw out what food he had in the fridge, pack a few necessities, set up mail forwarding, and arrange for occasional lawn service. Yet the interior of his house looked as though someone had been caring for it these past two years without interruption.

"I need a beer," Danny declared, strolling past Steve and making his way to back of the house.

"Danny, I don't have anything in the house..."

Steve followed behind Danny to the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Danny open his fridge and pull out two bottles. He handed one over to a surprised Steve, a smug look on his face. Steve shook his head, but accepted the beer gratefully.

"So, what, you went shopping for me?"

Danny smirked, looking away from Steve. "No, I went shopping for me. I was pretty sure I'd need a beer by this point in the day. Figured having one here was a good of place as any."

Steve smiled. Though they each drank their beers in silence, he felt incredibly appreciative toward Danny. After all this time, Danny was trying to make Steve feel comfortable coming back to the island. Maybe Danny knew how difficult this was going to be on him…. on all of them. And Steve was thankful for this one familiar act between the two of them, as though no time had passed at all.

Even if it only lasted for a little while.

Danny looked at his watch. "I have to go."

He set his beer bottle in the sink and turned to look back at Steve, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How about I come over tomorrow? We can discuss the case and I can show you what I've got so far."

Steve nodded, setting his own beer down on the countertop. "Sounds great."

Danny nodded but stood there.

Steve watched his old partner, trying to read his face, wishing he could read his mind. Danny bit his lip a moment, seeming to think about saying something, but didn't. He nodded again and made his way to Steve's front door.

"See you tomorrow."

"Night, Danny."

The door closed behind Danny, leaving Steve alone in his kitchen. He took a deep breath and leaned against the counter. His nerves had calmed a little, though he knew that there was still a great deal that needed to be worked out between them…. a tension that needed to be lifted.

Sighing, he opened his freezer to see if he had any ice. There, in the back corner, was a package of miniature Peppermint York Patties. A large grin formed across his face. Shutting the freezer, he quickly walked to the front window and pulled back the curtain to see Danny's car pulling out of the driveway.

He smiled. Maybe there was hope for them yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Here is another flashback for you. I sincerely hope you enjoy! And hugs to all of you who are alerting, reviewing or just plain reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Six<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_He rubbed his sore eyes and looked at the time. Three o'clock. He'd been staring at the massive pile of paperwork on his desk for three hours. Three hours, and nothing to show for it. Danny considered himself to be a good detective. He prided himself on finding the details in things that others missed, sometimes breaking the case wide open. And now he sat here, staring blankly at pages that had told him nothing for the past three hours._

_The raid on the abandoned slaughterhouse was nearly three weeks ago, and the Five-0 team still had yet to learn anything valuable. _

_First there was the shooter. Though they had identified the man as 22-year-old Zane Conway, no link could be found between him and Wo Fat. Nor with any criminal activity, for that matter. Zane Conway seemed to be your average citizen with no criminal history. His mother was a teacher; his father worked for some massive corporation. Nothing anywhere to indicate he was caught up in something illegal._

_Next, the slaughterhouse. The land had recently been put on the market and buyers were putting in bids. Although why someone would want to purchase a warehouse where six people had just been found decomposing was beyond Danny's comprehension. HPD had canvassed the entire building and nothing was found. No fingerprints. Nothing. It was as though the dozen shipping containers had magically appeared._

_The crates were a huge headache in themselves. No shipping company anywhere had reported them missing. Forensics had come up empty on anything concrete that could pinpoint their origins. And though six bodies were found within them, no one had been reported missing that matched these descriptions. Steve was still convinced that Wo Fat was somehow connected, and Danny was inclined to agree. However, with no useful evidence, they were at a dead-end._

_Standing up, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched. His back ached from being hunched over a desk for too long. Even his knee throbbed, though Danny couldn't quite figure out why. It was if his whole body was protesting the lack of progress he had made in the case so far. He straightened his tie and walked out of his office, making his way to Steve's office._

_Peeking his head inside, he saw his partner on the phone. He waited, but Steve motioned for him to come inside. He entered, sitting down in a chair. Steve looked as ragged as Danny felt. To say that this case was important to Steve was an understatement. And if it was important to Steve, it was important to Danny. _

_"Of course, we'll be there soon. Thank you."_

_Steve hung up the phone and looked up to Danny. "The new Governor wants to meet with us."_

_Danny's lips tightened and he nodded. Joseph Harrison, who had been the Lieutenant Governor under Jameson, had lost his election bid last week to George Akina, a former prosecutor for the state of Hawaii. Although he had tried his best to distance himself from the corruptness that had plagued the office of the Governor, the people of Hawaii could not easily forget the events that had transpired a year ago. He lost in a landslide to Akina._

_Although Akina didn't come out and say it in his campaign, it was clear that his feelings toward the Five-0 force was ambivalent at best._

_Steve stood up, grabbing his phone and keys in the process. Danny automatically stood as well._

_"What, right now?"_

_"Yup," Steve replied, heading out of his office. "Let's go guys, Akina wants to meet with us."_

_Chin and Kono looked up from the workstation they'd been pouring over the past several hours. No questions asked, Kono ran to her desk and grabbed her car keys. Chin fell into stride next to Steve and Danny as they walked out of Five-0 headquarters. _

_"I don't like being summoned," Danny said, squinting into the bright Hawaiian sunshine._

_"He's the Governor of Hawaii, Danny," Steve argued. "When he summons, we answer the call."_

_Danny turned and glared at Kono when she began to giggle. She shrugged in return. Heading out to the parking lot, the foursome split up – Chin and Kono heading to Kono's car while Danny and Steve made their way to Danny's Camaro. It wasn't until they were on the road that Steve broke the silence._

_"Like it or not, he's our new boss," he said, sensing Danny's bad mood._

_"Yeah, but for how long?" Danny questioned, hands instinctively flying up. "I fully expect to be unemployed in about fifteen minutes."_

_Steve didn't reply. He didn't have to. Danny knew he had the same thought. They had attempted to discuss it over the past several months, when things were beginning to look bad for Harrison. They could never bring themselves to actually talk about what would happen should the team be broken up. None of them could really imagine being apart. Danny was no exception. Though Five-0 had only been in existence for a little over two years, he had come to regard Steve, Chin and Kono has family. And though he'd never admit it out loud, this was the best, most satisfying job he'd ever had. _

_He'd come close to going back to New Jersey once, and it had been a tough decision then. What if he was faced with that decision again?_

_"That's not going to happen, Danny." Steve's curt voice cut through Danny's thoughts._

_"Huh?" Danny asked. Had he voiced his thoughts out loud?_

_"We aren't getting fired," Steve responded, briefly taking his eyes of the road to look Danny in the eye. "The Governor isn't going to shut us down."_

_Steve held firm to this belief ever since it became clear Harrison was going to lose the election. Danny wasn't so sure._

_"Yeah, well, I'm not holding my breath. Maybe I should call Rachel and tell her to start packing our things."_

_"Don't be so melodramatic. It's grating."_

_"Don't be so optimistic. It's annoying."_

_"Look," Steve started, pointing at Danny, "would you just stop being you for like five minutes? We are not getting fired." Steve nodded as if that was enough to make it true._

_Danny grumbled and looked out his window. If only it were that easy…_

* * *

><p><em>"The Governor will see you now."<em>

_Danny and the rest of the team followed the petite woman down the hallway into the Governor's office. They filed in and the woman closed the door behind her. The office was spacious but felt small and slightly claustrophobic. Apparently the new Governor had taken no time at all in making his office his own. Large, black chairs sat around the perimeter of the room. Bookshelves flanked both sides of the desk and were crammed full of huge volumes of books. No wall was bare – each covered with bulky paintings and sketches. Everything seemed overdone and oversized._

_Must be over-compensating for something, Danny thought, and then mentally slapped himself. He must be nervous if he was coming up with lame jokes like that._

_"Please come in," Governor Akina announced, smiling up at all of them. "I'll be with you in a moment."_

_Danny studied the man seated before them. He was of small build and had a mousy look to him. He watched as Akina flipped through paperwork in front of him, occasionally brandishing a fountain pen and signing his name to a document. He kept them waiting for several minutes before finally looking up and addressing his visitors._

_Danny disliked him immediately._

_"Good afternoon," Akina said, standing up and walking around his desk to shake hands with each of them. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. You'll forgive me, of course, I don't have a lot of time. But I wanted to meet with you face to face to discuss the future of the Five-0 task force."_

_Danny glowered at Steve, but if he noticed, he didn't show it. The Governor turned and walked back behind his desk._

_"I was looking at your impressive track record. You've done well as a group. You should be proud." _

_Danny held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_"But," the Governor began, pausing for effect._

_And there it was, Danny thought. The beginning of the end._

_"I do believe some changes need to be made."_

_"Governor, if I may," Steve interjected. Akina looked up at Steve, one eyebrow raised. "You said it yourself. We do good work. I think the people of Hawaii would agree."_

_"The people of Hawaii do agree, Commander McGarrett. However, I do not believe they fully realize the cost of funding your task force. Not to mention," he said loudly as Steve started to object again, "as a former prosecutor myself, there were more than a number of cases that almost got thrown out due to your… what was it called? Ah yes, full immunity and means."_

_Danny looked to Steve to gage his reaction. Steve's jaw was clenched and he had that steely look in his eyes. Looking to Chin, he saw the calmness that Danny had come to rely on. Kono looked rather nervous, but stood resolutely next to her cousin. _

_"It is because of this that I cannot, in good conscience, let this group continue as is."_

_Danny bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying a resounding 'I told you so' to Steve. Even though this is what he feared would happen, the fact that it was actually happening still hit him hard and he felt numb. A big question plagued his mind._

_Now what?_

_He had a new mortgage to pay for. He had a wife and two children to care for. He really didn't see himself going back to HPD, but he supposed he would if he had to. And what about Steve? Would he join up with the Navy again? Danny's ramblings in his mind were cut short when the Governor continued._

_"So some changes need to be made if we are going to allow this partnership to continue."_

_Danny felt his jaw physically drop. _

_"Wait, so you aren't firing us?" Danny asked, very perplexed._

_"Fire you? Of course not. As I said, the people of Hawaii highly support your task force. My advisors tell me that it would be political suicide if I were to disband your group." _

_Danny could feel Steve's eyes on him, his own version of an 'I told you so' but Danny kept his eyes forward, not wanting to give Steve the minor victory._

_"However," the Governor continued, "as I said, some changes need to be made. I think you'll agree that the way the previous administration ran things cannot be emulated in any shape or form. I'm going to have to be kept in the loop of all of your ongoing investigations. All forms of interrogation must meet the strictest guidelines. In addition, any requests for specialized equipment must first go through this office."_

_"Specialized equipment?" Chin asked._

_"Yes. Items such as boats, helicopters, weapons, etcetera."_

_"I'm sorry Governor, but we cannot do our jobs if we have to put everything past a committee." Steve was clearly upset by this turn of events, and Danny couldn't blame him. For all intents and purposes, the Five-0 team had just been assigned a babysitter._

_"Commander, I understand this is a change for you. You have grown accustomed to certain privileges that I just cannot extend to you any longer."_

_"Certain privileges…?" Steve began, his voice constricted with the anger Danny could practically feel emanating off of him._

_A knock on the door interrupted him and the petite assistant stepped back inside._

_"Sir, your next appointment is here."_

_Governor Akina stood up, indicating that the meeting was over. After a few more handshakes and fake smiles, Danny headed out of the office with the rest of his teammates. None of them spoke until they were outside of the building._

_"Well," Kono began, clearly unsure of what to say._

_"Keep him in the loop of all of our investigations?" Steve started, practically shouting and sweeping his hand out, pointing back to the Capitol Building. "Is he kidding?"_

_"Easy, Steve, just relax." Danny reached out and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Well make this work, alright? Let's just… not over-react here."_

_Steve looked down at Danny with one of his patented glares. "Danny, don't you get it? He's watching us. He doesn't trust us."_

_Danny dropped his hand from Steve's shoulder. "Do you trust him?"_

_Steve sighed and looked away from Danny. "No."_

_"Okay then. Look, he's been in office what, a week? Let's cut the guy a break." Danny looked to Chin and Kono for support, but they both merely shrugged. Danny gently steered Steve toward the car again, happy to see his partner begin to calm down. He knew that going forward, trust was not going to be an easy thing for Steve. Especially when it came to the Office of the Governor._

_"At least we weren't fired," Kono commented from behind him. _

_Danny nodded. "That's right!"_

_Steve stopped suddenly. He turned and Danny saw that he was grinning. "I told you so."_

_Danny rolled his eyes and walked toward the car._

_"What?" Steve asked, his long strides allowing him to catch up to Danny quickly._

_Danny sighed._

_"There is nothing more annoying than you when you are right."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** The reviews have been so amazing. Thank you so much for taking the time to drop me a note about how you are feeling about this story. It means a lot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Seven<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Steve opened his eyes one minute before his alarm went off. His night had been filled with a restless sleep, with dreams of explosions, gunfire and Danny's Camaro invading his subconscious. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, breathing deeply. The past two days had been an emotional roller-coaster. The thrill of knowing he was heading back home was quickly replaced by trepidation and a sense of foreboding he couldn't quite place. Seeing Danny and Kono had brought back a flood of memories he'd spent the past few years trying to suppress. He sighed.

_Nothing's the same anymore…._

Steve swung his legs around, his feet hitting the cold floor. He spent a few moments calming his mind and cataloging the previous day's events. He felt restless and yearned to do something _normal_. He didn't expect Danny for at least another hour and he decided to take a swim before he arrived.

Ten minutes later, Steve dove into the water, his body automatically charting its familiar course. He immediately felt rejuvenated as the salt water lapped his body. He pushed himself hard, wanting to feel the strain in his muscles. Wanting to block out everything except the coolness of the water and the taste of the salt in the air. The current was strong but he propelled himself forward, outward, away from the shore.

He stopped at his normal turn around point in his swim. He waded in the water, letting the tide tug at him, enjoying the drifting sensation the waves were offering. He stared at the distant shore, his house still visible from where he swam. From here, everything looked the same. It was as though two years hadn't passed at all.

That was the beauty about looking at things from a distance. From far away, everything looked perfect. But once you got closer, dug deep enough, you'd find the cracks and blemishes. That's how Steve felt right now. Calm and strong on the outside, but drowning from within.

He made his way back to shore, drying off and heading back inside. After a quick shower, he grabbed a banana and sat at his kitchen table, absentmindedly thumbing through his files and notes on Wo Fat. Many files were those that the Five-0 team had compiled over the years; others were those that Steve made while working for the NCTC. He separated them out into piles, smiling at the vast differences in his former team's style in preparing reports.

Steve's reports were short and succinct. He didn't feel the need to fill his reports with arduous details. He liked getting to the point quickly, laying out the facts chronologically or in order of importance. He was never one for doing paperwork, and he fondly remembered Danny touching up a fair number of Steve's reports after the fact.

Danny's reports tended to be long and detailed. No, Steve thought. Detailed wasn't even an accurate description of how Danny compiled and put his data into words. Danny's reports were elaborate. Comprehensive. Meticulous. He had a knack for exposing every single detail in a case and compiling those details into an intricate and precise format. Not to mention finding unique ways of glossing over some of Steve's more… creative interrogation techniques. Smirking, Steve shook his head. Danny was a damn fine detective. It showed in every single thing he did.

Kono's information was less refined and more subjective. She threw herself into every case they had together, and Wo Fat had not been the exception. Her anger toward the man seeped out into her words. Her notes regarding Governor Jameson's involvement almost read like an editorial, with her own thoughts and opinions subtly dropped in throughout. It was even common to receive a report from Kono that had additional concerns and comments written into the margins.

Steve hesitated when he pulled out Chin's paperwork, placing a tentative hand on top of the pile. Chin had a miraculous way of balancing out the rest of the team. Where Steve had pulled up short on his information, Chin would fill in the gaps. For Danny's extensive outlines, Chin would bring clarity. Kono's often emotional accounts would be subdued by Chin's straight-forward intelligence.

Steve sighed, still not removing his hand from Chin's notes. The Five-0 team worked only when they had all been together. They were cohesive as a unit. Alone, they were nothing. Incomplete. Unbalanced.

He missed his friend.

It wasn't long before he heard Danny's car pull into his driveway. A moment later the door was opening to his house and Danny made his way into the kitchen carrying a large box.

"Hey," he said, placing the box on the table next to Steve's papers.

"Hey," Steve responded as he watched Danny start to unload the box. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Banana?"

"No, I'm good."

Steve nodded, standing to get himself some coffee. Danny had really thought of everything. Steve's cupboards were stocked with a few days worth of food, drinks and necessities. The generosity of his friend surprised him, although when he thought about it, it probably shouldn't. Danny had always put others before himself. Steve was grateful that time hadn't changed that.

"So," Danny began, spreading his arms out wide, "I thought we would start by going over..."

"Danny, wait," Steve interrupted, putting one hand up in front of him. He needed to get things off his chest first before they dove into the Wo Fat case. He knew once they started on work, it would be hard to go back and talk about anything else. "I thought, maybe, we could just talk for a minute. Re-connect."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Re-connect? You watch a lot of Oprah when you were gone?"

Steve smiled, shaking his head. "No, no Oprah. I just…"

Steve struggled for words. Why was he finding this so damn difficult? There was a time not long ago when he and Danny could tell each other anything. They never minced words. And now here he was, finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence with a man he trusted with his life.

"I just want to know how you are. How the family is. What I've missed the past two years."

"You missed a lot of things, Steve." Danny's face was hard to read, but his tone said it all.

"I know," Steve admitted, his voice filled with regret. "I just thought, maybe, before we get immersed in the case, you could catch me up."

Danny shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. Steve waited patiently, unsure of what was going on. He thought it was a simple enough request, but Danny seemed to be taking it a bit hard.

"Steve, listen." Danny scratched at his chin then moved his right arm out, motioning to Steve. "You left, alright? Left. Gone. No goodbye. Nothing for two years. And now you want me to 'catch you up' on what you missed?"

"I know I left, Danny, and it wasn't good timing," Steve started.

"Wasn't good timing?" Danny interjected, but Steve continued.

"But I left you a message, Danny. I told you I had to leave the island. I may not have been able to explain everything at the time, but I did tell you to stay off the Wo Fat case… that it wasn't safe… something you've seem to have ignored."

Both of Danny's arms flew up, his voice rising. "A message? You left me a cryptic note sitting on my desk. It explained nothing about why you were leaving." Danny paused to catch his breath, but then he was off again. "What was I supposed to do with that, huh? What were you thinking about, leaving me a note like that?"

"You just don't get it, Danny. I _had_ to leave. I had no other choice! I left to protect you and Kono from Wo Fat!"

Steve's own anger was beginning to rise. He knew that Danny would be upset about his leaving the island so suddenly, but he also thought he would have understood why… would have trusted Steve enough to know that he wouldn't just run away from his team. Danny had a family to protect, and so did Steve. Danny and Kono… they were his family. And he did what was necessary.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Steven. If you left to _protect_ us, then the least you could have done was told me why. A note that says 'Forced to leave Hawaii. Hope you understand. Stay away from Wo Fat… not safe!' is not an explanation."

Steve held his breath. Danny recited his note back to him, word for word. In retrospect, it wasn't the best explanation he could have left for Danny. But he had been short on time.

Danny sighed. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and calmer.

"You have to realize what it looked like. What it _felt_ like for Kono." Danny didn't meet Steve's gaze for a long while.

"And for you?" Steve asked when Danny finally looked back to him. Steve could see the pain in his eyes.

Danny looked away again, shoving one hand in his pocket while the other rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. The heat of the argument had left them, but the tension was still there. It still hovered around them and Steve wondered if they'd ever be able to break free.

"Look," Danny began, removing a hand from his pocket and gesturing to the table of files. "Why don't you look these over? I'll come back later."

Steve wanted to stop him. He wanted to grab him by the arms and shake him and tell him how sorry he was. Tell him how he thought of him and Kono every day; how his nights were filled with nightmares about the both of them in harm's way. He wanted to explain everything… his guilt over leaving so suddenly... his guilt about Chin…

But the words wouldn't come. He just stood there, frozen… the fight leaving him completely. He heard his front door close and he sagged into a chair, putting his head into his hands.

Would they ever get back to the way things were?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Eight<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Two hours after Danny had stormed out of his house, Steve walked across a parking lot, distracted by the morning's argument. He had expected his reunion with Danny to be hard, but a part of him thought they would fall back into their old familiar routine by now. Instead, the friction between them was wider than it was when Steve first arrived. Danny was understandably hurt, and Steve realized too late that he was probably waiting for an apology. Steve had been too preoccupied with recovering lost time that he didn't even really address the issue at hand.

He needed to fix that, and soon. But he also knew that Danny needed some space. So Steve would wait, as long as it took, to make things right between them.

Pulling up short of his destination, Steve stopped to take it all in. Kamekona had done some redecorating. What was once a white building was now a bright blue color. Banners hung from each pillar advertising Waiola Shave Ice. Steve laughed when he noticed that one side of the building had a large mural painted in white, with Kamekona's face dominating the display.

He stood with his hands on his hips, admiring the work when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kamekona there, beaming broadly at him.

"Howzit, brah?"

Steve smiled, shaking his hand and they shared a brief hug. "Hey Kamekona. How are ya, man?"

"Not complainin'. Like what I done with da place?"

Steve turned and looked back at the building. "Looks great, man."

"Business is up two percent!" Kamekona smiled. "I didn't know you was back on da island."

"Just got back yesterday," Steve replied. They walked over to a table and sat down. Kamekona told Steve all about his refurbishments, new flavors he'd been trying out and other news items he found interesting. Steve nodded along, enjoying the company and small talk.

"You didn't come here to talk to me about Shave Ice, though, ya?" Kamekona suddenly asked.

Steve smirked. "No, I didn't." He clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "What can you tell me about Danny?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Steve climbed into his Marquis and headed home. He savored the warm breeze blowing in through the open windows and the sunshine glinting off the hood of his car. Kamekona had filled him in on what he could about Danny and Kono. Though it wasn't much, it at least gave Steve a glimpse into their lives over the past two years. Kamekona had mentioned some difficulties for Danny at HPD, so Steve made a few phone calls on his way home, just to get a broader picture.<p>

After a quick conversation with the Chief of Police, he tried to call Kono. He wanted to set up a time to meet and talk with her. Kamekona had shared with Steve about Kono's tough times after the funeral. Although she had been offered a position at HPD, she refused. Eventually she had set up her own surfing clinic for kids and apparently that was going really well for her. Steve was happy to hear that she and Danny would meet for lunch once a week, often times sharing a shave ice afterward with Kamekona as well. It looked as though the two of them had been a real support to the other, and Steve was both pleased and saddened by that revelation, knowing he should have been here too. But circumstances hadn't allowed for that.

He dialed Kono's number, but the call went straight to voicemail. Steve just finished leaving her a message when he pulled up to his house, surprised to see Danny's car in the driveway. He walked up to his door, found it unlocked, and entered his house. Danny was there, sitting on the couch waiting for him. Once Steve closed his front door, Danny stood. Before Steve could say anything, Danny started talking, and quickly.

"Grace is doing great. She, uh…. she is so smart. Made a paper-mache volcano for her science fair last year. Won second prize. Lost to some kid who made a cheap mock-up of the solar system. Wasn't even right… had Saturn and Jupiter mixed up. She surfs. Man, she surfs like nothing I've ever seen. Kono gave her weekly lessons… they still meet up occasionally."

Steve smiled as he watched Danny speak. His hands gestured back and forth and his eyes lit up in that familiar way they always did when he spoke about Grace.

"Rachel is good. She keeps busy volunteering at Grace's school… reading to the kids and stuff like that. She's studying to get her master's degree, taking a night class. Norah keeps her busy, of course."

Danny paused, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet.

"How old is Norah now?" Steve knew the answer, but wanted his friend to continue, appreciating every detail that Danny was sharing with him.

"She's two and a half. She's stubborn, independent, loud…"

"Sounds like her father."

Danny looked up at Steve and smiled. They stood there a moment in silence, but for once, it didn't feel awkward.

"And what about you?" Steve asked.

Danny took his hands out of his pockets, waving one around absently in the air. "Fine. Everything's fine."

Steve tilted his head down and raised his eyebrows. He knew his partner was lying. Steve knew after he had left Hawaii, Danny had re-joined HPD. But it hadn't been an easy transition. He went through several partners in a short period of time. He'd demanded to remain on the case against Wo Fat, even when his superiors had advised that he stay away from it. Danny had finally gotten his wish about six months ago, and he had been leading the investigation ever since, though he didn't make any friends in the process.

"_He acts as though he has something to prove,"_ the Chief of Police had told Steve earlier today. And Steve had a feeling he was right. Danny had probably felt very alone. Betrayed and alone. But he didn't give up. Steve should have known that warning Danny to stay away from Wo Fat would have been fruitless. Like Steve, Danny needed to see this case through to the end.

Now they could finish this. Together.

"What made you decide to tell me?"

Danny shifted slightly. "After our… discussion earlier today, I went back home. I told Rachel what had happened, and she told me I was being a stubborn nit and to get my ass back over here."

Steve smiled. "A nit?"

Danny shrugged. "I've been called worse." He cleared his throat. "So, Dr. Phil, can we move on now?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "We can move on."

"Good." Danny walked to the kitchen and Steve followed close behind. He sat at the table as Danny pulled a few files aside, checking their contents, and then pushing them forward to Steve.

"Remember that raid a few years back in Kapolei? The one right after Akina was elected?"

Steve nodded. "At the slaughterhouse?"

"Yes, the slaughterhouse."

"We didn't find anything there."

Danny raised one hand, a finger pointing up. "No, we didn't. Not at the time." He found as second file and handed it over to Steve. "Remember those crates?"

Steve looked at the photos, nodding again. The crates loomed large in the photos and Steve remembered that after raiding the compound, they had found six dead bodies inside. However, all of their subsequent investigations had led to dead-ends.

"Well, it took me awhile," Danny continued, "but I finally tracked down where they originated from. They were from a ship called the Torben Spirit. It's based out of Nassau. Anyway, about four months before we found them in that warehouse-"

"Slaughterhouse," Steve corrected.

"Whatever," Danny said dismissively. "Four months prior, the Torben Spirit had docked at Shanghai Port. When inventory was counted, it was noted that there were twelve missing crates."

"What was in them?" Steve asked, unsure of the connection.

"That's just the thing. The entire inventory was accounted for."

"But you just said-"

"The entire inventory was there and accounted for. They visually checked every single crate. But, there were twelve more crates when the ship left Nassau than there was when it arrived in Shanghai."

Steve furrowed his brow then put a hand to the bridge of his nose. "Okay, wait. So twelve crates get on the boat in Nassau. When the boat gets to Shanghai, the twelve crates are gone?"

"Yes," Danny affirmed, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and handing another one to Steve. "And so are six crewmembers."

"The dead bodies in the crates," Steve stated.

"Exactly."

They sat in silence a moment, Danny drinking his beer, Steve trying to process what he just heard.

"Okay. So, at some point during the trip, twelve crates and six crewmembers go missing. Why wasn't any of this reported? And why didn't this come up during our investigation two years ago? And what does this have to do with Wo Fat?"

"Slow down, Nosy Nelly." Danny sat across the table from Steve, handing him another file from his box. "The missing crates _were_ reported, initially. But two days later it was deemed classified by the Mayor of the Shanghai Municipal People's Government and it appears that nothing else was done about it."

"If it was classified, how did you find out about it?"

Danny smirked. "I know people."

"You know people?"

"Yes, I know people. May I continue?"

Steve smiled and shook his head, but gestured for Danny to continue.

"The missing crewmen, on the other hand, did not come up in our investigation because the men were never reported missing."

"Okay now I'm really confused."

Danny smirked. "Obviously whoever was smuggling those crates also placed some of his own men on board. They were to replace six crewman and get those crates off the boat before it docked in Shanghai."

"How do you figure?"

"I may have lost full immunity and means, but I did not lose my deductive skills. Whatever was in those crates," Danny paused, placing a hand on the photos, "was important enough to smuggle out of Nassau, be removed prior to docking at Shanghai, and kill six men. I believe it was Wo Fat, or, at the very least, some of his associates."

Steve took a deep breath, looking over everything Danny had handed him. It did sound like something Wo Fat could pull off. But it was also all speculation at this point.

"Where's the evidence? How can we prove that Wo Fat did this?"

When Danny didn't answer, Steve looked up. Danny's face was one of shock.

"Did you just ask about evidence? You?"

Steve shrugged. Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, well, there isn't any actual evidence. Just a hunch. But I can also tell you that over the past two years, nearly thirty other containers, just like those, have been found on the island…. all in empty warehouses and abandoned office buildings. Thankfully no more with dead bodies."

Steve looked away and out of his kitchen window to the ocean and gathered his thoughts. Danny's investigation had brought up more than Steve had imagined, though it was all scattered into pieces. Now he knew that, like a puzzle, they had to put all the pieces together.

"So now we just have to figure out how this all fits together, and how we can use it to find Wo Fat" Danny stated, finishing off his beer. Steve looked back to Danny and smiled. How was it that he could still manage to say what Steve was thinking?

"And figure out where to start," Steve replied, acknowledging the task they had in front of them.

"I think I can help with that."

Steve and Danny turned around in their seats to see Kono standing in the entryway to the kitchen, a box of her own in her hands.

"You got my message," Steve announced and Kono nodded.

She walked forward, putting the box on the table next to the paperwork Danny and Steve had just reviewed.

"I was going through some of Chin's old things… files, paperwork, stuff like that." She paused, looking up at Danny. "I thought maybe I would find something that would help you out. And I found this…"

She pulled out a small, black briefcase and set it in front of them both.

"Guys, I think Chin was on to something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **Okay, ya'll remember that warning I had in the summary, right? Okay then. You may continue reading, returning to flashback mode once again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Nine<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_"Boss, I think I have something."_

_Chin walked out of the diner into the alleyway, heading toward the lot where his motorcycle was parked. He'd just finished an interesting conversation with a friend and was anxious to follow-up on some new information he had provided. He'd called Steve the minute he'd walked out._

_"What have you got?" Steve asked through the phone._

_"An old buddy of mine over at the Department of Public Works told me about a large number of properties being sold on the island over the past several months. Said he thought nothing of it until I told him about the raid we had a few months back. That slaughterhouse was one of several parcels of land recently acquired by a group called Keystone Properties."_

_"Never heard of it," Steve responded. "Is it local?"_

_"Apparently so," Chin replied, approaching his bike. "They have several locations, but their headquarters is located in Kapolei. I'd like to head over there now, take a look."_

_"Alright Chin. Do you want me to have Kono meet you there?"_

_"No, brah, I'm nearly there now. I'll be in and out and back before you know it."_

_There was silence on the phone for a moment, then, "Sounds good. Keep me informed."_

_Chin cut off the call, putting his phone in his pocket. Lifting his leg over his bike, he started it up and merged into traffic, hopeful that his trip would yield some new information._

* * *

><p><em>Keystone Properties was housed in a gated complex comprised of three office buildings that were arranged in a triangular pattern. The lawns were well tended to and the buildings themselves appeared to have been recently remodeled. It had the aura of the makings of a powerful empire. However, as Chin drove through the opened gate into the main parking area, he was instantly on alert.<em>

_It was completely empty._

_No cars were parked anywhere. No signs hung from any of the buildings to identify its occupants. From where Chin stopped and turned off his bike, he could not see a single light on in any of the three buildings around him. It was eerily calm, and Chin found it unnerving._

_He hopped off his bike and headed to the center building. Reaching the glass double doors, he peered inside. A large reception area was situated inside and to the left, with a large oval desk and four cushioned chairs around it. To the right was more seating, along with a few coffee tables and magazine racks. However, just as Chin had ascertained from the parking lot, the place was empty and no lights were on._

_He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. No reason for a large corporation to be closed._

_Absently, he pulled on the handle to the door, surprised when it opened with ease. Instinctively he looked behind him, seeing if anyone was there, but it was as still and silent as before. Tentatively, he walked inside. The afternoon sun shone through the glass doors and windows that lined the space, so even with the lack of electricity in the office, Chin could see really well. _

_The office was completely abandoned. Though it was set up to look warm and welcoming, Chin noticed a layer of dust that had settled over everything. By his estimation, no one had worked here for over a month. He approached the receptionist's desk, seeing a monitor and keyboard situated next to a phone. Rounding around to the other side of the desk, he noticed that the computer wasn't even plugged in and the phone line had been disconnected. _

_He made his way back across the reception area and turned down a hallway that extended toward the back of the building, passing by several empty cubicles along the way. Each desk was much like the one at the front… each had a computer with no power running to it. He reached the end of the hallway and looked both left and right. Countless cubicles stretched out in either direction and Chin was willing to bet money that they were all identical._

_Dejected, Chin pulled out his phone to tell Steve it was another dead-end, but a noise pulled his attention away. Quickly removing his gun, he crept down the hallway to his left, peering into each cubicle as he moved past. At the end of this corridor stood a larger door. Chin checked the handle, finding the door unlocked. Quietly, he pulled it open and stepped through, leading with his gun. _

_He found himself in a large loading dock. Steel stairs led down to a polished gray floor that extended outward until it met with tall rolling doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Similar to the front office, this back room was devoid of life. There were two main differences, however._

_First, this room was brightly lit thanks to the industrial strip lighting hanging strategically around the room. The hum of electricity filled the silence in between Chin's echoing footsteps._

_Second, there were two large crates sitting in the middle of the room._

_Chin recognized them immediately. They looked almost identical to the shipping containers they had found a few months back in a separate warehouse. Puzzled, Chin did a quick sweep of the room, trying to locate the source of the noise he had heard earlier. Satisfied he was alone, he slowly approached the closest crate, his gun out in front of him. Circling around to the front, he found the crate open. Open, but empty. _

_Checking out the second crate yielded the same result._

_Chin sighed. So many things were wrong in this situation. Heading back to the front office area, he started to pull out his phone, wanting to call Steve about this new revelation. Making his way through all the cubicles and past the front reception area, he pushed out through the double doors. Heading out into the open air, he holstered his weapon and turned his focus back to his phone._

_Suddenly there was an abrupt sound… _

_…and then searing pain._

_He became keenly aware of his phone slipping out of his hands, crashing to the sidewalk under his feet. He could sense movement near where he stood, but heard nothing other than the pounding of his own heart echoing in his eardrums. Shadows began to fall around him, and yet his gaze remained fixated on his phone. He swayed a moment and then the ground came rushing toward him. He tried to break his fall with his arms, but his mind was foggy and his body was sluggish. _

_He hit the pavement hard. _

_Chin managed to roll to his back, his head falling limply to the side. His phone was right there, within his grasp. If only his arms would cooperate and reach out for it. Then he could call for help. _

_Help…_

_Did he need help? He couldn't remember._

_His head hurt and there was a fire in his chest making it difficult for him to breathe. He was feeling heavy and tired and increasingly desperate for air. The fingers on his right hand scraped on the sidewalk, trying to find something to cling to. But they came up empty._

_Chin closed his eyes, lacking the energy to keep them open any longer. His fingers stopped groping at the cement, all attempts at finding hope or reprieve gone. The fire in his chest was replaced with an odd emptiness Chin had never felt before. His shirt felt wet and sticky and he could feel it clinging to his body._

_Yet he remained calm. A sudden clarity took over his mind and body and he felt remarkably at peace. _

_He was aware of his body basking in the sunshine and was disheartened when a shadow fell over him, blocking his body from the sun's warmth. He shivered._

_"Mr. Kelly," the looming shadow said._

_Chin opened his eyes and tried to look into the figure's face but found it impossible. The sun was so bright, beaming large directly behind the man standing over him. It cast a deep shadow on his features. But Chin knew who this man was. He didn't need to see his face to identify him._

_"Wo Fat," Chin rasped out._

_He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the man nod briefly. Chin nodded back. There was nothing more to be said or done. The finality of the moment hit Chin hard and he felt his breath hitch. He watched as Wo Fat turned and directed some men who had appeared beside him, pointing to the surrounding buildings. Though his mouth moved, Chin couldn't quite make out what he was saying…_

_He closed his eyes, his chest rattling with each breath he took. He heard another loud crack, and his body jostled some more, but his mind couldn't register its origin or purpose. He simply drifted…_

_…and then he let go._


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **I am very appreciative of all the reviews I have received. I was really worried about that last chapter, and the reviews really helped. So thank you!

**Note #2: **Continuing on in flashbacks here. A big thanks once again to sockie1000, who really helped me fine-tune this chapter as it went through several revisions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Ten<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Steve sat with his head propped against his right hand, elbow on his desk, reviewing some paperwork that Danny had just handed him. It had been a slow week and the team had taken the opportunity to catch up on some older cases while also enjoying some additional time off. Steve hated to do paperwork, and he stifled a yawn as he flipped through the pages, not really giving the report the full attention it probably deserved._

_He looked at his watch. It was nearly 3:00 p.m. He was hoping that he would have heard back from Chin by now. _

_Setting Danny's files aside, Steve opened the bottom drawer in his desk to pull out his own pile of paperwork. He had looked at these files at least a dozen times over the past several months, each time hoping to gain new insight on Wo Fat and what he was up to. The lack of information regarding his whereabouts was unnerving to Steve. And while Five-0 had taken on several new cases recently, Steve always went back to these files… his drive to find Wo Fat occupying much of his waking thoughts._

_Steve was reading through some old communications between Wo Fat and Sang Min when his door burst open. He looked up to see Kono standing in his doorway, her phone in her right hand and a concerned look on her face. _

_"I just got off the phone with HPD," Kono said, breathless. "They just received a call from Chin's cell phone."_

_Steve furrowed his brow, confused. "Kono, what…?"_

_"He's in trouble."_

_Steve stood up immediately, grabbing his phone and following Kono out the door. Danny was in his office and Steve motioned for him to follow them out. He pulled up Chin's number on his phone and hit send. The call went directly to voicemail. He cursed._

_"What's up?" Danny asked after catching up. _

_Steve ran down the stairs two at a time, jogging out of the door and into the parking lot. "HPD got a call about Chin. He needs some backup," Steve told Danny as he reached the Camaro, yanking open the driver's side door and getting in. Kono slipped in the back and Danny dropped into the passenger seat._

_Taking directions from Kono, Steve sped through traffic towards Chin, his brain trying to process what could have happened. If Chin needed help, why didn't he call Steve? Or Danny or Kono? What were they going to find when they got to Chin's location?_

_The trip was filled with dreadful silence, each of them fearing the worst. Once they reached their destination, Steve banked the car through an open gate into a massive parking lot. Danny was opening the door and jumping out of the car before Steve even had it parked, Kono not far behind him. Steve climbed out quickly, looking around for Chin, before shutting the door behind him._

_Steve saw Danny and Kono already speaking with Sergeant Lukela and he ran over to join them._

_"…not been able to find it," Duke finished speaking as Steve and Kono approached. He nodded briefly to Steve before turning to Kono, his eyes giving away the answer to the question Steve had yet to ask._

_"Duke, where's Chin?"_

_Sergeant Lukela frowned before his eyes darted over to the area immediately in front of the center building. It was difficult to see from here, but Steve could just make out two officers kneeling over a body on the ground. His heart sank._

_"Chin," he heard Kono say softly beside him. "Chin!" _

_Kono sprinted off toward the central building, Danny and Steve hot on her heels. He caught up to her, trying to grab her arms, desperately wanting to slow her down to save her from the pain and sorrow he knew was coming. But she slipped through his grasp and kept running, only coming to a stop when she had reached the two officers._

_Steve stopped a few steps behind, his legs unwilling to carry him there any faster. His feet felt heavy as he walked forward, finally stopping above the still form of his friend._

_Chin lay on his back, his head to the side, eyes closed. He could have been asleep, if it wasn't for the massive amount of blood soaking his shirt and pooling onto the pavement below him. Steve noticed a large gash on Chin's forehead as well. His right arm was extended slightly away from his body, as though he was reaching for something._

_Steve's eyes burned with emotion and he swallowed hard, trying desperately to push down the rage and sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to be strong. Right now, he needed to be strong for Kono. For Danny. And for Chin._

_"Nooo!" Kono yelled, sobbing over Chin's body. _

_Danny came up behind Steve, meeting his eyes only briefly before kneeling next to Kono. Steve watched as Danny tried to pull Kono away from Chin's body, but she resisted, pulling away from him, her sobs growing more violent. Danny kept trying, finally managing to yank her up into a tight hug. She fought a moment more, but Danny held tight, not giving her any room to move. Steve's heart broke as he saw her finally sag in Danny's arms, her hands grasping onto the front of his shirt and her face buried into his shoulder._

_Danny looked up at Steve and the pain in his eyes was unmistakable. Steve held his gaze for a moment, then jerked his head slightly to the left, motioning for Danny to take Kono out of the area. Danny nodded and then repositioned his arms so he and Kono could walk away together. Steve waited until they were out of sight before he turned back to the scene. Kneeling down, he took one final look at Chin's face. _

_"I'm sorry, Chin," he silently told his friend._

_Sighing, he forced himself to look away from Chin's face and assess the situation. Two gunshot wounds to the chest. A nasty gash on the forehead. Chin must have been standing when he was hit and fallen forward to the ground. Steve glanced up toward the building's main entrance. They were about twenty paces away. By the angle of Chin's body, he had to have been exiting the office. _

_But at what point did he phone for back-up? Before or after he was shot?_

_Steve looked around, trying to find Chin's phone. He didn't see it lying on the ground anywhere. Wondering if Chin dropped it closer to the building, Steve scanned the ground, but was still unable to locate Chin's phone. He lingered a few more minutes, mentally taking note of anything he thought would help them figure out what happened. Finally, he made his way back toward the perimeter, passing medical personnel on the way. He turned to see them approaching Chin's body, but he looked away quickly, not wanting to see any more._

_He walked, not necessarily knowing where he was going. He could hear new sirens approaching now as additional HPD officers entered the office complex, but Steve paid them no mind. The adrenaline rush he had begun experiencing the minute Kono walked into his office was quickly crashing, only to be replaced by exhaustion. He walked, hoping to find Danny and Kono someplace… suddenly feeling the need to be with them. To grieve with them the loss of their friend._

_Their ohana._

_He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sergeant Lukela standing there, a saddened expression on his face. In his hand, he held a phone._

_Chin's phone._

_Duke leaned in close to Steve's ear, talking quickly. "We found this in a clump of bushes by the entrance of the eastern building," he said, handing the phone over. "Is it Mr. Kelly's phone?"_

_Steve nodded. He was about to ask how it got in the bushes when the phone rang. Steve looked down at it, surprised. Glancing at the call screen, "UNKNOWN NUMBER" flashed brightly out at him. He didn't hesitate._

_"Hello?"_

_"Commander McGarrett," the voice said. _

_Steve's head popped up, immediately scanning the area for the man he knew was on the other end of the phone call._

_"Wo Fat, you son of a bitch…"_

_"Come now, Commander. Such harsh words are unnecessary."_

_Steve felt his pulse race, wanting to scream every profanity into the phone that he knew. He looked up at Duke, who was eyeing him with a confused expression. Steve mouthed a silent "Find Danny" to him, and he nodded, jogging off to hopefully find Steve's partner._

_"Have you learned nothing from the past, Commander? This all could have been avoided."_

_"Bullshit," Steve spat out, unable to fully reign in his anger. "You want a piece of me? Huh? Then you come face me, you coward."_

_There was silence on the other end, and Steve pulled the phone away from his ear to be sure the line was still active. Satisfied that Wo Fat was still listening, he put the phone back to his ear and continued._

_"You killed a good man today. That is something that I will **never **forget, you hear me? I will find you. And when I do-"_

_"Commander, please. Threats do not become you." He paused and Steve breathed heavily through his clenched teeth. "Do not be mistaken, Commander. Mr. Kelly was a demonstration. Why don't you get some rest. You look tired."_

_Steve's breath hitched. Wo Fat was here? He spun around, scanning the immediate area. The lot was beginning to fill with squad cars and other HPD personnel. There were other office buildings located in the area, but Wo Fat had to be close._

_"I will be in touch soon."_

_"No, wait!" Steve shouted, but it was too late. He could hear the faint click indicating that the call had been disconnected._

_He looked at the phone a moment, resisting the urge to chuck it across the parking lot. Instead, he put it in his pocket and turned to look back at the scene. In the foreground was an ambulance, and Steve watched as a stretcher was being loaded inside. He closed his eyes, fighting the raw emotions that had begun to surface again. He didn't even hear Danny approach him… just felt a hand on his shoulder in silent support. Steve set his jaw and opened his eyes._

_"Danny, Wo Fat is here."_

_Danny dropped his hand. "What?"_

_"He's here. I just got a phone call from him…. on Chin's phone. He said…" Steve was unable to continue, his anger boiling to the surface. He started walking toward the Camaro, a renewed determination giving his adrenaline a quick boost. "I want a thorough search of all of these offices. Have Kono coordinate with HPD personnel that is already here. I'll take point on-"_

_"Whoah whoah whoah," Danny hollered, quickly stepping in front of Steve just as he had opened the trunk of the Camaro, pulling out his spare weapon and extra clips of ammunition._

_"First of all, Kono is in no position to do anything at the moment. And neither are you. None of us are in the right state of mind to go guns blazing into these buildings. Secondly," Danny continued, and Steve felt a tug on his arm as his partner pulled his focus away from the car, forcing him to look at Danny, "we don't go barging into these buildings without a little intel, you got that? We don't know what Chin stumbled on in there. There could be a dozen armed guys in there, okay? We don't just go in without making a plan first! Third, Wo Fat may not even be here." _

_"Danny, he could see me. He told me I looked tired," Steve said, his voice cracking slightly. "He's here."_

_Steve pulled away from Danny and strode directly over to Sergeant Lukela._

_"Duke, we have a suspect on location, potentially hiding out in one of these buildings. I need a dozen men to do a thorough search of these offices. " Steve ordered, pointing at each of the three buildings around them. "I'll head into the middle building there, and Danny here will lead a team into…"_

_"Steven, stop and think about what you are saying," Danny began. Steve recognized Danny's tone – the one he reserved for occasions he thought Steve was about to do something stupid – but Steve was not ready for another lecture on protocol._

_"I know what I am saying, Danny!" Steve shouted angrily, glaring down at his partner. " I'm going in there to find Wo Fat. You can either come with me, or stay out of my way."_

_Steve spun around and ran directly toward the main entrance of the central building. Behind him he heard Danny starting to coordinate a search of the other two buildings with HPD officers. Steve didn't mean to be so harsh on Danny… he understood where he was coming from. But now was not the time for second-guesses and hesitations. Not when Chin's killer could still be here. Not when Steve had a chance to catch Wo Fat._

_Pulling out his gun, he waited as three officers approached him and they entered the building together, performing a sweep of the lobby rather quickly. Satisfied there was nothing of interest here, he began moving quietly down a corridor leading to the back of the building, empty cubicles lining both sides of the hall, the three officers trailing behind him. Making his way to the end, Steve motioned for the other officers to head to the right as he turned left, going forward but still scanning behind him for any hidden threats. He approached a door at the end of this corridor. He put his hand on the handle when the ground shook. _

_In the distance he could hear the roar of a thunderous explosion. Then another, this one closer. A third explosion rocked him hard and he flew backwards, the door he had just been about to open bursting away from its hinges. He hit the ground hard, covering his head with his arms. The steel door barely missed his body as it cart wheeled down the hallway. The ceiling above him began to splinter, pieces of plaster and glass beginning to rain down on top of him. He pushed himself up to his feet, rubbing dust and debris out of his eyes and face._

_The corridors were quickly filling with black smoke and Steve was finding it increasingly difficult to see and breathe. He turned in a circle, trying to locate the other officers and to find the way out. Coughing, he picked a direction and ran. Squinting through the fog of ash and smoke, he was relieved to see a second hallway up ahead… the one that would lead him to the front of the building. He stopped, looking down the hall that the three officers had gone, but he couldn't see a thing. _

_Steve kept going, forcing his legs to keep moving forward. He didn't go far until the smoke lifted slightly and he saw the three men. Two were standing upright, carrying the third man between them, his arms draped across both their shoulders. Crouching low, he continued until he reached them. He lifted the third man over his back and motioned for the other men to follow._

_The smoke was thick and toxic and Steve could feel the ashes burning his throat. What felt like an eternity later, he made it to the reception area. The two double glass doors were shattered and Steve ran up to them, carefully stepping over the framing to get outside. Taking deep gulps of fresh air, he ran a few more paces before stopping, bending at the waist to slide the unconscious officer to the ground. The other two officers joined him, each of them panting and coughing, attempting to expel the smoke that invaded their lungs._

_Finally his coughing subsided and he stood straight. He couldn't believe what he saw._

_The three buildings, each at least eight stories tall, were completely engulfed in flames. Several officers appeared to be mounting a search and rescue attempt into the buildings, but the sheer size of the blazes were preventing them from doing anything._

_Many officers were on the ground, suffering from varying degrees of cuts and burns. Steve began to panic as he thought of Danny and Kono. Where were they?_

_He ran off toward a group of officers, seeing Duke standing among them. His face was covered with cuts and scrapes, the blood standing out against the dark soot smeared across his features._

_"Duke, are you hurt?" Steve asked._

_He shook his head. "I'm fine. What happened?"_

_"I don't know," Steve replied, though he was pretty sure he did._

_Steve had been taken advantage of once before…. been a pawn in someone else's game…. and he swore to himself then that he would never let it happen again. But in his blind rage and narrow-focused attempt at finding Wo Fat, he had just led a dozen good men into an unknown and potentially dangerous situation. And it had once again ended in disaster. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see men shouting and waving. Steve ran over to them to find Danny seated on the ground, his left arm draped limply across his stomach. His hair was covered in gray ash and his shirt was singed on one sleeve._

_"Danny! Danny, are you okay?"_

_Danny coughed, but nodded. "'m fine."_

_Steve crouched down next to his partner, putting a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Steve asked, noticing that Danny had yet to move his left arm._

_"I said I'm fine!" Danny growled before another coughing fit took over._

_"Where's Kono?"_

_Danny looked over to his Camaro, still parked safely near the entrance of the office park, appearing to be unscathed from the explosions. Steve saw that Kono was seated inside of the car, her head in her hands._

_"I told her to stay put," Danny stated, his features softening as he looked out to his car. It didn't last long, though, as he turned to look Steve in the face. "You-" he snarled, pulling his right arm up and pointing at Steve's chest. "You and I are going to have a long talk later."_

_Steve stood back up as a feeling of unmistakable fear and dread of the unknown began to seep into his body. What had happened today could not be allowed to happen again. Looking at Danny, and thinking of Kono, Steve knew that he had to put an end to this._

_Once and for all._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Eleven<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Kono stood before Steve and Danny, her nerves causing her heart to race and her palms to sweat. She wasn't entirely sure what had compelled her to go through the boxes containing Chin's old case files. For the first time in two years she found those same old unanswered questions nagging at her. Why was this case never solved? What had happened to Chin?

And where was the man responsible?

She supposed it was all due to Steve's return to Hawaii. It was impossible to look at him and not think of Chin. It was thanks to Steve that Kono was able to work with her cousin so closely for almost two years. It was an experience that Kono cherished and would never forget for as long as she lived.

But she had also resented Steve for so long…. partially blaming him for Chin's death. A part of her knew that it was unreasonable to cast blame on Steve. Steve had not lured Chin to an abandoned office building. Steve had not pulled the trigger. But, Steve was supposed to protect them. Keep them from harm like he had on every other mission they once performed together.

And Kono had held on to that anger for so long she wasn't sure she knew how to let it go.

"You got my message," Steve stated, looking at her with a small smile. She nodded in return.

The truth was, when Steve called she was already on her way to his house. She had gone through Chin's boxes and came across one that she never recalled going through. It held several notepads filled with Chin's unique handwriting, a few miscellaneous items from older cases, even some lunch receipts she assumed he meant to turn in for compensation. But there was also a locked briefcase that she didn't recognize. Chin wasn't the type of guy to carry around a briefcase, so it surprised her to find out that Chin owned one. It only took her a few tries to guess the combination. Once she saw its contents, she knew she had to show Danny.

Walking forward into Steve's kitchen, she saw that the two men had been busy at work, going over case files and paperwork that Danny had apparently compiled over the years. She didn't recognize any of it. Though she had requested updates from Danny on how his investigation was going, he had always refused. She knew he didn't want her to get involved, especially after she decided not to rejoin HPD, and eventually she gave up asking him.

She carefully moved some stacks of paper aside, setting the box down on the table.

"I was going through some of Chin's old things… files, paperwork, stuff like that. I thought maybe I would find something that would help you out." She paused to look up at Danny, hopeful he wouldn't be upset that she was getting herself involved in the case.

"And I found this…" Kono reached into the box and pulled out the small briefcase, placing it in the center of the table between Danny and Steve. They both looked at it briefly, and then back up to her. "Guys, I think Chin was on to something."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Steve and Danny were still pouring over the new information Kono had brought in. It wasn't much, but one thing was clear: Chin had been doing some of his own investigation on the side. Much of his investigation revolved around a large corporation housed on Oahu. He had pages of notes about board members, finances and property listings. But it was so scattered and unorganized, it was difficult to make heads or tails of the information. It was very un-Chin-like.<p>

"Keystone Properties," Steve said softly, and Kono looked up to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's where Chin…" she trailed off, seeing the look of understanding on Steve's face.

"Right," Danny cut in, flipping through his own pile of paperwork. "We didn't have a chance to look too much into it before HPD took over the investigation. I didn't get put in charge of the case until about six months ago."

He sounded bitter, and Kono didn't blame him. After Five-0 was disbanded, Danny had gone back to HPD, anxious to be put on the team investigating Wo Fat. Kono remembered Danny's mounting frustration and disgust with the lack of progress with the case. There was little-to-no cooperation from any outside sources, including the Governor's Office, the Department of Public Works, or many of the government offices. Danny kept a lot of what he was doing close to the vest, probably not wanting to worry Kono or get her hopes up. But Kono had lost the taste for police work the moment that Chin died.

Yet, here she was, diving head first into the investigation once again.

"Well, even if we didn't get a chance to investigate them, it looks like Chin had already started," Steve stated plainly. He shook his head. "Chin was investigating this on his own."

"Yes," Kono concluded.

"But why would he do that?" Steve asked. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Kono and Danny shared a look before Danny gently spoke. "The same reason you told me you left. The same reason I continued the investigation into Wo Fat without having Kono help me."

Steve nodded in understanding. "He was trying to protect us."

"Yeah."

They each continued rifling through the stacks of paper, the silence only broken when someone got up to get a beer or a snack or simply to stand and stretch and pace. Occasionally one of them would point something of interest out, but it never went beyond a new theory or hunch or a speculation of how it all tied together.

Another hour passed before Danny stood up quickly, knocking his chair backward in one large sweeping motion.

"What?" Kono asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Danny said, flipping between two pages of notebook paper filled with Chin's notes. "I have to go."

"What?" Steve asked, a confused look flashing across his face. "Where are you going?"

"I need to look into something. I'll be back soon."

"Hold on, Danny," Steve said, getting out of his chair and blocking Danny's path. "Maybe I should come with you."

Danny shook his head. "Just, trust me, okay? I need to check something out at HPD." Danny grabbed his car keys and jogged to Steve's front door. "I'll bring some dinner back with me," he yelled from the door as it closed behind him.

Kono looked over to Steve who simply shrugged at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," Kono replied, stifling a yawn. She stood up to stretch as Steve bustled around the kitchen. She walked over to the back door, staring out the window to the ocean. There wasn't much of a wind today and the waves were small, yet she felt the familiar yearn in her body to surf. _Maybe tomorrow,_ she thought.

Suddenly she felt Steve's presence next to her and she glanced sideways to see him standing there, eyeing her carefully. He held out a mug of coffee and she accepted with a slight smile. He lifted his own mug in a small salute and drank. She cupped her hands around the mug and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and savoring the smell. She opened her eyes again to see Steve still looking at her. Uncomfortable, she turned away and walked back to her seat at the table, sitting down and setting her cup next to the stacks of files in front of her. Steve followed and sat across from her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Steve requested, peering at her from across the table.

"Sure," she answered uneasily.

"Yesterday, before I arrived at Governor's Akina's office, what were he and Danny talking about?"

Kono looked away, biting her lip. "I'm not sure if Danny…"

"I could see the conversation from the hallway," Steve interjected. "It seemed pretty heated."

Kono smirked. Danny had been in full rant-mode when Steve had walked in. It had been a long time since she had seen him so worked up. Danny tended to be milder when he was around her, even during those hard times at HPD or when he was particularly upset at Steve for leaving the island. But Danny in front of the Governor was the Danny of old. And she loved it.

"Well, it was pretty one-sided," Kono admitted. "I don't think Danny thought you were actually going to show up. He was accusing Akina of interfering with his investigation."

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean Akina didn't tell Danny I was coming?"

Kono shook her head. "Not really. He kind of toyed with Danny, telling him that he'd requested your return to Hawaii but never got a confirmation. Stuff like that. He's a bastard that way. Loves his power and control. If you ask me, I think he's always been threatened by Danny." She paused, taking another sip of her coffee. "And by you."

Steve nodded, setting his own cup of coffee down and looking at her again.

"Kono, I… I wanted to apologize to you. For leaving. Especially for leaving when I did. The timing especially…"

"Was terrible?" Kono interrupted, a bit more heated than she intended. Steve didn't say anything in reply, just continued looking at her with that annoying look of sadness melded with pity.

"Look, you don't need to feel bad, okay? I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Sure, it sucked that you left. And I was mad at you for a really, really long time," Kono continued, tears suddenly swarming in her vision. "Maybe I'm still mad. I don't know…." She trailed off, not able to stand the look on Steve's face any longer.

"I understand," Steve whispered in a low voice. "I just hope you can forgive me?"

Kono bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "Maybe. Just not today."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** New installment, flashback style. I hope you enjoy!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Twelve<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_She sat in the chair, staring out the window. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but she knew it had been awhile. The sun had set, with the moon and stars shining brightly in the cloudless night. Then the sun had risen and the birds were chirping loudly; one such bird sat cheerfully on the windowsill. It seemed to regard her for a moment, cocking its head left and right, before flying off in search of breakfast._

_Breakfast. Probably a good idea, she thought. But she didn't move. She watched out her window as the world kept going as if nothing had changed. But everything was different now. She could feel it in her bones. In the pit of her soul. While other people went about their daily lives, she sat in sorrow, grieving the loss of her partner. Her cousin. Her friend…._

_A knock on the door. She turned her head slightly to look at the door, but still didn't get up. Another knock. She sighed, turning to look back out the window, ignoring the visitor outside her door. Another noise…. this one different. She found that she didn't care, and that startled her a little bit. Her former self would be on alert to this new sound. _

_But not anymore. _

_So she sat and waited, looking at the birds in trees. Watching how the breeze moved through the leaves, sending the sunlight dancing on her windowsill. She closed her eyes as the wind picked up, blowing wisps of her hair into her face and tickling around her ears._

_She didn't hear the visitor enter her apartment. She didn't notice as he approached quietly and took a seat in the empty chair next to her. After a moment, though, her training kicked in and she could sense a presence beside her. Taking a deep breath, she spoke for the first time in over 24 hours, her voice raw from lack of use._

_"Hey, Danny."_

_"Hey, Kono."_

_Kono finally opened her eyes and looked over to Danny. He had turned the chair so he was facing her, his elbows draped casually over his thighs. His hands were clasped together and he began to fiddle with his wedding band. She smiled slightly as he looked down to his hands and back to her face. She could see the tiredness in his features and the sadness in his eyes. _

_"It's okay, Danny," she said, her voice still just a whisper. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm okay. Really."_

_Danny nodded but looked unconvinced. She couldn't blame him. The lie was a bad one and she wouldn't have been able to convince a stranger she was okay, let alone someone who knew her like Danny did. But she didn't want him to feel bad or uncomfortable around her. _

_"How did you get in here?"_

_"Oh, I uh," Danny paused, glancing over his shoulder at her apartment's front door. "I jimmied the door."_

_Kono nodded and turned away to look back outside. They were both quiet for a moment._

_"We've been trying to call you," Danny started, his voice laced with concern. Kono didn't ask who else Danny was talking about. "We're worried about you."_

_Kono turned to look at Danny. He was still fiddling with his wedding band and she reached out her left hand, covering both of his hands. He smiled sadly, moving one of his hands so he was holding hers._

_"I know. I'm sorry," Kono began, but Danny interrupted her._

_"No, don't. Don't be sorry." He spoke gently, but forcefully, and Kono understood. _

_"Why are you here?" She knew this was more than a visit. _

_"I told you…"_

_"No," she interrupted. "Why?"_

_Danny sighed and looked her in the eye. "The Governor wants to see us."_

_Kono pulled her hand away from Danny's._

_"Now?"_

_"Yeah." Danny looked down at his hands. "I don't want to go either," he admitted. "But when the Governor summons…."_

_"…we answer the call," she finished for him bleakly._

_Chin's funeral was in two days. The Governor couldn't wait two days? Sighing, she turned one last time to look out the window, and then slowly stood up. Danny stood as well. _

_"Just let me get ready."_

_"I'll wait outside," Danny said, heading toward the door._

_"Danny?"_

_"Yeah?" Danny stopped halfway out the door._

_"Thanks."_

_Danny raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

_Kono shrugged. "I don't know. Just….. thanks."_

* * *

><p><em>Forty minutes later, Kono, along with Danny and Steve, were standing in front of the Governor. After several minutes of the Governor going on about Chin's death, using phrases like "unfortunate tragedy," "terrible loss," and "debt of gratitude," he finally got to the real reason they three of them were there.<em>

_"In light of recent events," Governor Akina continued, pausing to cast significant glances at each of them, "I have decided to disband the Five-0 task force. Effective immediately."_

_Kono was hardly surprised by this announcement. She merely crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Next to her, Danny rubbed his face with his right hand; his other hand stuffed into his pants pocket. Steve wasn't as silent, however. He exploded._

_"You've got to be kidding me," Steve fumed. "On what grounds?"_

_Akina raised his eyebrows and shifted slightly in his chair. "On the grounds of your reckless behavior, Commander."_

_"Reckless behavior?" Steve began, his voice crackling with anger. Kono watched as Danny reached out, putting a hand on Steve's arm in an attempt to calm him, but Steve brushed it away. "We've jumped through every hoop you've thrown at us. We've given you copies of every investigation we've conducted. We've requested permission to interrogate suspects. And now you accuse me-"_

_"No one is accusing you of anything, Commander."_

_"It sure as hell sounds like you are," Steve shouted, pointing at the Governor._

_"Steve, take it easy," Danny whispered to his partner._

_"I will not take it easy, Danny! This man," Steve continued, jabbing his finger emphatically at Governor Akina, "is firing us because of me!"_

_"No one is saying that, Steve," Danny urgently whispered._

_"Actually, that's exactly what I am saying, Detective," Akina broke in. He put both hands on his desk and slowly began to rise out of his seat. "Commander, your hot-headedness and rash decision-making has led to this course of action. This decision does not come easily, but yesterday's incident has forced me to come to this difficult conclusion."_

_"You mean it provided you with an excuse," Kono stated matter-of-factly. "I will not let you use Chin's death as a reason for breaking this team up. That's not what he would have wanted."_

_Governor Akina's face softened slightly. "What Mr. Kelly would have wanted is, unfortunately, irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that Commander McGarrett led a team of unqualified officers into a hostile and dangerous situation. A poor decision that led to the death of three men and seriously injuring four more." Akina paused, shifting his focus back to Steve. "Your vendetta against Wo Fat has clouded your judgment on more than one occasion. And now it has infected this entire team."_

_"We have jurisdiction on the Wo Fat case," Danny said, his body positioned slightly between Steve and the Governor._

_"Not anymore," Akina gravely stated. "HPD will now be handling that case, as well as all other cases your team is working on. You are to turn over all relevant data to the Chief of Police. You are to clean your offices at Five-0 headquarters. The Five-0 task force is hereby disbanded. Effective immediately."_

_The room went deathly still as the reality of the situation sunk in. While Kono had accepted this fate awhile ago, knowing she wouldn't want to continue working with the Five-0 team without Chin, she still found herself holding her breath._

_"You can't do this," Steve declared, his face taught with anger._

_"I assure you, Commander, I can."_

_"This is a mistake," Steve yelled, pointing again at the Governor. "This is what he wants, don't you see? You are playing right into his hands! You'll regret this decision, Governor! "_

_At that, Danny began pushing Steve out the door, clearly afraid he might say something he would later regret. Kono looked back at Governor Akina, who was still standing behind his desk, hands clasped in front of him. His expression was hard to read, but Kono thought he looked rather unconcerned. He glanced toward Kono briefly, but didn't hold her gaze for long. Kono turned and followed Danny and a struggling Steve out of the office, slamming the door behind her. They only made it a few paces down the hall before Steve stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily and looking as though he wanted to hit something. Danny was trying his best to calm him down._

_"Listen, okay? Steven…"_

_Steve began pacing back and forth in the small hallway, occasionally glancing murderously down at the door to the Governor's office. After a few minutes, he paused and looked at Kono. Her expression must have been enough because in that moment, he stopped and sighed heavily. _

_"Kono," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll make this right, okay? I'll make him see reason. We'll talk to HPD. We'll make sure we stay on this case. I'm going to…"_

_"Stop it!" Kono shouted, surprised at her sudden outburst. But she had heard enough. This had to stop. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"_

_She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. But it was too late. She turned around quickly, wanting to leave the building as soon as possible._

_"She blames me, doesn't she?" she heard a disbelieving Steve softly ask Danny as she walked away._

_Did she? She wasn't sure. Her emotions had been too jumbled and extreme to identify._

_She felt sadness. Sadness over losing someone like Chin. Sadness that Hawaii had lost one of its best protectors and friends. Sadness that she'd never hear his voice or his laugh or his dry sense of humor ever again._

_But she also felt anger. Anger toward Wo Fat for taking Chin away from her. Anger toward Chin for dying, for leaving her in this position. Anger toward the Governor for breaking up the team, effectively making Chin's death in vain. Anger toward Steve. Steve, their leader. Their friend. He had let Chin go off by himself. And look what happened. Chin was dead._

_She shook her head as fresh tears began to fall, walking as quickly as she could away from this place. She needed to get out. _

_Out and away from anyone and anything having to do with the pain she was feeling._


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Last flashback for a bit. I have to toss out another thank you to sockie for her help on this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Thirteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Steve was physically and emotionally drained, having not slept the past several nights due to the constant worrying about Kono and the guilt about Chin. Two days ago, he'd been fired by the Governor. No, he thought, not just him. But the entire Five-0 team. _

_After leaving Governor Akina's office, and after several Longboards, Danny and Steve had mused about what would happen next. What once had been just theories and speculation had become reality. They had often tossed around ideas of what they would do after they were done with Five-0, but the conversations always ended early... none of them wanting to ever really think about life after the team. But last night, the inevitable had occurred, and they were forced to face their future. _

_A future without Five-0._

_Eventually, Steve and Danny came up with a plan to go after Wo Fat on their own. Danny was even considering going back to HPD and seeing if he could use their resources in their investigation. But that was contingent on HPD accepting him back._

_Steve worried about Danny. He had a family to take care of. But Danny was insistent. And Steve ultimately relented. _

_Steve had spent yesterday avoiding going in to Five-0 headquarters to clean out his desk. He just couldn't fathom going in there, knowing it would be for the last time. So instead he had worked out, called his sister and checked-in on Chin's funeral arrangements. He tried calling Kono, but she never answered. He even went over to her apartment, but she never answered the door. Steve thought she was home, but didn't want to push her. He just hoped she would come around eventually. He didn't want to lose her too._

_Chin's funeral was in three hours and Steve wanted to get in another workout before he'd have to leave. Changing into some shorts and a faded Navy t-shirt, he stepped out into the early afternoon air. A few quick stretches later and he was off on a run, heading around his house and down to the beach._

_The sun was beginning to disappear behind the growing clouds and the breeze was warm, but Steve couldn't enjoy it. Not when he knew that he would be burying a friend in three hours. He steeled his mind and focused on the run, efficiently pushing down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him._

* * *

><p><em>An hour later, Steve made his way across the beach, across his property and into the backdoor of his home. Heading directly for the fridge, he yanked out a bottled-water, unscrewed the cap, and drained it quickly. Shutting the fridge door, he turned around to throw out his empty bottle when he saw something on the table. Walking closer, he could see a cell phone and a manila envelope. <em>

_He only had a moment of confusion before everything hit him at once. Someone had been in his house when he was gone._

_Steve quickly opened the bottom drawer of the kitchen cabinet to his left, pulling out a spare weapon he kept hidden there. He swept his house quietly and swiftly, but there was no sign of anyone. He returned to the kitchen, set his gun down on the table and reached out for the envelope and phone. _

_Suddenly the phone rang. Startled, he picked it up and answered it._

_"Good afternoon Commander McGarrett. I told you I would be in touch. Did you enjoy your run?"_

_Steve's blood ran cold. It was Wo Fat. _

_Steve stood stock still, not trusting himself to say anything. He looked again around the kitchen, out his windows and down the hall, then slowly made his way out into his living room. Though he had made certain no one was currently in his home, Steve was unsettled at the thought that the man had been here while he was gone._

_"I have a proposition for you," Wo Fat continued. "One that I advise you take seriously."_

_"Oh really," Steve seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes still darting around the room in search of anything unwelcome. "You will forgive me if I don't accept."_

_"I believe you will." _

_The calm overconfidence of Wo Fat's voice only fed Steve's anger. Steve barely kept his cool, the desire to understand the man's intentions just slightly outweighing the urge to hang up._

_"You have a lot of nerve coming to my home," Steve said, sick of this game of cat and mouse. "What do you want?"_

_"Simply put, I want you to leave Hawaii."_

_Steve humorlessly laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"I am not. You will leave the island immediately."_

_Steve didn't reply. He attempted to put together the missing pieces, trying to understand the game Wo Fat was playing. What would be gained if Steve left Hawaii? He must know that Five-0 had been disbanded, meaning Steve no longer had the same resources at his disposal. But HPD was handling the investigation. Was Wo Fat so smug to assume he had more free reign on the island? Surely Steve leaving would not give Wo Fat a bigger advantage?_

_Steve made his way back to the kitchen as he spoke. "You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."_

_"I assure you I can."_

_"Then why don't you, huh?" Steve shouted, his anger boiling over now. "What's this all about? What's your end game here?"_

_"Come now, Commander McGarrett. You truly do not expect me to monologue about my plans, do you" Though Steve could not see him, he could hear the smile in Wo Fat's voice. "However, I believe it fair to reveal my reasoning behind my request."_

_"I have long-term plans, Commander. And I intend to see them through. Killing you would be easier, I suppose, but this way I get to continue on with my work knowing you are out there somewhere, helpless to do anything about it. I want you to live, Commander, knowing that I killed Chin Ho Kelly. I want you to live without ever seeing your family and friends again. There is nothing you can do, and so I offer you this chance to leave Hawaii before other members of your team get hurt."_

_Steve suddenly lashed out, sick of the superiority and smugness of Wo Fat. He shouted obscenities and threats of his own, all while pacing in his small kitchen._

_"I have left a package for you," Wo Fat continued, as though their conversation had not been interrupted by Steve's rant. "Inside you will find everything you need to persuade you to leave the island. I trust it will be enough. You will be on a plane in three hours. You will not alert anyone of your departure. You will not leave instructions on how to find you. You will leave and not pursue me, Commander. If these instructions are not followed precisely," he paused, "well, there's no need for any further threats, is there?"_

_And with that, Wo Fat hung up. _

_Steve walked over to the table, cautiously picking up the manila envelope and throwing a quick glance around his kitchen before he opened it. Inside there were two large, crisp photos. He turned them over in his hands, the gravity of their meaning sinking in._

_He knew what he had to do, though the thought made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't the type to simply disappear. Not once had he ever taken the easy way out. Never had he considered walking away. But now… holding these two pictures in his hands… he was unsure he had a choice. He had no fear of dying, but he couldn't say the same for those he cared for most._

_He crumpled the photos in his hands in defeat and looked at his watch. He didn't have much time. _

_He knew how to pack in a hurry. He'd had plenty of experience with it while he was with the SEALS. Quick and unexpected deployments were common. With one duffel bag full of necessities, he ran to the kitchen, tossing out food and other perishables. He made a quick phone call to a local landscaping company, requesting they come take care of his lawn once a week, just until he would be back._

_Thirty minutes later Steve was hopping out of his truck at Five-0 headquarters. _

_He ran up the stairs two at a time, ignoring the odd looks visitors to the building were throwing at him. Once inside, he sprinted to his office, taking out a flash drive and shoving it into his laptop. A few keystrokes was all it took to start copying all of his files to the device. He stood there, practically bouncing on his toes, waiting for the transfer to complete. _

_He checked his watch again. Chin's funeral started in 15 minutes. He was supposed to be on a plane in just over an hour. _

_Steve looked away from his laptop to look around the office. It didn't look like Danny or Kono had been in yet to clear out their stuff. A quick idea formed in his head, and Steve yanked open his office door, running into Danny's office. He turned the desk lamp on and snatched a piece of paper and pen from the drawer, quickly scrawling out a note to Danny. He knew he couldn't say much, but there was no way he was leaving without saying something._

_'Forced to leave Hawaii. Hope you understand. Stay away from Wo Fat… NOT SAFE!'_

_Steve placed the letter underneath a framed photo of Grace on Danny's desk, hoping that it would be enough. Just until Steve felt it was safe enough to contact Danny again….. maybe in a month or so when he could be certain that Wo Fat was no longer tracking him._

_Running back to his office to see that the file transfer was complete, Steve grabbed a few more things then headed toward the door. He paused only a moment, stealing one final quick glimpse of the offices behind him, and then he left._


	14. Chapter 14

****Note:** **A huge thank you to everyone who has been so generous about reviewing this story. It really means a lot! As do the alerts! And if you are just plain reading this story, well that is fantastic too. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Fourteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Two hours had gone by and Danny had yet to return. Steve and Kono spent time going over the files again, occasionally pointing something interesting out to one another and bouncing theories back and forth.

"Look at this," Kono pointed out, handing Steve a file from HPD and also a page from Chin's notes. "According to Danny's records, thirty other crates have popped up all over the island. All empty. Very similar to what we found two years ago. And look at where they were found."

Steve looked from Danny's paperwork over to Chin's logs.

"The crates were all found in properties owned by Keystone."

"Right."

Steve shook his head. "What does this company have to do with Wo Fat? I mean, it's clear they are into something illegal here, but I'm not seeing the connection. We don't even know what was in those crates to begin with!" The frustration was beginning to mount, and Steve rubbed his tired eyes, sighing.

"Well, it has to mean something. Danny's hunches are usually good ones," Kono added.

Steve nodded. "He'd be the first to tell you that, too."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kono's face before it disappeared altogether. She sat silently for a moment, her fingers playing with a frayed piece of paper.

"Chin was killed while investigating one of Keystone's offices," Kono added, thoughtfully. "Do you think he found some crates there too?"

Steve thought a moment. "Maybe. It's possible he stumbled upon something. The bombs that Wo Fat set off afterward pretty much obliterated any evidence that might have been there…" He trailed off, seeing the look on Kono's face.

Steve marveled at her poise. He knew she was hurting, but she hid it rather well. She was like Chin that way… strong, silent and composed. He felt his chest constrict as he thought of Chin. While he had lost a friend, Kono had lost so much more. An apology wasn't enough. Steve owed her an explanation.

"I sent him there alone," Steve admitted suddenly.

"What?"

"Chin. He called me, said he had a lead. He was just going to drive by and check it out… I let him go alone. And now he's dead."

Steve looked away from Kono, unable to look her in the eyes. The guilt he had carried over Chin's death was weighing on him heavily. He hadn't felt like himself in years and had even gotten used to the dark cloud that constantly hung over him, forcing himself to adjust to the new Steve he had become. One that didn't have as much confidence as before. One that second-guessed a lot of his own decisions. And one that could not let go of the past.

"Is that why you left?" Kono asked, her hand finding his on the table and squeezing it slightly. "Because of Chin?"

Steve sighed, staring at her hand as it lay gently on top of his.

"No, Kono. I didn't leave because of Chin. It was Wo Fat. He…" Steve trailed off and stood up, beginning to pace around the small kitchen. "He left me a package right before Chin's funeral. It had two pictures in it. One of you and one of Danny. He was sending me a message. I had to leave to protect the both of you. Chin had already died. I couldn't risk the two of you getting hurt. So I left."

Kono stood up, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Why didn't you just tell us? Or contact us after?"

"I thought I would be able to! But every month that I was gone, I got another package from Wo Fat with two new pictures of you and Danny. I couldn't come back. And I couldn't risk contacting you. Even though I thought about it every single day."

He recalled getting that first package. He'd been away from Hawaii for only three weeks at the time. He'd returned from an early morning meeting to find a manila envelope on his desk, not unlike the ones he used to receive with belongings from his father's Champ box. This one, however, had two photos in it. There was no letter. No threat or demand. But Steve got the message loud and clear. _Stay away._

Immediately after, he'd contacted Kamekona. He made his friend promise not ask any questions, and not to tell anyone they were in touch, but he needed to know if Danny and Kono were okay. Steve worried that he could be putting Kamekona in danger as well, but he felt it was worth the risk. With his contacts and background, it was unlikely Wo Fat would connect Kamekona to Steve. Kamekona promised him regular reports of their well-being. And he had come through. Once a month he'd send Steve a text message: _They are okay_. It was all Steve needed to get through it all.

One month at a time.

"So why come back now?"

Steve looked away again and out into his backyard. The sun was beginning to set, giving everything an orange-like glow. Kono's question was one that nagged at the back of his mind ever since he had left Vice Admiral Maguire's office.

"Because two years was long enough," Steve said, his voice faltering slightly. "I had been tracking Wo Fat the best I could while with the NCTC. I had found him in Singapore, Los Angeles and Hong Kong. When I found out that the lead investigator into the case wanted my help, I knew I had to come back. That it had to mean that Wo Fat was here, in Hawaii. I couldn't keep living in fear that something bad was going to happen. And I thought maybe, just maybe, I could get to him before he would even know I was here. Before anyone else could get hurt."

"I'm sorry, Kono." He looked into her eyes and saw a hint of understanding behind them. She nodded slightly and then moved back to her seat at the table.

After the lone discovery on the case and Steve's admission of why he left, he and Kono were left filling the long silences with what little small talk they could offer one another. The more time they sat together and talked, the more at ease Kono appeared to become, even laughing a little bit while telling some stories about Danny or Grace.

"He told you about the Camaro, right?"

"Oh yeah," Steve said, smiling.

"He was so worked up about losing that car. He refused to even talk to me about it for the longest time! I finally was forced to butter him up with some coffee and malasadas to get him to fess up." She paused to laugh. "You should have seen the look on his face when he told me about it. It was like a member of his family had died."

Steve joined in her laughter, imagining Danny's reaction. "To think of all the times he yelled at me for reckless driving while chasing a suspect. And there he goes, doing the same thing!"

Kono's laughter died momentarily and a look of confusion washed over her face. It was brief, but Steve caught it.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Kono asked, quickly looking away from Steve.

"What was that look?"

Kono casually waved her hand. "Oh, nothing… It's just…." She paused, looking back again at Steve. "Danny went to your house once a week after you left… made sure everything was okay and all that." She paused, looking contemplative and somewhat sad. "I think he hoped that one day he'd find you back home, or something…. I don't know."

She shrugged then, looking away briefly before meeting Steve's gaze once more.

"I just thought you should know. He never gave up on you."

Steve smiled fondly. "Thanks, Kono."

Steve felt that there was more Kono wasn't telling him, recognizing her attempt at changing the subject, but he didn't want to push her. Especially now that she had finally started opening up to him. Before he could dwell on it further, the front door to Steve's house opened and Danny's familiar stride could be heard entering the kitchen. Steve looked up to see Danny beaming, holding out a flash drive in one hand and a pizza box in another.

"I've got something!" he exclaimed. "You got a laptop?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, getting up and heading quickly over to the desk in the living room. Snatching up his laptop, he carried it back to the kitchen where Danny promptly inserted the drive.

"Okay, here we go," Danny said as he expertly loaded some files and brought them up on the monitor. "Something in Chin's files jumped out at me. It had to do with the financials of that Keystone company. He noted, here," he paused, pulling out the paper he'd left with and handing it over to Steve, "that in 2012, a large contribution was made on behalf of the corporation, though it looks like he never got around to seeing where the money went."

"But you found out?" Steve asked, already knowing Danny's response.

"That I did, Steven," Danny replied with a smirk. "The amount he indicated is what jumped out at me. Sixty-eight thousand, five hundred dollars. I remember seeing that exact number in something else I was investigating awhile back. Look at this here."

Danny pulled up a document on his screen with a listing of what looked like financial records. He pointed midway down the document, where there was a $68,500 deposit. Steve looked up to the top of the document to see the State Seal of Hawaii, followed by the name _Governor George Akina_. Steve bent over to get a better look, and then stood up slowly.

"Danny," he started slowly, his voice soft. "What is this?"

Danny shifted in his chair slightly so he was looking up at Steve. "It's a copy of Governor Akina's campaign contributions."

"I can see that. You said you remembered this from something you were investigating awhile back."

"Yes, so?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"_Investigating?_ You were _investigating_ the Governor awhile back?"

Danny shrugged, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, after Jameson, can you blame me? Don't give me that look, Steven," Danny said in what was a reaction to the scowl Steve knew he had on his face. "Relax, okay? I was just checking the guy out. I didn't find anything then, okay? But now," he announced, sweeping his hand toward the monitor, "now I found something."

"Are corporations allowed to donate like that to a campaign?" Kono asked, moving in to stand next to Steve.

"Not as a corporation, no," Danny explained. "This was a result of Keystone Properties forming a PAC."

"PAC?"

"A Political Action Committee. It's where all the employees of a company donate together. That's what Keystone did. And it was Governor Akina's highest campaign contribution."

"So the Governor is somehow tied to this company. The one that supposedly is hiding all the missing crates?"

"What do you mean _all_ the missing crates?" Danny asked.

Steve stood by while Kono explained the new piece of information they had found while Danny was gone, but Steve didn't pay much attention. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything they had learned. Keystone not only was housing illegally obtained crates, transporting who knows what, but they were also campaign donors to the current Governor. That wasn't rock-solid evidence to tie Akina to anything illegal, but it was certainly fishy.

Steve disagreed with Danny about one thing. Chin probably knew about the connection between Keystone Properties and Governor Akina. That's what he was investigating on his own. And he didn't want to bring the rest of Five-0 in on it until he was sure.

Steve put his fingers to his temple. He wasn't sure he was up to accusing another Governor of corruption.

This was getting complicated. They still had yet to find a link to Wo Fat, which was the entire reason Steve had come back to Hawaii in the first place. Sure, Wo Fat had all but confessed to Chin's murder, which occurred while investigating one of Keystone's properties, but what was Wo Fat's connection to this company?

"…Jameson's campaign as well."

Danny's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wait, what?"

"I said that Keystone was the largest campaign contributor to Governor Jameson's campaign."

Steve didn't know what to say. Kono looked from Steve to Danny, the implication of what this could mean sinking in.

"But," Danny continued, "that's not even the kicker. After finding this piece of information, I pulled up the list of Keystone Property employees. And look who's on the Board of Directors."

Steve bent over again, looking at new document Danny had loaded on the screen. Right at the top was a name Steve hadn't thought about in a long time. But it was also a name that linked this entire case to Wo Fat.

Hiro Noshimuri.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Fifteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

"Hiro Noshimuri." Steve said the name venomously.

"Friend of Jameson and golf buddy of Wo Fat," Danny added disdainfully. "This could be our missing piece."

"Of course," Steve said thoughtfully. "If what you say is true…"

"It is," Danny interrupted.

"…and Keystone has basically bought the past two elections…"

"They have," Danny interjected again.

"…and they are also somehow linked to these missing containers…"

"They are."

"Are you done?" Steve asked Danny, who simply smiled. "I think it's safe for us to assume that this is not a legitimate company. Just a cover for Wo Fat and whatever dealings he is conducting on the island. Based on this data, we could also speculate that Governor Akina is somehow involved, though I don't want to focus on that at the moment."

Steve began pacing as he spoke, the plan for what they needed to do next already forming in his mind.

"Kono, we need to know who else is involved in this. Based on this new information, can you see who else is an employee of Keystone? Find out who they are, where they are, and any connection they may have to Wo Fat or Hiro Noshimuri."

"Sure thing," she replied, already sorting through paperwork and making a space for herself at the table to organize the files.

"Danny, dig deeper into the financials. See what other large transactions you can find. Maybe we can get a hit on other dealings they have had, or even a bank account we can trace."

He stopped pacing to see Danny grinning up at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Danny…" Steve growled.

"It just looks like you've got your groove back, is all," he said with a smile.

Steve smirked. "Shut up."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Steve took out his phone and started walking out to his living room. "I'm going to find out what was in those containers."

* * *

><p>"Just get off the phone with your girlfriend?" Danny asked as Steve reappeared in the kitchen thirty minutes later. Steve shook his head.<p>

"She's not my girlfriend, Danny, and no. I called in a few favors at the NCTC. They're sending something over now."

Steve's first reaction actually had been to call Catherine, but he hadn't spoken with her in over two years. He didn't think Wo Fat knew about his relationship with her, but he couldn't be sure. He had risked a phone call to her after he had left Hawaii, promising to contact her again when he felt it was safe to do so. Steve had thought about her many times over the years, even going so far as picking up the phone and dialing her number before changing his mind and hanging up.

He and Catherine had always kept it casual, an unspoken arrangement they had agreed upon early on in their relationship. But he deeply cared about her, and hoped he would be able to call her soon. But not yet. Not until he could finish his work here and bring Wo Fat down.

Danny stood up so Steve could sit down to obtain the secure data uplink to his laptop. He shifted awkwardly in his chair. Having spent nearly the entire day holed up in his kitchen, huddled around the table and sorting through files, he was longing for the spaciousness and comfortableness of his former office at Five-0 headquarters.

"I requested some satellite footage of the docks in Nassau and we got a hit on some suspicious activity," Steve explained as he opened the files. The images popped up and were of surprisingly good quality, the time date stamp showing that a picture was taken every ten seconds. At first, it looked like the type of activity you would expect on a shipping yard. Hi-Los zipping in and out of the frame, crewmembers roaming about, dock masters overseeing the operation.

It wasn't until the frame-by-frame shots began to show the sun setting that the activity seemed to change, the end of the workday obvious as workers dispersed. A few frames showed nothing, and then several black SUVs drove into the shipyard. Steve leaned forward, his face inches from the screen as he saw several men in suits step out of each vehicle. They waited a few moments until a large white van appeared, backing into the dock area; its taillights bright in the darkening space.

"It's going to get too dark soon to see much of anything," Danny observed over Steve's left shoulder.

Steve didn't say anything, just squinted his eyes to watch the images as they flashed across the screen. A few men opened the back of the van and began unloading large wooden boxes, each of them unmarked, but appearing to be heavy enough that it required two men to carry. They took them to an area off-screen, then returned to unload more until the van was empty. The van left and another took its place. The process was repeated. Over and over this happened until it was too dark to see anything. Steve counted six vans before the images eventually stopped coming.

Steve leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "He's got to be transporting weapons into Hawaii. And judging by the weight of the crates, I'd say quite a few of them. The length of the crates suggest an assault rifle of some kind…. maybe AK-47s or M16s. But what's he doing with them once he gets them here?"

"Selling them," Danny stated matter-of-factly. "To the Yakuza, maybe?"

"Maybe," Steve pondered. "Let's watch it again," he said, leaning forward to replay the images.

"Why?" Danny asked. "There wasn't much to see. Some men in suits. Some ominous cars. And some unmarked cargo. What do you expect to get out of watching it again?"

"Nothing," Kono remarked from Steve's right. He turned to look at her, confused by her remark, but was surprised to see the small smile on her face. "We can't see anything else by watching it again _here._"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, clearly as confused as Steve.

"We can't get anything off this video on this tiny screen. But," Kono paused, raising her eyebrows slightly and smiling even more, "if we had some better equipment, I could probably run facial recognition on the video. Maybe increase the resolution to get a license plate number."

"And where do you expect to get this better equipment? You got a mobile lab in your car I don't know about?"

"No." Kono looked from Danny down to Steve, her eyes sparkling conspiratorially. "But I know a place we could go."

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea," Danny whispered for the third time to Steve, who was standing next to him, occasionally looking around to be sure they were alone. Kono was crouched in front of both of them, attempting to pick the lock that would grant them access to their old offices.<p>

"We'll be fine." Steve whispered back. "We'll be in and out before anyone notices we're here. Nothing's going to go wrong."

He felt Danny tense up next to him.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Danny demanded, his voice raising an octave. "Do you not watch television?"

Steve turned to look at Danny. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm seriously just waiting for you to get struck by lightning or shot in the back right now. _Nothing's going to go wrong_. Honestly. It's like you _ask_ for trouble."

"Danny, Kono says that no one has been in here since we left two years ago. All of the equipment we need is here. You think that someone is going to decide to stop by tonight, of all nights?"

Danny thrust his hands out. "Well they are now! You've officially jinxed us."

Steve restrained himself from letting out a sigh of frustration. "Would you relax? Don't go all Danny on me and just settle."

"Settle? Don't tell me to….." Danny paused, taking the time to point at Steve. "Wait, did you just use my name as a verb?"

Steve grinned and shrugged. "No…. I think it was an adjective."

"Yeah, 'cuz that's so much better," Danny retorted sarcastically.

"Ladies, are you done now?" Kono asked, and Steve suddenly noticed she was standing, a big smile on her face. The doors to the former Five-0 headquarters were unlocked and open.

Steve patted Kono on the shoulder as he strode past her into the office. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he crossed over the Five-0 seal inlayed on the floor. Though the offices were bare and cleared out, he couldn't help but remember a time when they were full of life and energy. When even on their off-days, it wasn't uncommon to find Chin or Kono or Danny here, finishing up some work or just gathered around the workstation, chatting and laughing. It pained him to see the place where so much good had been accomplished turned into a forgotten office space that no soul had visited in two years.

It didn't take much time for the three of them to get the workstation up and running, even with Danny's muted protests and general misgivings about breaking and entering. Kono went to work immediately, her fingers moving skillfully along the desktop surface as if she had never left. She pulled up the files Steve had received from NCTC and began picking out key images she felt she could improve.

"I can't get a clear shot of any plates on the vehicles," Kono said, slightly defeated. "But I can enhance the faces of a few of the gentlemen in suits." A few keystrokes later, and three headshots were brought up, the faces blurry and indistinguishable. Kono typed in a few commands and the screen slowly began to appear clearer.

"Well, that's not surprising," Danny remarked as one of the images showed Wo Fat standing in the center of the dock, overseeing the transfer of crates.

Steve's eyes narrowed at the sight of Wo Fat, but he didn't recognize the other two. "Kono, run facial recognition on the other two. See if anything pops up."

A minute later they had a positive identification on one of the men.

"Saburo Conway," Kono announced. "Only one prior for money laundering back in the nineties. Nothing since."

Steve looked at Conway's image on the screen, the name and face tickling at his memory, though he was certain he'd never met the man before. Suddenly Danny snapped his fingers.

"Conway! Zane Conway was the shooter Chin took out at the warehouse."

Kono's fingers raced across the screen, pulling up Zane's photo as well. "You're right, Danny. Zane Conway, son of Saburo Conway. And you can probably guess where Saburo works."

"Keystone Properties," Steve stated. "What's the story on the other guy?"

Kono shook her head. "He's not in the system. I'll try a few other searches, see if he shows up anyplace."

"Looks like hired muscle," Danny commented.

Steve agreed. The other individual didn't look like your typical businessman. He stood a distance away from the other two, his gaze fixed off-screen, probably toward where the crates were being loaded. Steve turned his attention back to the still image of Wo Fat. Whatever was being transported must have been important for him to be there himself. Steve didn't think he'd expose himself otherwise.

"Jackson Chao," Kono announced, pulling up an image of Chao's driver's license. "Formerly of Laie. Once employed by a firm that handles private security."

"_Formerly_ of Laie?" Danny questioned.

"He's dead," Kono replied. "Car accident, last year."

"What about Conway?" Steve asked, stepping forward to stand next to Kono. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes. His current address shows him in Honolulu."

Steve nodded, thinking ahead to their next move. "Alright, let's…"

He was cut off by the sound of someone walking down the corridor. Kono's eyes rounded in surprise while Danny and Steve moved silently toward the door, each pulling out their weapon. A lone flashlight peered around the corner, blinding him momentarily before he could hear Danny speaking loudly.

"I am Detective Williams, HPD. Identify yourself!"

"Raul Posada," came the reply behind the shaking flashlight. "I'm the night watchman for this building."

Steve sighed with relief and holstered his weapon, seeing Danny do the same. Kono was behind him, still at the workstation, quickly removing all of the screens of the images and evidence they had been reviewing.

"I'm sorry Detective, but I am going to have to ask the three of you to leave the premises immediately. I did not receive any authorization for you to be here this evening."

"Of course," Danny said, ushering Steve out the door and motioning for Kono to follow. They strode past the watchman as he shut the doors behind them. Once out of the building, Steve and Danny headed to his car after bidding Kono a goodnight. Steve was happy that she had agreed to meet up with them again the next morning so they could continue their work on the case.

"If only someone would have warned us that something like this would happen!" Danny exclaimed as he approached his car. "Oh wait, I did!"

"Shut up," Steve replied, but his voice lacked any trace of malice. He instinctively went to the driver's side door, laughing inwardly as Danny tossed him the keys and got in the passenger side. Looks like old habits were hard to break. He was glad Danny didn't question it, though, since Steve had a plan he was sure Danny wouldn't like.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We're heading to pay Mr. Conway a visit," Steve said as he steered the car in the opposite direction of his home.

"I was just thinking we should do that," Danny replied.

"Really?"

"No!" Danny shouted, his arms flailing out in front of him. "We are _not_ going to see him tonight. You, Steven, are going to drive yourself home so I may, in turn, drive myself home. Turn the car around!"

"Danny…"

"Don't _Danny _me! It's late. We're tired. Tomorrow we can get a warrant and…"

"A warrant, Danny? No. Conway could get wind of it and skip town before we can speak to him. No, we go see him now so we can take him by surprise and…"

Steve trailed off, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. He whipped the car around in a tight U-turn and began heading back to his house. Next to him, Danny's arm flew up to the ceiling, trying to keep himself steady as a string of mumbled curses left his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"You're right, Danny. I need to go home first."

The drive home was quick, Steve not bothering to obey many traffic laws along the way. Danny kept up his protests, but eventually got quiet, apparently noticing that Steve wasn't going to change his mind. Once he pulled in the driveway, he told Danny to stay put and ran inside, making sure he took the keys with him in case Danny got any ideas of driving off without him. He ran up to his bedroom, and yanked open the doors to his closet. In the back corner was a box hidden beneath piles of towels and sheets. He rifled through everything until he found what he was looking for, and then ran back downstairs and out to the car. Danny was still seated in the car looking rather unhappy. Steve hopped back in and they were back on the road.

"You mind telling me what the plan is?" Danny asked, eyeing the device that Steve had plopped in his lap. "What is this thing?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, Steve parked Danny's car on the street in front of Saburo Conway's home. Through the closed drapes, Steve could see lights were on inside the home and two cars were parked in the driveway. Steve shut off the car and stepped out, walking calmly to the front door with Danny right next to him.

Steve looked over to Danny, who nodded, and he knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal an older man. Steve recognized him as Saburo Conway immediately.

"Mr. Conway," Steve began, "do you know who I am?"

Though Mr. Conway answered to the negative, Steve could tell he was lying.

"I think you know exactly who I am."

Steve yanked the door open and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, pulling him out and slamming him up against the side of the house.

"You deliver a message to Wo Fat for me. Tell him that I'm on to him. And that I will find him. And then I will kill him."

He let go of Conway and turned around, marching back out to the car. Danny didn't say anything during the exchange and followed Steve back to the car quietly. They both got in, but Steve didn't start the car. He waited until he saw Conway, who was visibly shaking, enter his home again and shut the front door.

"Well, if Wo Fat didn't know you were on the island before, he sure does now," Danny remarked.

"Think about it, Danny. If Governor Akina is in league with Wo Fat like we suspect he is, then I'm sure he's already told Wo Fat that I'm here." It was all speculation at this point, but Steve had never been one to believe in coincidences. "But, Wo Fat doesn't know that we are suspicious of Akina. Therefore, I had to find another way to alert him."

"So let me get this straight… you _want_ Conway to tell Wo Fat you are here?"

"Yes," Steve said, getting out of the car again. He walked quietly over to Danny's side of the car. "Hand me that device."

Danny slid it through his open window and Steve took it before crouching a little low and making his way over to the two vehicles parked in the driveway. One was a silver Mustang and the other a dark blue ZR1. Steve stood up straighter, suddenly realizing he didn't know which car belonged to Conway. He contemplated his options a moment before he heard Danny sneak up behind him.

"He drives the Ford," he said quietly, pointing out to the silver car on the right. When Steve gave him a questioning look, Danny said, "Trust me. He drives the Ford."

Steve decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, getting down on his hands and knees to crawl close to the car's underbelly. He slid on to his back, pushing back with his heels to get under the car. Once he found a good location, he activated the device in his hand and attached it, making sure it was secure before crawling back out. He motioned to Danny to get back in the car and once they were both settled, Steve started the car and headed home.

"Tracking device?" Danny asked once they were on the road.

"Yup," Steve answered, occasionally checking the rearview mirror to confirm they weren't being followed.

"And you just happened to have one of those at home?"

"Yup."

"Do you think he'll actually lead us to Wo Fat?"

Steve was silent for a moment, contemplating what he had just done. He had basically just announced his presence to the man who had already killed one member of his team and had threatened to do more of the same. Steve knew he had to lure Wo Fat somehow, and this bold action was the first, and only, idea that had come to mind.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If you haven't read **moogsthewriter's** "Built for the road ahead" story, please do so. It is great! And that was why Danny knew that Conway drove a Ford. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Sixteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

The two partners made their way back to Steve's house in relative silence, the day's events running over and over again in Steve's mind. He could hardly believe the day had begun with an argument between the two of them. It also seemed like ages ago that Kono surprised him with her presence in his kitchen. He wasn't sure she would come, and they had their fair share of awkward moments throughout the day. But now they were all working together again as a team, and Steve couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. He had missed his friends and working with them again today had been a great experience.

He hoped it wouldn't be his last.

He hadn't given much thought to what would happen later, assuming his plan worked and they were able to get to Wo Fat. Five-0 was still disbanded. And if Governor Akina really was corrupt, the likelihood of the task force being reinstated was minimal. Even if it was restored, Steve wasn't sure if Danny and Kono would want to join up, though he felt fairly certain Danny would.

Steve pulled into the driveway and climbed out of Danny's car. He waited for Danny to drive away before heading inside, exhausted and ready for bed. He shut his front door and flipped the switch to turn on the lights, but nothing happened. Thinking it was a blown fuse, he cautiously made his way through his living room and up the stairs where the fuse box was located.

Just as he reached the top step, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He whirled around, but it was too late as a fist slammed into his stomach, stealing all of his air. He doubled over briefly as the shadow of his attacker approached him again, but this time he was ready. He stood suddenly, bringing a right hook up into the chin of his attacker, causing the man to stumble back. Steve took advantage of his attacker's disorientation to lunge forward, grabbing the front of the man's shirt and throwing him down on the ground.

As Steve stepped forward to identify the intruder, he was grabbed from behind, two strong arms wrapping tightly around his chest. Steve reacted automatically, sending an elbow backward into the second man's gut. The man let out a groan, but didn't relinquish his hold. Steve lashed out, trying to free himself from the vice-like grip around his torso. When that didn't work, he quickly bent forward to try to throw them both off balance. Steve smirked when his plan began to work, but the smile quickly vanished when he realized his mistake. The much larger man holding him began to sway, but not forward like Steve had hoped. Instead, they began to fall backward… right down the stairs.

Together, the second attacker and Steve tumbled down the stairs, Steve trying to use the man's body as a cushion as best he could. They hit the bottom with a large thud, the other man landing directly on top of Steve. For the second time in a few short minutes, Steve felt the air whoosh out of his lungs and his vision went slightly fuzzy.

That was all the disorientation the attacker needed.

Steve bit back a cry of pain as he felt a knee dig into his back. He tried kicking out, hitting nothing but air, as both his arms were wrenched behind him and fastened with plastic cable ties. The pressure on his back didn't let up as he felt another pair of hands grabbing at his ankles. Steve kicked out again, this time connecting with an assailant's knee, a sickening crunching noise echoing through the air. The knee was removed from his back, and Steve was lifted up by the arms and thrown forward. Unable to brace his fall, he hit the floor hard and he rolled onto his side. A dark shadow came over him again, this time kicking him in the stomach, before tugging at his legs and securing them tightly.

Steve coughed. Unable to move and unable to see much in the darkness, he watched as three shadows moved around his house around him. Down the hall, into the kitchen, up the stairs. He could hear sounds of water splashing to the ground, though he couldn't process where it was coming from. Not until the smell hit his nostrils and a wave of realization hit him.

It wasn't water. It was gasoline.

Steve began to struggle against his bonds, but it was fruitless. He couldn't even find a way to scoot himself one way or another in his current state. Suddenly a voice spoke out in the darkness and he lifted his head to see the outline of Wo Fat as he sat casually on Steve's couch.

"We had an arrangement, Commander McGarrett. I offered you a chance to live a normal life, provided you stayed out of my affairs and away from the island. It appears you have done neither. And now you have forced me to take more extreme action."

Steve pulled at his bonds, refusing to accept the fact that once again, Wo Fat was right in front of him and he was unable to do anything about it.

"If you kill me," Steve spat out, hatred lacing every word he spoke, "it won't matter. Someone else will take up where I left off and they will find you and they will destroy you."

Steve couldn't be sure, but through the darkness he thought he saw Wo Fat smile.

"Perhaps you mean Mr. Williams? Or Miss Kalakaua? I'm quite certain they will think twice about pursuing me after finding you here," Wo Fat stated, getting to his feet and walking closer to where Steve lay on the floor. "As they say, a spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie."

Steve ground his teeth together, but didn't reply. Wo Fat turned and made his way to the front door of Steve's house. As if on cue, two of the three men in the house silently joined him and they made their way outside. Steve turned his head to the left to see the third lighting a match and throwing it into the kitchen. He could already hear the flames building, the sound of wind and crackling reaching his ears.

Steve's mind started to race, attempting to come up with a plan to get him out of his now burning home. Yet nothing came to mind as the futility of the situation plagued his every thought. He watched helplessly as the man who threw the match limped toward him, stopping right above his head. The man grimly smiled before aiming a swift kick at Steve's head.

He felt the boot connect to the side of his face and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Halfway home, Danny realized he'd left his phone at Steve's. He contemplated just getting it in the morning, but truth be told, he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep without it. Living a life where you could be called on a moment's notice to investigate a homicide, kidnapping or whatever else Hawaii's criminals had to throw at him, had trained Danny to have it with him at all times. He'd be back to Steve's house in ten minutes, and he knew Steve wouldn't be asleep yet. And even if by some chance he was, Danny could just slip in, grab his phone, and slip back out without Steve even knowing he was there.<p>

As Danny pulled on to Steve's street, he could see several cars backing out of the driveway. Suspicious, he sped up to get a closer look, confused why Steve would have visitors this late at night. As he got closer, his eyes traveled to the left to Steve's home and he gasped at the scene before him. Flames were visible behind the glass windows as they burned away the closed curtains. Danny looked back to the retreating cars… they were already speeding away and Danny would have to step on it to catch up. But he couldn't leave Steve's home, not when he was certainly inside.

Danny raced into the driveway, parked his car and jumped out, sprinting to the front door. Finding it locked, he pulled out his spare key, unlocked the door and shoved it open. Immediately, black smoke began to billow out and around him and he turned his head away, trying to avoid breathing it in. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to call it in, before remembering that he had left it inside Steve's house. That was the whole reason he had come back to begin with.

He took a deep breath of fresh air before shouting into the dark, smoke-filled living room of Steve's home.

"Steve!" Danny squinted, but couldn't see anything through the thick clouds. "Steve!"

He waited, but couldn't hear anything except the unmistakable sound of fire consuming everything inside. Danny knew he had to go in and find his partner, but he also knew he had to be smart about it. Steve could be anywhere inside. And at the rate the fire was building, he knew he had little time to find him and get out. Danny took off his tie and wadded it the best he could into a small ball. Taking one more breath of fresh air, he put the tie up to his face, covering his nose and mouth, ducked his head down, and went inside.

His father always told him that going into a burning building was like walking through the gates of hell. Now Danny understood what that meant.

The smoke made his eyes tear up, effectively taking away what little vision he had left. He crouched low, trying to stay as close to the ground as he could while still giving himself some maneuverability. Moving quickly, he went forward, scanning the floor for any indication of where Steve could be. Hoping Steve wasn't upstairs, Danny opted to go through the living room and toward the back of the house.

He moved cautiously but with good speed, knowing time was not on his side. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult as he went further into the house. The heat from the flames began to intensify, though Danny could hardly see them through the thick smoke. He cursed as his left foot caught on something and he stumbled forward to the ground, dropping his hand from his face to catch himself and losing his tie in the process. He fumbled around for it momentarily before giving up to continue his search.

"Steve!" Danny shouted again, immediately regretting it as smoke penetrated his lungs and he began to cough. He sat a moment, pulling the crook of his elbow up to his face to wipe away the sweat before beginning to crawl forward again.

Suddenly his hand brushed across something soft and he stopped. He blindly moved to his left and felt fabric beneath his fingertips. He bent lower and almost cried out in joy as he saw the color khaki swarm into his vision. He was holding on to Steve's leg! Scrambling up, he discovered that Steve was bound and unconscious. Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Steve!" Danny thought he heard a small groan, but Steve didn't open his eyes.

Danny turned his head, trying to get his bearings. He could barely see the front door of the house, still left open from when Danny had entered. He shifted himself so he was behind Steve's head and hooked his arms beneath Steve's. He tugged and slowly began dragging him toward the door. Danny coughed heavily and his vision swam from lack of clean oxygen, but he kept pulling at Steve's body, inch by inch, until they were nearly at the open door.

Danny grunted with effort as one final tug lurched both of them out the door and onto Steve's front porch. He found he still couldn't breathe; the plumes of smoke pouring out of the door prevented Danny from finding blessed relief. He yanked Steve's body again, down the steps and away from the burning home. Once he was satisfied they were at a safe distance, he collapsed next to Steve on the cool grass. His throat and lungs ached with each breath he took and his eyes were dry and burning. He rubbed them quickly before propping himself up into a seated position to look at his partner.

Steve's skin was pale and dark lines circled his eyes. Danny was relieved to see Steve's chest rising and falling steadily, though he could hear a rattling noise with each breath he took. Danny put a hand on Steve's shoulder again, looking back at the house.

It was almost entirely engulfed in flames now. He could hear windows shattering somewhere toward the back of the house and black smoke poured out into the evening air. Danny sighed with relief as he heard sirens in the distance, thankful that one of Steve's neighbors must have called HFD. He thought he should probably be doing something, like untying his partner and checking his vitals, but he was so exhausted. His head throbbed and his body ached.

With his hand still on Steve's shoulder, Danny fell back to the ground, thankful for the sleep that came over him.

* * *

><p>Kono paced around the small hospital room, pestering each nurse and doctor that came inside. But they told her the same thing each time. It was smoke inhalation at its finest. Steve would be okay, but they still needed to run some more tests. They asked her kindly to be patient and they would notify her of any changes. Over the past several hours, Steve had been subject to several blood draws, a chest x-ray, a repeat chest x-ray, and several doses of meds to help reduce the swelling in his throat. Now he lay in his bed, an oxygen mask over his face, and still quite pale.<p>

Steve and Danny had arrived by ambulance over 12 hours ago. Danny had been treated and released, and only a frantic call from Rachel had forced him to go home. Kono promised to call him as soon as Steve woke, but she was not surprised when Danny had shown up again only 6 hours later, this time carrying a small laptop case.

"How is he?" Danny asked, his voice still a little raspy from his own encounter with smoke.

"Same," Kono replied, choosing to finally sit down in a chair at the foot of Steve's hospital bed. "They mentioned something about his pulse ox levels, but honestly, who knows what they are saying half the time."

Danny flashed a smile at Kono before taking the other seat in the room. He looked over his shoulder before unzipping the black case at his feet and pulling out a laptop. He handed it over to Kono, who looked back at him, puzzled.

"Steve put a tracking device on Conway's vehicle," Danny explained. "I was able to find someone to hack into Steve's network and get the info needed for us to track him. I was hoping you could pull it up, see if Conway has been anywhere interesting in the past 12 hours."

Kono smiled she lifted the lid of the laptop to start it up. "Sure thing."

"Good," Danny stated.

Kono stopped what she was doing to watch as Danny looked away from her and back to Steve. She could see the pain and sadness in his eyes, an expression that Kono had grown accustomed to seeing from Danny in the weeks and months after Steve had first left Hawaii. It was something that she secretly had hoped she wouldn't have to see again now that Steve was back. Though she hadn't worked through all of her feelings about working with Steve again, she was happy for Danny. She had wanted to ask him why he had asked the Governor to contact Steve and get him back to the island, but she thought she already knew the answer.

Danny just missed his partner. That much she could understand.

Turning her attention back to the laptop, she pulled up the proper program and saw Steve's tracking information already uploaded into the system. The data was already archiving and corresponding maps were beginning to illustrate the movements.

"Whoever did this is excellent," Kono admired to Danny. "Who set this up for you?"

"Toast," Danny replied, not taking his eyes off his sleeping partner.

Kono cocked her head back, not sure if she heard Danny correctly. "Who?"

"Toast," he repeated, turning to look back at Kono. "He's just a guy who has helped us out before."

"Oh." Kono shook her head slightly. She waited as the program identified the source signal and began compiling the tracking data for the past 13 hours… right about the time Steve activated the device.

"Kono, there's… there's something else I need to ask you to do for me."

"Anything, Danny."

Danny wrung his hands together and looked her in the eyes. "When you are done with that, I need you to show me how to use it."

Kono shrugged her shoulders. It seemed like a reasonable request.

"Of course, Danny. It's pretty easy. You just… need… to…" She trailed off as the realization about his request hit her. She began to shake her head and Danny, sensing her upcoming reaction, put his hands up in defense.

"No, Danny. No. You are not taking me off this case."

"Kono, listen. Just listen, okay? We both know Wo Fat tried to kill Steve last night," Danny began, gesturing to Steve's still form on the bed next to him. "Governor Akina is undoubtedly working with him. Which means that Wo Fat knows we're working this case with Steve too. It's only a matter of time before he comes after us."

Kono's heart was racing. She understood where Danny was coming from. He had always tried to keep her safe and away from everything, especially after Chin's death. But there was no way she was going to step aside and hide this time. She owed it to Chin.

"No, Danny. I am not going anywhere. Don't you understand? I want to be the one…" Kono stopped suddenly, looking away from Danny.

"Want to be the one what?" Danny demanded.

Kono took a calming breath before continuing.

"I want to be the one who kills him."

Danny's eyebrows shot up and he sat back in his chair. Kono looked away from him. She hadn't planned on confessing that piece of information to him, but it was something she had been thinking about for a long, long time. When Chin died, grief and sadness had consumed her life. She had refused to join HPD, choosing instead to be alone and re-think her life. Over time, the sadness turned into anger and hatred toward Wo Fat. And even though Danny didn't share much of his investigation with her, she still had friends within the department that had kept her up to speed on what he was doing. She hated going behind his back, but she wanted… no, needed…. to know when Danny was getting close to catching Wo Fat.

"Kono, listen to me," Danny said, his voice quiet. "You don't know what you are saying. Killing someone… it's not…. you don't….."

Danny sighed and got out of his chair, walking over to where Kono was, and kneeled next to her.

"I know you think killing Wo Fat will bring you closure. But it won't. Trust me. I want you as far away from this as possible."

Kono shook her head again, refusing to give in. "Danny, I'm not…"

"She stays," a hoarse voice declared and Kono looked over to Steve's bed. His eyes were open and fixed upon her with a strong gaze. "She has every right to be here as you do, Danny."

Kono smiled at Steve, who nodded back at her when she mouthed a silent "thank you" to him. She just hoped she got the opportunity to bring down Wo Fat and end the cycle of madness that had consumed all of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** Wow! The reviews for last chapter were quite amazing! Thank you everyone! I really, really do appreciate it. :)

**Note #2:** First Chin, then Steve's house. Now, through the power of flashback, the fate of the Camaro.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Seventeen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Steve knew he was being followed. He had to give them credit: they were good. But he could still pick out the small blue car that weaved in and out of traffic with him as Steve drove frantically through Honolulu. He knew he was cutting it close. But he also knew this was something he had to do._

_After he had left Five-0 headquarters, he made a quick phone call to someone he thought might be able to help. At least in the short-run. Steve knew it was a temporary solution at best, but if things panned out the way he hoped they would, Steve would be back in Hawaii in a few short months. And his time spent off the island wouldn't be wasted. He'd use every resource and contact he had to find Wo Fat._

_And then he would kill him._

_Steve checked his watch again and cursed. Time was short. His truck didn't offer the maneuverability that he was used to when he drove Danny's Camaro. But it would have to do under the circumstances. Finally, he pulled into his destination, seeing a crowd of people already there. With the amount of cars parked along the street and in the lot, Steve found it easy to find a place to conceal his truck and still have a decent view of the proceedings._

_Ahead and to his right, a grassy hill sloped up slightly. At least fifty people were present, all dressed in bright colored shirts or dresses with beautiful patterns. Only HPD personnel were dressed in dark, their uniforms standing out among the rainbow of colors around them. Steve tried to spot Danny and Kono, but it was impossible to see them at this angle, and he couldn't risk getting out. Though it sickened him to be playing fiddle to Wo Fat's tune, he simply couldn't risk not following his instructions. He was already toeing the line by coming to Chin's funeral._

_Steve wouldn't stay until the end, but he at least had to come and pay his respects to his friend._

_Steve thought back to the day he had first returned to Hawaii and he had a chance encounter with Chin. Steve had been impressed that Chin remembered who he was, and was touched at his concern over his father's murder and the resulting HPD case. Steve knew that Chin was a great quarterback and cop, but that day he had learned something else. _

_That Chin was a great man and a loyal friend._

_Meeting Chin on the docks that day was more than just coincidence. It was as though fate was telling him that the two of them were meant to work together. Steve had been proud to serve next to someone as honorable as Chin. _

_He watched as a single HPD officer broke rank and moved toward the center of the gathering. A few moments later, he returned with a folded American flag and presented it to someone seated near the casket, presumably Chin's mother. Steve's breath hitched at this symbolic gesture he was all-too familiar with, having attended several funerals for fallen comrades in the past. _

_While those had been difficult, this was nearly unbearable._

_He knew that three other funerals much like this one were scheduled to take place…. three other officers that Steve had led to their deaths. Of course he felt remorse for those officers who had lost their lives that day, but Chin…. Chin's death was almost too much to handle. Guilt and shame began to wash over Steve and he suddenly felt claustrophobic in the cabin of his truck. He cracked a window to let a cool breeze in from outside and he closed his eyes to steady his rapid breathing. _

_Steve knew he could not afford to get emotional now. He still had to do what he could to protect the living._

_Steve sat quiet and alone with his guilt, the silence finally broken by the ringing of his cell phone. He had turned off his phone for the past several hours, knowing that Danny and maybe Kono would try to contact him, and he needed to resist the urge to talk to his friends. But he had been expecting this call, and he answered it quickly._

_"This is McGarrett."_

_"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. This is Vice Admiral Maguire. I was surprised to hear that you had been trying to reach me today."_

_"Yes Sir, thank you for returning my call, and at this late of an hour," Steve replied, recognizing the time difference. "I have recently been released from my duties on Hawaii, Sir, and it just so happens that I will be landing in Norfolk tomorrow morning. I was hoping to get a meeting with you in regards to joining your team."_

_There was silence on the line for a moment. Steve knew that his request was unorthodox. One does not simply request to be put on the NCTC's payroll. Steve had worked with Maguire before and hoped that their history, as well as Steve's reputation, would at least grant him a chance to sit down with the man._

_"That is an interesting proposition, Commander. I will have someone from my office get in touch with you tomorrow. Where will you be staying?"_

_"I haven't arranged any lodging yet, Sir, and I will no longer be able to be reached at this number once I leave the island." Steve knew he must sound somewhat unorganized, but he didn't have time to explain everything to the admiral. "May I call you once I reach the mainland?"_

_"That would be fine, Commander. Until then."_

_"Thank you, Sir," Steve responded, though he was certain Maguire had already terminated the call. He let out a deep sigh as he turned off his cell phone for the final time. _

_Looking back once again at Chin's funeral, he could see that it was wrapping up. He shifted in his seat, put the key back into the ignition, and started up his truck. He eased out of the parking lot, the familiar blue car falling in line behind him. Pulling away, he glanced in his rear-view mirror, trying in vain to get one final look at Danny or Kono. He tore his eyes away and focused on the road ahead._

_As he drove away, the rain began to fall._

* * *

><p><em>Danny held Kono's hand as she stood stock-still next to him. The rain began to fall and he felt her shiver, but still she didn't take her eyes off the casket. Most of the other attendees had already left, each saying their own private goodbye to the man about to be buried in the ground. Some hovered close, not sure how to let go. Danny stayed because Kono had silently asked him too, grabbing hold of his hand and not releasing her grip. Rachel had understood, giving Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Grace and Norah to wait for him in the car.<em>

_They stood together, getting wet with the rain misting down upon them, not speaking or moving. While Kono had been surrounded by numerous friends and family during the service, Danny noticed how she kept her distance from all of them, preferring to be next to him. He didn't mind. He'd been to many funerals of fallen friends in the line of duty, and he understood that sometimes it was easier to be close to those who shared the same kind of sorrow and loss that you did. Sometimes civilians didn't understand the bond that this line of work created between one another, and so they grieved in an entirely different way. Danny could sense that Kono didn't want the gentle pats on the back or the pitiful stares that others gave her. She just simply wanted to be left to grieve in her own way._

_It wasn't until everyone else had left that Kono let go of Danny's hand and stepped forward, placing her hand on top of the casket. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a moment before turning to face Danny. Her hair was matted against her head, the rain weighing it down around her somber eyes. _

_"Where is he, Danny?"_

_The question was so quiet that Danny almost didn't make it out. Though she didn't say a name, he knew who she was asking about._

_"I don't know," was his lame reply. _

_Kono nodded and looked away thoughtfully. "I hope he's alright."_

_Danny swallowed hard, sharing the same thought. Steve hadn't shown up for the funeral. Danny had called him over and over on his cell, but it went straight to voicemail. To say that this was uncharacteristic of Steve was an understatement. Danny couldn't shake the fear gripping him that something terrible had happened. _

_"You're coming over, right?" Kono asked, turning again to look at Danny._

_"Of course."_

_A small smile appeared on Kono's face. "Thanks, Danny."_

_She reached out and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away. With a small wave of her hand, she began to walk to her car. _

_Danny watched after her and then stepped forward to the casket, setting his hand on top. By now the light rain had had turned into a steady downpour, causing droplets of water to bounce lightly off the top of the casket._

_"Just par for the course," Danny said aloud to no one. He patted the lid once lightly with his hand and then stepped away. "See you around, brah."_

_He turned around and walked to his car, unable to look back._

* * *

><p><em>Danny checked his phone for the third time in five minutes. Still no message from HPD. Thirty minutes ago, he had finally had enough and called dispatch to request a squad car be sent to Steve's place. The fact that Steve had not only missed the funeral, but now had failed to show up for the gathering afterwards, was far too unsettling for Danny. And though he tried to smile through all the handshakes and small talk, Danny's stomach was aching and his head was throbbing with all the worry he was feeling. He desperately wanted to race out of Kono's aunt's home and track down his partner. <em>

_Because if Steve wasn't lying dead someplace, Danny was going to kill him._

_Finally his phone vibrated and he excused himself from a group of people, finding a hallway to duck into._

_"Williams."_

_"Detective Williams, this is Officer Chen. My partner and I searched Commander McGarrett's home, sir, and he isn't here."_

_"Is there anything out of the ordinary? Any signs of a struggle? Anything?"_

_There was a pause on the other end of the line. "It doesn't appear so, sir."_

_Danny audibly sighed, turning to look back into the living room where the majority of people had gathered to share stories about Chin. He could see Rachel standing next to Charlie Fong, holding Norah and laughing about something funny Charlie must have told her. Grace sat next to Kono on the couch where she was being shown how to create origami figures. He hated to skip out on them, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He'd have to see Steve's house for himself._

_"Thank you Chen," Danny said before hanging up. _

_He headed back out to the throng of people, making his way over to his wife._

_"Rachel, I have to go."_

_She looked at him, concerned. "What is it? Is it Steve?"_

_Danny bit his lip. "I don't know. He's not home. He's not answering his cell. Something is wrong. I need to go find out what."_

_She nodded, shifting Norah over to her other hip. "Alright. But how am I to get home?"_

_"I can bring her home," Kono said, suddenly appearing behind Danny._

_"No, I couldn't ask you to do that," Rachel replied sympathetically._

_"It's not a problem. Really. I wouldn't mind getting out of here early anyhow."_

_Danny looked back to Rachel, who nodded in consent. He gave her a quick kiss, hugged Norah and Grace goodbye, and left as quickly as possible while still trying to be polite. He moved Norah's car seat out of the Camaro and into Kono's car before heading straight to Steve's house. The first thing he noticed as he pulled into the driveway was that Steve's truck was gone. Since that could mean any number of things, Danny decided to check around inside first before forming any opinions._

_Upon entering, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Chen was right… there were no signs of a struggle or of anyone breaking in. Danny went upstairs to Steve's bedroom. At first it seemed everything was in order, but when he pulled open the closet door, his heart sank. While it wasn't empty, it certainly did not hold Steve's entire wardrobe. Danny noticed several hangers had fallen onto the floor, as if whoever removed the clothing was in a big hurry. He couldn't see Steve's Naval uniform anywhere either._

_He did a full sweep of the bedroom before heading back downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and freezer, noting that they were both almost completely empty. Heading over to the trashcan, he noticed it was nearly full of food. _

_"What the hell, McGarrett?"_

_Checking out the rest of the house, Danny couldn't find Steve's keys or cell phone. All indications were that Steve left under his own accord. And Danny couldn't explain why that terrified him._

_After getting back in his car, he started driving toward Five-0 headquarters. Though technically they didn't work there anymore, neither he nor Steve had gone back to clear out their workspaces yet and Danny was hoping to find something there that might lead him to Steve's whereabouts. On his way there, he pulled out his phone and called HPD to request a BOLO on Steve and his truck. Danny had to do a little persuading, since he didn't have any evidence of foul play, but by the time he had arrived at his destination, they had given in to his request. _

_Running up the stairs two at a time, he finally made it into the office. Nothing in the bullpen seemed out of place, so Danny went directly into Steve's office. Steve's laptop was open on his desk, but asleep. He absently clicked on the keyboard and a log-in screen popped up. Danny sat in Steve's chair, typing in a passphrase he knew to be correct, and the computer came to life. No applications were active and no files were open. Danny would have to get someone from forensics to analyze the computer to find out if it had been tampered with. _

_Danny sat back in the chair, spinning it slightly from side to side when he noticed a light on out of the corner of his eye. A desk lamp was on in his office. He made his way out of Steve's office and over to his, quickly opening the glass door. Scanning his desk, he found that a framed photo of Grace had been moved and underneath was a small piece of white paper. Danny tentatively reached out and opened it. There, in Steve's angular handwriting, was a note to Danny:_

_'Forced to leave Hawaii. Hope you understand. Stay away from Wo Fat… NOT SAFE!'_

_Danny read and re-read the note over and over, not willing to accept what it said. This didn't make any sense to Danny and the more he stood there and read the note, the angrier he became. He wadded up the note and threw it across the room before plopping down in his office chair, head buried in his hands._

_'Forced?' What did that possibly mean? What could force Steve to leave Hawaii so suddenly and right before Chin's funeral? He couldn't piece it together and he felt at a loss of what to do next. The detective inside him told him to find out where Steve went. If he was leaving the island, then it was a good bet that he went to the airport. That would be Danny's next stop._

_He stood up and walked determinedly out of the office. He stopped, closing his eyes momentarily in thought before going back in. He stooped down and picked up the note, smoothing it out the best he could to read it one last time. _

_Sighing, he pulled out his wallet, folded up the note, and put it inside one of the folds before turning off the lamp and leaving._

_Several hours later, Danny found himself back in the Camaro and headed home. His hunch about the airport had been correct. Steve's truck was found in the long-term parking lot of Honolulu International Airport, the keys and Steve's cell phone locked inside. Danny wanted to mount an investigation immediately, but the Chief of Police disagreed. There was no proof to contradict that Steve left under his own power. The clerk at the airport stated that Steve was alone when he purchased his one-way ticket to Chicago, and said that though he seemed solemn, he did not appear to be under any kind of duress. Video footage from the terminal confirmed the statement._

_Though Steve was known to fly off the handle from time to time and make rash decisions, Danny refused to believe that his partner would just decide to get up and leave the island without telling anyone why. _

_The rain had finally stopped and the clouds were beginning to thin as a nearly full moon illuminated the night. Danny drove home in a daze, utterly confused and dejected from the day's events. He had buried a good friend today and had apparently lost another. He wasn't entirely sure how to go forward. Clearly, Wo Fat was involved. Why else would Steve include a warning to Danny in the note? _

_But if Steve thought that a cryptic note would keep Danny away from Wo Fat, he was very much mistaken. _

* * *

><p><em>Days turned into weeks…. Weeks into months. <em>

_Danny had turned into a man of routine. He worked his job each day to the best of his ability, went home to a family he adored, and spent each night dreaming of Steve or Chin, often interrupted with a cameo appearance by Wo Fat. _

_Mondays were swimming lessons with Grace. Tuesdays he stayed home so Rachel could attend her night class. Wednesdays he spent time with Kono. Thursdays were another school night for Rachel, so Danny often took the girls someplace special like the beach or the aquarium. _

_But today was Friday. And every Friday at 6:30 p.m., Danny paid a visit to Steve's house. He'd bring along a couple of beers, sit on Steve's lanai, and stare at out at the ocean. This had been his routine for the past six months._

_Six months since Chin's death and Steve's disappearance. Plenty of time for the rumor mill to pick up full steam. Some thought Steve was dead. Others thought he had a mental breakdown over Chin's death and had fled the country. Some speculated he had joined up with the SEALs again and was off saving the world on a daily basis. _

_Danny wasn't sure what to believe. And so he came, every Friday, to Steve's house to remind himself that someone he cared about once lived here. And though Danny's faith had faltered over the past several months regarding Steve's return, he allowed himself to imagine, once a week, that Steve would come back one day._

_Finishing off his second beer, he checked his watch and decided he should head home. Rachel would be getting Grace and Norah ready for bed, and Danny wanted to be there to tuck them in. He stood and stretched, grabbing his empty bottles, and made his way back through the slider and into Steve's home. As usual, he washed out his bottles, wiped down the counters, and exited out the side door to throw his trash out in the bins. _

_As he deposited his bottles, something caught his eye. A reflection from the fading sunlight was bouncing off a car windshield passing in front of Steve's house… a car that did not belong to Danny. His heart skipped a beat. Had Steve returned?_

_Quickly and quietly, he dropped the bottles in the bin and crept along the side of the house to get a better look. A black SUV was driving slowly in front of Steve's house, the back window down halfway. Danny crouched behind a bush near the front of the home to avoid being seen, his hand instinctively reaching for his weapon. After a moment, he risked peeking out from behind the bush, only to see that the SUV had stopped completely at the end of the driveway. Danny moved slightly to his left, hoping to catch a glimpse into the open window. He watched and waited for something to happen, but the vehicle simply sat there. The unknown driver and passenger had to have noticed Danny's Camaro in the driveway. _

_What were they waiting for?_

_Suddenly, as if in answer to Danny's unvoiced question, the back window lowered completely. A man's face appeared, his narrowed eyes staring directly at Danny. Danny stood up slowly, his face unable to hide the shock he was feeling._

_It was Wo Fat._

_For a moment, Danny stood there, frozen. Then his senses rushed back to him and he raised his gun, pointing it straight at Wo Fat. The SUV suddenly darted out and away from Steve's house and Danny sprinted toward his car, jumping in and pulling out before he had shut his door completely. He raced out of the driveway in pursuit of the SUV, pulling out his phone in the process._

_By the time he was done requesting HPD backup, the SUV made its way out of Steve's neighborhood, merging into the steady early evening traffic. Danny kept his Camaro a safe distance back as the SUV wove back and forth across the lanes and in between cars. Suddenly the SUV veered down a side street and Danny accelerated to keep up. Again the lead car swerved down another street and Danny pursued. _

_Their speed was manageable; the driving neither erratic nor dangerous, and Danny had to wonder what Wo Fat's endgame was. He didn't appear to be trying to make a grand getaway, yet he wasn't slowing down to allow Danny to overtake him either. It was as though Wo Fat was luring him…_

_The realization hit him suddenly and he slowed down drastically, not wanting to be driving straight into a trap he wouldn't be able to maneuver out of. Keeping his eyes up front, he didn't notice the second SUV speeding up behind him until it was too late. His body jerked forward from the force of the second vehicle colliding into the rear of his Camaro. Danny accelerated, trying to move his car closer to the lead vehicle and further away from the rear. But the second car matched his speed, coming up to ram into him again._

_The intensity of the second hit caused the Camaro to lurch toward oncoming traffic. Danny swerved a little too sharply and the car veered to the right. One final bump from the SUV in just the right spot sent Danny's car off the roadway and down a steep ridge. He slammed on the brakes, but it did little to slow him down. A few terrifying seconds later and the Camaro slammed nearly head-on into a tree. The airbags deployed with a loud rushing sound and Danny's face caved into the hard white sheeting._

_For a moment, he sat transfixed, hearing only his heavy breathing. Slowly, he lifted his head back against the seat rest and looked out the windshield. His car leaned against a large tree that had been wrapped by the front of his car, smoke slowly pluming out from underneath the hood. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and tried the door and it opened with a loud creaking sound. He stood on wobbly feet, his hands shaking slightly as the adrenaline died down from the excitement of the crash. Staring at his car, he put a shaky hand on the top, right above the driver's side door, as realization of what happened hit him._

_He had just crashed his Camaro._

_He looked back up the embankment toward the road, just in time to see two SUVs driving off, the sound of sirens wailing off in the distance. Anger boiled up inside him and Danny pounded the top of his car with a fist. With his other hand, he slammed the car door shut and kicked the front tire with his foot. Ignoring his throbbing head, he pulled at his hair and threw his arms up wildly around him._

_"Really? C'mon!"_

_He stood there, putting his hands on his hips as he looked again at his car before he sagged down to the ground, his back resting against the front tire. He bent his legs and rested his arms on top of them, hanging his head down. All of the anger and disappointment he was feeling began to slowly wash away as he sat in relative silence. The dampness of the grass seeped through his pants but he hardly cared. Danny pulled out his wallet and opened it, carefully removing the note he once crumpled and threw down in anger. Now it was well worn and the paper was almost smooth, due to six months of being carried around and more readings than Danny could bring himself to admit. He stared at Steve's words of warning as he sat there, and all the old, familiar questions began surfacing once again._

_Why had Steve left so suddenly? Why didn't he even bother to tell Danny where he was going? Why was Danny feeling betrayed by someone he had once considered to be his best friend? Maybe even a brother? Was it possible he didn't know Steve as well as he had thought?_

_No. He refused to accept that. Steve wouldn't leave Hawaii without a reason. He must have had some sort of plan. Steve always had a plan, no matter how ridiculous it seemed to be at the time. _

_But Danny had to ask himself, after six months, did these questions even matter anymore?_

_Danny felt the weight of everything push down heavily on him and his head dropped lower, his chin nearly touching his chest. He felt crushed. Defeated. And he did something he hadn't done since Rachel had left him back in New Jersey._

_Danny Williams wept._


	18. Chapter 18

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Eighteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he waited on his front porch steps, his other hand absently scratching at a loose piece of cement on the concrete steps he sat on. After picking at it for several minutes, he stood, unable to keep still any longer. He began to pace, back and forth across his small porch, up and down the three steps, and then back and forth again. Danny's head pounded in time with his beating heart and he stopped moving to rub his temples.

It had been an excruciatingly long couple of days. Waiting for Steve to wake up had been the hardest. Then, once he was awake, the waiting for him to recover enough to be released had been arduous. Especially with Steve's constant stream of insistence about how fine he was and how he needed to get out of there and how he didn't need any pain medications. But no one was buying it. He had many coughing spells and often wheezed while he spoke. On more than one occasion, Steve was forced to stop and catch his breath after making the small trek to the bathroom located a meager eight feet from his bed.

Still, Danny wasn't surprised at the rate of speed Steve managed to get himself released from the hospital. And he had to admit he was happy to have him back to a functioning form, even if he wasn't yet at 100%. And Steve being out of the hospital was a definite plus. Danny was as anxious as Steve was to get back to work on tracking down Wo Fat. News had to have traveled to him by now that Steve was alive. There was no telling what Wo Fat would do next. And that's why they had to find him soon. Not just for Steve's sake, but for everyone's.

Danny had tried, in vain, to get Kono to back away from this case. He wasn't surprised when she refused, and he was a little more than angry at Steve for insisting she stay. Danny had tried so hard to keep her sheltered and safe from the man who was responsible for Chin's death. And the fact that Wo Fat had now tried to openly kill their former boss only solidified his concerns.

Over the past two years, Danny and Kono had become quite close. She was like a little sister to him. _A little sister who could kick my ass if she wanted to_, he mused. At first, Danny saw it as his duty to be there for her, especially when Steve had left. He felt like Kono needed him to help her through her grieving process. But it became more than that. He realized much later that she hadn't really needed him… well, not as much as he probably thought she did…. but he had needed her. Though he tried to hide his concern, frustration and downright _infuriation_ about Steve's sudden departure, he knew Kono saw right through him. He was thankful for their weekly lunches together. It allowed him to hold on to a piece of something he didn't want to let go.

A piece of Five-0. A piece of hope that maybe, someday, things would return to normal.

Because, if Danny admitted the truth to himself, he had lost a bit of that hope along the way. Two years was just too damn long to wait for the type of closure and resolution he was seeking. But now Steve was back on the island and they were closer than ever to catching Wo Fat… the man who had basically ruined everything they had worked so hard to build.

Danny glanced at his watch. They should have been here by now. Kono was supposed to pick up Steve at the hospital and swing by the pharmacy before heading to Danny's. He resisted the urge to call her, knowing that she would scold him for being a worry-wart and that she could handle something as simple as being a chauffeur for Steve.

Ten minutes passed before Danny saw Kono's car pulling into his driveway. She got out quickly, going over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Steve. As Danny approached, he could hear Steve mumbling.

"…capable of getting out of the car on my own."

"Sure thing, boss," Kono replied with a smile and a wink at Danny.

Tensions between Kono and Steve had begun to lift ever since Steve gave his declaration of support for her to stay on the case. Though Danny was still simmering over that decision, he was happy to see the two of them easing their way back into their old relationship. He would take all the normality he could get at this point.

"What took you guys so long? I was going to send out a search party," Danny joked.

"Had to see the house," Steve replied tersely.

Danny bit his lip and looked away. Danny had tried to explain the damage of the McGarrett home to Steve, but of course Steve would want to see it for himself. It was a gruesome sight. Steve's home had been completely destroyed by the blaze set by Wo Fat and his goons. It wasn't lost on Danny that had he not returned to Steve's home that night to get his phone, Steve would be dead. And though Steve losing his home was a blow, it was preferable to him losing his life.

"Well, come inside," Danny stated, leading them all up the steps and into the front door. Danny stepped inside and moved to the right to allow room for Steve and Kono to walk through before closing and locking the door behind them. Danny was about to announce their presence to Rachel, but before he even opened his mouth, Grace was running down the stairs to their left. She paused a moment on the landing before a big smile formed on her face.

"Auntie Kono!" she exclaimed, jumping down the last two steps in a single bound and running into Kono's open arms.

"Hi Gracie!"

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Grace asked as she stepped away from Kono.

"Umm…." Kono replied, looking to Danny for some help.

"Of course she is, monkey!" Danny said, tugging at Grace's braided hair playfully.

"Daaaad," Grace teased, swatting Danny's hand away from her head before she turned to look at Steve.

"Hi Grace," Steve said, somewhat awkwardly. "Wow, you've gotten big."

Grace approached Steve cautiously before a big grin spread across her face. "Uncle Steve!" She threw her hands around his waist and Danny smiled as Steve hunched over to hug her back. After a moment, Steve looked up at Danny, a big grin on his face as well.

"Come on!" Grace said as she unlocked herself from Steve and spun around to lead them into the kitchen. "Mom made calzones for dinner."

Kono immediately followed behind, and Danny turned too before he felt Steve's hand on his arm, holding him back.

"Danny… I can't believe it. She's grown up so much."

"Tell me about it," Danny admitted. "Wait 'til you see Norah. She'll knock your socks off."

Steve followed behind Danny as they walked down the hall and into the dining room. Off to the right, Rachel was in the kitchen, busy filling five glasses with lemonade while Norah was at her feet, grabbing the hem of her dress with one hand while the other was outstretched.

"Up! Mommy, up!"

"Not now, sweetie," Rachel said, exasperated, before she turned around to greet her company. She smiled, setting down the pitcher of lemonade and scooping Norah up before walking over to them. Norah immediately reached out for Danny, who happily took her in his arms, swinging her out and around, eliciting a large giggle from her.

"Kono, it's good to see you," Rachel began, giving her a hug.

"You too, Rachel," Kono replied. "Thanks for having us."

"It's not a problem at all," Rachel said, waving her hand airily before turning to Steve. "Hello Commander. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad to see you are doing better."

"Thanks," Steve said, a rather sheepish look on his face. "And it's good to see you too."

"Well, everybody sit for some dinner," she said, motioning to the table where Grace was already seated. Danny sat with Norah in his lap while Steve and Kono each found a seat.

"Grace, how is school?" Kono asked her as she helped herself to some lemonade.

"Good," Grace said through a mouthful of food. "I'm getting ready for Keiki Day. I think I'm going to do a painting or a drawing or something like that for my entry."

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah," she continued, "the theme this year is _Healthy Habits_ and I thought maybe I could do something about how surfing is good exercise. Maybe you could give me some ideas, Kono! Mom and I went to get some paint yesterday, and…."

Danny sat and ate; enjoying listening to Grace ramble on about her upcoming project and other adventures at school while Kono listened intently. Danny glanced over to Steve, who also seemed enthralled by Grace's tales and he smiled to himself. For the first time, in a long time, Danny felt content.

Half an hour later, after the dishes were cleared and many stories had been shared, Rachel stood up from the table and scooped Norah out of Danny's lap before she turned toward Steve.

"Steve, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I took the liberty of going out and picking up a few things for you. They are in the spare bedroom," Rachel motioned to the hallway behind her. "I hope they fit. Danny wasn't sure of your measurements."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Big and tall. That's the extent of my clothing expertise, babe."

"Nevertheless," Rachel said, her tone light and cheerful, "if you find something doesn't fit, let Danny know. He'll be happy to go out and get anything you need."

"Oh he will, will he?" Danny remarked.

"Yes, he will," Rachel shot right back with a smile.

Danny glanced over to his partner's face and could tell that Steve was taken aback by Rachel's generosity. Danny had been amused at Rachel's attempt to shop for Steve, but wasn't surprised. It was Rachel who had encouraged Danny to request Steve's return to Hawaii in the first place, having been acutely aware of her husband's frustrations over the lack of progress in the case. But Danny knew she was glad to see Steve back in Hawaii as well.

"Thank you, Rachel. That's very kind of you," Steve responded appreciatively.

"Not at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack. Grace, honey, come upstairs with me." Rachel smiled at each of them before heading upstairs, Grace following close behind.

"Pack?" Kono asked when the girls were out of earshot.

"She has friends on Maui. She's going to visit them for a couple of days," Danny said vaguely.

"You're sending them there, aren't you?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, I am Steven. And before you tell me that I am overreacting, I just want you to remember who we are dealing with. I've already agreed to your ridiculous idea that Kono should stay on the case, but I will not put Rachel, Gracie or Norah in harm's way."

Steve put up his hands. "Relax, Danny. I was just going to say that it was a smart idea to have them leave town for a bit."

"You were?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Steve.

"I was," Steve nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face.

"Oh."

Kono cleared her throat. "Shall we go over what we have then?"

"Yeah," Danny said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Let's get started."

"Okay," Kono said, reaching under the table to pull out her laptop. "Analyzing the tracking data from the past three days, I found something interesting." She stopped to pull something up on the laptop before turning it around to face Danny and Steve. "Conway does a lot of traveling around the island, but he stops at the same place at the same time every day." She pointed to a spot on the map that was highlighted with a very appropriate 'X.' "Not surprising, it is an office building that is owned by Keystone Properties."

"According to bank records," Danny interjected as he shifted in his seat to get a better look at the computer screen, "Keystone purchased this property three days ago."

"The same day Wo Fat paid me a visit," Steve commented.

"Exactly. And only one day before I managed to get a warrant and freeze all of the company's bank accounts," Danny said. "Which means they know we are on to them, if they hadn't figured that out already."

"Everyday at 1:00 p.m., Conway visits this site for roughly two hours," Kono explained. "Danny and I went there yesterday to get a look, and while we couldn't get close enough to see who was there, Conway wasn't the only visitor. There were a large number of cars going in and out of the place."

"Including a few that I am pretty sure I saw leaving your house that night," Danny added.

"And," Kono continued, "it is a perfect location for illegal activity to go down without anyone noticing."

"How so?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's backed up against the water, for starters," Danny said, pointing again at the grid on the screen. "Second, it has only one entrance - a long driveway that can be seen from anywhere on the property. No one is getting in there without them knowing about it. Third, there isn't much that surrounds it. A few low-level office buildings, none that appear to be occupied at the moment. A large field on one side with limited cover. And, of course, the ocean."

"Do you have a map of the actual property?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Kono replied, pulling some paper out of her laptop bag and handing it over to Steve. "I got it just this morning, figuring you might be thinking along the same lines of Danny and me."

"What do you mean?"

Kono looked pointedly at Danny and then back to Steve. "That this is where we can find Wo Fat."

Steve nodded at Kono before looking down at the map. No one spoke for a few minutes before Danny saw Steve look up, apparently deep in thought.

"What is that look?" Danny asked him. Steve looked questioningly back at Danny.

"What look?"

"The look that you know something I don't and you are debating on whether or not to tell me."

Steve looked back down at the map before continuing. "I was just thinking," Steve started, "that you guys did some really great work on this."

"Thank you," Danny responded skeptically.

"And," Steve continued with some hesitancy in his voice, "and I think I know how we can take Wo Fat by surprise."

"Nope," Danny interrupted.

"What?"

"You're only one sentence in to what I'm sure is a daring and heroic plan, but I already hate it. I know what you are thinking, my friend, and it ain't gonna happen."

"Danny…"

"No way," Danny continued, shaking his head.

"Want to fill me in?" Kono asked from across the table.

"Steve here wants to use himself as bait. Or go in alone. Or something as ridiculously insane."

"Yeah, boss, I'm with Danny. We aren't going to let you do that."

"But I didn't even tell you my plan!"

"Why are we still talking about this?" Danny asked, shoving his hands out toward Steve. "Kono and I already have a plan. And it's a good one."

Kono nodded in agreement, smiling, while Steve shook his head.

"I forgot what a pain in the ass you can be, Danno."

Danny grinned. "Yeah, but I'm totally worth it."


	19. Chapter 19

******Note: ******I've been thanking sockie this whole time for her help with this story, but I've failed to mention a huge thank you to Cokie316 as well for her wonderful advice on these last few chapters. Both are lovely ladies and have only made this story better.

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Nineteen<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******

Danny shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortably hot and irritable in the dark, cramped space. The air was musty – an interesting combination of sweat, seawater and lumber. The only light available was from a single glow-stick lying on the floor at his feet. He couldn't move without bumping into another person, and though he was never one to fear small spaces, it was hard not to feel claustrophobic inside the container he currently found himself in. He really had no one to blame but himself. This was his plan, after all.

While Steve was still recovering from smoke inhalation, Kono and Danny had been tracking Conway's movements through a series of stakeouts. One such stakeout placed Conway at the Port of Honolulu, where he was overseeing the transfer of four large shipping containers. And he wasn't the only one. Wo Fat, along with a few other unnamed suits, were present. It took all of Danny's self control to not jump out of the car, waltz up to the man, pull out his gun, and shoot the son of a bitch. Instead, Kono and Danny watched as a shipping container was placed on a transfer boat and pulled across the harbor. Later, they found that same container being unloaded at the property Conway visited every day at 1:00 p.m. Each day, another container was sent across the harbor.

Today, the last shipping container was arriving. And Danny was inside it.

Thankfully, he wasn't alone. Five men from HPD's SWAT team accompanied him on this mission that was considered to be a last-ditch effort to capture or kill Wo Fat. Almost all of the evidence linking Wo Fat to illegal activity on the island was burnt up in Steve's home, so catching him in the act was pretty much their only option at this point. Certainly, this operation was dangerous, but it had just the right combination of surprise and stupidity to actually work.

"_I should be in there, Danny." _

Danny's earpiece crackled to life with Steve's hoarse whisper.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We've gone over this, Steven. My plan, my rules. Just accept it for what it is."

Danny looked over to the SWAT member closest to him who was eyeing him warily. Danny just shrugged with a look that said, _partners, what are you gonna do?_ but the other man looked away.

"_300 meters out,"_ Kono's voice chimed in over the secure connection.

Danny pulled out his weapon, checking the clip and safety before letting his arms drop to his sides. The heat was beginning to build inside the container, doing nothing to calm his nerves, and he used his free hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Two nights before, while gathered around his dining room table, Danny and Kono had caught Steve up on all of the Intel they had gathered while he was in the hospital. Steve, of course, had wanted to offer himself up as bait to lure Wo Fat out, but Danny wouldn't have it. He had already come up with the idea they were now executing, knowing that Steve wouldn't be too happy with some of the particulars. But at the end of the night, he had finally agreed that it was a sound strategy and they began the planning process the following morning.

"_Still, I'd feel better if I was with you,"_ Steve continued.

"I'm sure you would, but I can take care of myself," Danny replied in a harsh whisper.

"_Danny,"_ Steve began, his voice pleading, _"I just wanted….. I don't…."  
><em>  
>Steve stumbled over his words and didn't continue. He didn't have to. Danny knew what he was saying, even though he wasn't really saying anything. Steve didn't want anyone else to get killed. Two years, and Steve still held on to the guilt of Chin's death.<p>

"_So much can go wrong, Danny. I just feel that if we had stuck with my proposal…"_

"Which plan was that, huh? Oh, the one where you march in, unarmed, and present yourself to Wo Fat in hopes that he doesn't shoot you in the face? That plan?" Danny sighed and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Danny understood Steve's concerns. They had meticulously gone over the details during the past day and a half. Scouting from the day before indicated that Wo Fat never came outside of the building after he arrived, meaning that he, and probably a good number of his goons, were holed-up someplace inside. So while Danny would take on the men at the dock behind the structure, Steve would locate and detain anyone inside of the building.

The problem was in the synchronization. Timing was everything.

Steve was to lead a group of five SWAT members down the sloping driveway that led to the front entrance of the building at the precise moment Wo Fat's men were opening the shipping container holding Danny and his team. If Steve attacked too early, the suspects at the dock would be drawn inside the building prior to opening the shipment, leaving Danny and his SWAT team trapped inside the container and unable to offer support. If Steve attacked too late, the men inside the building would surely come to the aid of their comrades at the docks. Danny's team would be gunned down in mere moments.

It would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

_"200 meters,"_ Kono reported.

Kono was the linchpin in the operation. From her vantage point, she could see the entire mission play out. She would give the "go" order to Steve and his team once Wo Fat and his men began to open the shipping container. Of course, getting Kono here had been a separate mission of itself. No longer an officer of HPD, she legally had no authorization to be a part of this sting. But through some magical finagling that would have made Steve proud, Danny got her clearance to be here. Not only that, he got her armed with a Remington 700.

"Just trust me, Steve. This will work."

Danny wanted to take Steve's momentary silence as a sign of his resignation, but it didn't last long.

"_Your role in this plan requires a great deal of stealth, Danny,"_ Steve persisted. _"In the years that I have known you, the ability to be silent has not been high on your list of qualifications."_

"I can do stealth just fine, thank you," Danny spat back. "And why are we still talking about this? If you haven't noticed, I'm already sealed inside this thing!" Danny stopped to motion to the box around him as if Steve were standing next to him. "So for the last time, McGarrett, let it go."

"_100 meters out. You may wish to be quiet now, unless you'd just like to announce to them that we are here,"_ Kono added.

"Agreed," Danny whispered back. For a moment there was silence as each member of the team prepared for the assault.

"_Good luck, Danno."_

It had been two years since Steve had used his daughter's nickname for him. Danny smiled, in spite of himself. Hearing it now actually did help alleviate some of his nerves.

Silence filled the container as if all the men had agreed to hold their breath in one collective moment. The only sound that could be heard was the engine beginning to slow and the waves crashing against the hull. A few moments went by before the motor cut off completely to presumably let the boat coast into the dock. Danny began to bounce slightly on the balls of his feet, the anticipation of the ensuing firefight beginning to weigh in upon him.

Suddenly the boat jerked to a stop and he had to hastily step forward to stop himself from flying headfirst into the container's inner wall. He could hear men on the outside now, their muffled voices penetrating the walls to the hidden team inside. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see the SWAT leader next to him motioning to the other men some last minute instructions. They waited.

A loud clang of the metal ramp being lowered onto the dock.

Then more voices in the background.

The waiting was nearly intolerable. Danny's heart thundered against his chest so loudly that he was certain the men outside the shipping crate could hear it.

Voices coming nearer.

Tools being used to pry the hinges off the door.

"_Now,"_ he heard Kono say into his earpiece, giving Steve and his team the go ahead to begin their assault on the front of the building.

It was do or die time.

Danny raised his weapon in front of him, already squinting his eyes in anticipation of the bright sunlight that was sure to stream in the moment the lid to the container fell open. He bent his knees slightly, ready to move the instant it fell to the ground.

The hinges of the container groaned as they were ripped away from the boards. Sunlight was beginning to peek through the cracks. If it were possible, Danny's heart rate skyrocketed even further.

Any moment now…

The nails finally gave way and the wooden door slapped down to the ground as gunfire erupted in the distance.

* * *

><p>Kono crouched low to the ground, opting for seclusion rather than speed, as she made her way along the tree line hugging the eastern perimeter of the building. She skirted in and out of the shrubbery, expertly avoiding any fallen branches or twigs that may alert anyone to her presence. She found her position and kneeled quickly, shifting her Remington 700 off her shoulder to the ground in front of her. Her hands moved with accuracy and purpose, and she surprised herself with how swiftly she got herself engaged and in position.<p>

_You can take the girl out of Five-0, but you can't take Five-0 out of the girl_, she thought.

She slowed her breathing using the technique Chin had taught her many years ago when she was struggling with control over her adrenaline and emotions before a mission. And though her heart was racing, she could feel her body begin to relax and her mind begin to clear. She was focused and ready.

From her vantage point, she could see the entire operation beginning to assemble. To her left, Steve stood in front of five well-trained SWAT members, giving them their final instructions before they began their raid. To her right, she could see the transport ship carrying the container across the harbor and toward the dock. Inside that container was not the massive amount of weaponry that Wo Fat and his associates were expecting, but a team of SWAT officers and Detective Danny Williams. The plan was to storm the building from both sides, effectively pinching in whomever was inside.

And if their Intel was correct, Wo Fat would be one of them. Undercover officers had ID'd the man as he drove into the location only thirty minutes ago. Steve's tracking data confirmed that Conway was also in the building, having made his predictable trip here at 1:00 p.m.

Kono checked the shipment's position in the harbor. It was making good speed and would be docking soon. She adjusted her scope to the back of the building as a door opened and a few men came out, presumably in anticipation of the ship's arrival. Kono tried to get an eye on Wo Fat, but he didn't appear to be among the men now gathered around the dock.

She glanced again at the boat as she heard Steve speaking to Danny over their earpieces. She had to smile at Steve's hesitation over Danny's plan. After all, he had led them all into crazier situations than this. Although this situation was quite different in so many ways.

"300 meters out," she reported to her team as she kept tabs on the container's movements.

For one, this was Danny's crazy idea, not Steve's. Kono thought Steve had felt a little like a fish out of water when he agreed to Danny's plan a few nights ago. He wasn't used to relinquishing control, and Kono knew it had to be especially hard now. This was Wo Fat… the man who was seemingly responsible for the death of both of Steve's parents, not to mention Chin Ho.

She turned her head to the left, watching Steve in the distance as he knelt low to the ground, using a handheld scope to also check the boat's progress. Though he was a ways away, she could still see the lines of worry etched into his features. Those weren't new to this situation. She had recognized them as soon as she saw him in Governor Akina's office only a short week ago.

She shook her head slightly and readjusted her position to look back the dock. Had it only been a week ago that she and Danny had sat together on the beach? She had told Danny at the time she didn't feel strong enough to come face-to-face with the Governor…. face-to-face with the past and all the memories that would surface. Even though she had kept tabs on Danny's investigation into Wo Fat, she never imagined she'd be here to help bring him down. It wasn't until she saw Steve again that something clicked inside her…a strong urge to be a part of it all again.

And now here she was… armed and ready to take down the man who had destroyed everything she held sacred only two years ago.

"_Which plan was that, huh? Oh, the one where you march in, unarmed, and present yourself to Wo Fat in hopes that he doesn't shoot you in the face? That plan?"_

Kono could hear the tension in both Steve and Danny's voices, the magnitude of this mission not lost on any of them.

"200 meters," Kono stated, carefully watching the boat as it approached the dock.

Kono had been serious when she had stated her desire to kill Wo Fat. Though Danny had been adamant that it would not bring her any closure, she disagreed. She owed it to Chin, and to herself, to ensure that Wo Fat paid for what he had done. She had confidence in their justice system and felt confident that if he were arrested, he would be convicted of the crimes he had committed. But the thought of Wo Fat living out his days in a cell was not how Kono wanted this story to end.

"_And why are we still talking about this? If you haven't noticed, I'm already sealed inside this thing!"_ Danny's agitated whisper piped in over her earpiece._ "So for the last time, McGarrett, let it go."_

"100 meters out. You may wish to be quiet now, unless you'd just like to announce to them that we are here," Kono suggested.

"_Agreed."_

She turned left again to see Steve getting into position. She saw him glance up at her and give her a tight nod, which Kono returned.

"_Good luck, Danno."_

Good luck to us all, Kono thought. She re-checked her weapon, ready to use it if a suspect attempted to flee from the site, angling it so it was pointed at the men congregated around the approaching boat. It hit the dock with a loud thud and almost immediately a metal plank was lowered to allow easy access to the container. A moment later, and several men approached the crate with crowbars, ready to pry it open.

It was go time.

"Now."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kono could see Steve leading his team down the driveway toward the building, their movements graceful and silent. Kono swept her weapon around to all the windows, looking for any movement, but not seeing anything. Steve approached the front door, motioned for his team to get into position. Seconds later, he kicked down the door and they were inside. Kono turned her attention back to the crate, watched as the wooden door fell away and daylight fell upon the team inside.

Gunfire erupted simultaneously from Danny's team on the dock and Steve's team inside the building.

Kono couldn't see Steve or his team, so she kept her eyes and weapon trained on Danny. The men on the docks never stood a chance, having being taken completely by surprise when a trained SWAT team fell right on top of them. A few of the perps had managed to reach for a weapon, but were either apprehended or shot down before they could do anything with them.

"_We're clear out back," _Danny reported over his open mic.

Gunfire still echoed around the inside of the building and Kono watched as Danny ran headfirst through the back entrance to back-up his partner. It was quiet for a few moments when a few more gunshots rang out and Steve's voice echoed in her ear.

"_Clear here," _he stated, sounding a little out of breath. _"Kono, any movement?"_

Kono shifted on the uncomfortable ground, scanning the perimeter of the building. Four SWAT members were taking care of the downed suspects at the dock, one having followed Danny inside the building. At the front, Steve had left one of his team members at the entrance.

"It's quiet out here, boss."

A few gunshots, and then, _"Danny?"_

"_Negative," _came Danny's reply. _"Wait…"_

A few moments passed where the only sound Kono could hear was her own breathing. She hated not being able to see inside the building and unable to offer any support to her friends.

"_Danny?"_ Steve questioned again.

"_Quiet,"_ Danny's voice ordered, barely even a whisper. Then suddenly he shouted. _"HPD! Drop your weapon!"_

A single gunshot rang out and Kono could hear Danny's running footsteps across the cement flooring of the building.

"_Two suspects,"_ he reported as he ran, sounding out of breath. _"Wo Fat. One goon. Heading toward the front!"_

Kono hitched her body up so she was no longer lying flat on her stomach. She turned her weapon and scope toward the front of the building where the lone SWAT member stood. She watched and waited, but he seemed unaware that two possibly armed and very dangerous men were approaching his position. She listened as Steve told Danny he was on his way, his own voice a little winded.

Seconds ticked by as Kono waited, alone, desperate to know what was happening. She gripped her weapon so tightly, her knuckles were white and her palms were sweaty. Still, she didn't let her nerves overpower her. Though her orders were to stay in position, Danny and Steve may need her at a moment's notice and she would not let them down.

Danny's voice crackled again over the mic after another gunshot rang out from within the building.

"_Officer down,"_ he stated through heavy breaths. _"I'm still in pursuit. Coming around…. shit!"_

There was an unidentifiable sound and Danny grunted before his mic stopped transmitting altogether.

"_Danny? Danny!"_ Steve shouted.

Kono bit her lip. Having only the audio of what was happening was killing her. Was Danny hit? Was Steve close by? Where were the other members of Steve's SWAT team? Had they found Wo Fat? Kono pulled herself up into a kneeling position, ready to step away from her outpost and run down the hill, into the building.

"_Kono, stay put,"_ Steve's voice ordered over her earpiece as if he could read her mind.

She huffed loudly but resumed her crouched stance. A few agonizing moments passed by where nothing was said. Kono envisioned Steve stealthily moving around the building, attempting to locate his partner who had gone eerily quiet. Kono couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Danny…. suspicions that were confirmed when she heard Steve's voice break through the open link.

"_Put the weapon down." _Steve's voice was a deadly calm and it sent shivers down Kono's spine. _"Danny, you okay?"_

Wait, he was with Danny? Who had the gun? Kono's bite on her lip intensified. Through Steve's open mic, she could hear Danny's voice, but she couldn't make out the words. He was distant. Muffled. Strained.

"_Let him go,"_ Steve demanded. Another distant voice, this one Kono did not recognize, and the pieces began to fall into place. Her heart sank.

"_I can't do that,"_ Steve responded to an unknown request. _"Put your weapon down and step away, now!" _

Whatever Steve was looking at was causing him some extreme worry, and the former SEAL's voice was strained and laced with concealed fear.

"_No. NO!"_ Steve yelled and two gunshots concurrently rang out.

Kono leapt to her feet, unable to keep still any longer. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Making up her mind, she grabbed her weapon, stood up, and ran toward the building.

The SWAT member at the entrance eyed her cautiously and opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped short, his face suddenly going pale. Kono pulled up short and dove behind a car parked to her left. She peeked up through the car door windows to see the officer drop to the ground, blood streaming out from a hole in his chest. A man stepped out from the entrance into the bright sunshine, wiping the blade of a knife clean before putting it back in a holster around his waist.

Kono held her breath. It was Wo Fat.

He put on a pair of sunglasses and looked around before stepping over the dead body at his feet. He walked away from the building, his pace indicative of someone taking a leisurely stroll.

Kono took a deep breath, making up her mind. She stood and crept up behind Wo Fat as he made his way up the driveway, readying her weapon.

Now was her chance.


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Twenty<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******

"_100 meters out. You may wish to be quiet now, unless you'd just like to announce to them that we are here,"_ Kono's voice advised through Steve's earpiece.

"_Agreed," _was Danny's edgy reply.

Steve sighed, but ultimately complied with the suggestion. Danny and his team were in a precarious enough position as it was. Steve didn't need to jeopardize him any further by keeping up his insistence that this mission was risky.

They all knew the risks. He didn't need to remind them.

He glanced over to Kono's position to see her looking back at him. He sent her a reassuring nod, which she returned before looking away and back toward the harbor. Steve meant what he said earlier… she had every right to be here. And Steve was grateful for her presence.

Though Steve could no longer see the boat in the harbor, he knew it was nearly time for the assault to begin. It had been hard to hide his surprise after hearing Danny and Kono's idea on how to capture Wo Fat. Steve had wanted to try something a little less creative and a bit more straightforward, but Danny had seen through him immediately. Steve had argued that too many things could go wrong with Danny's crazy idea, but eventually he and Kono won out and convinced Steve that this strategy would work. And after a good night's sleep in Danny's spare bedroom, the plan was put into motion the next day.

A SWAT team was sent to the Port of Honolulu late in the evening. They easily overpowered the hired muscle stationed around Wo Fat's final shipping crate, and through the night, the crate was unloaded. The following day, Steve couldn't mask his worry as he watched the container's outer door close, effectively sealing Danny and his team inside.

And now he waited as the boat made its way closer and closer to its destination, the timing critical in these last moments. Steve was now closer to capturing Wo Fat than ever before, and he shook his head, marveling at the fact that he, along with Danny and Kono, had made more progress in the past week than Steve did in the past two years while working for the NCTC.

And he owed it all to Danny.

"Good luck, Danno."

The nickname slipped out before Steve even realized it and he smiled. _And thank you, _he added silently. _Thank you for bringing me back to Hawaii… for giving me this chance._

"_Now."_

Kono's go order was heard loud and clear and Steve motioned for the five SWAT officers to fall into step behind him. They moved swiftly and quietly down the paved driveway that dead-ended right into the front entrance of the white structure. Steve swept his weapon out in front of him, moving its aim to the left and right, always in his eye line. They encountered no problems as they reached the front door, dividing into two teams on either side, with one officer hanging back to remain at the entrance. Once they were ready, Steve nodded and positioned himself right in front of the door. One swift kick later, and they were inside.

It opened into a room devoid of furniture. On the far side of the wall was a single staircase leading up, and Steve lifted two fingers up, pointed at the staircase, and two of the men broke off to sweep the upper levels. Steve led the remaining two officers quickly through the office and down a hallway, halting only when it opened up into a larger room, several corridors leading off into other parts of the building. Once again, Steve motioned for the team to split, sending one officer left and one right, as he took the hallway straight ahead, deeper into the building.

Gunfire suddenly erupted from the rear of the building, and almost immediately, Steve could hear a gunfight emanating from an upper level. Picking up speed, Steve navigated the halls, wanting to get as close to the docks as possible while also cutting off any possible escape routes along the way.

The building was a virtual maze of hallways, offices and annexes, causing Steve's trip to the rear of the building to take much too long. Running past a set of open double doors, he pulled up and turned back to look inside. There, sitting in the middle of a large, vacant chamber, were three shipping containers, each filled to the brim with weapons.

"_We're clear out back," _Danny stated through Steve's earpiece.

Steve stepped through the open double doors, about to respond to Danny's report, when a gunshot rang out, the bullet breezing past his head and lodging into the wall behind him. He ducked and fell into an easy roll, coming to a stop behind one of the containers, taking a moment to catch his breath. His chest felt heavy and his breathing was slightly labored. Steve knew he was still reeling from the effects of smoke inhalation, but he also knew he had to push past any physical discomfort he was feeling and focus on the task at hand.

Peeking around the side, he waited for the shooter to reveal his position. Seconds later, Steve saw the individual jump up and around the crate nearest to Steve's position, probably trying to catch him off-guard. However, Steve was ready and fired two shots, hitting the man center mass. He watched as the shooter crumpled to the floor.

"Clear here,"Steve reported, picking up the down man's weapon and tossing it aside. "Kono, any movement?"

A moment of silence, and then, _"It's quiet out here, boss."_

Steve nodded, making his way out of the room and back into the main hallway. Steve heard several more gunshots ring out, this time coming from somewhere nearer the front of the building. Concerned for the rest of his team, Steve began heading that way.

"Danny?"

"_Negative," _came Danny's quick response. _"Wait…"_

Steve instinctively stopped moving, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking back and forth to make sure there was no movement around him. He was unsure which way to head. Silence filled the structure, and Steve found it unsettling. Where was Danny?

"Danny?" Steve questioned again, a little of his impatience seeping unintentionally into his voice.

"_Quiet,"_ Danny urgently whispered before his booming voice rang out. _"HPD! Drop your weapon!"_

Steve's head whipped around as a single gunshot rang out. He began to run, down the hall, left and then right through the maze of corridors that lead back to the front of the building. In his ear, he could hear the echoes of Danny's footsteps and the sound of his heavy breathing.

"_Two suspects._ _Wo Fat. One goon. Heading toward the front!"_

"On my way."

Danny had found Wo Fat. That singular thought forced Steve to run harder and faster, hoping to find a way to cut them off. He also knew Kono would be able to take them down the instant they hit the open should Danny and Steve not get to them first.

Another sound of gunfire and Steve slowed, knowing he was getting close.

"_Officer down,"_ he heard Danny report. Officer down? Danny must have been with another SWAT member.

_Of course he was,_ Steve thought. Danny wasn't the type to run into a hostile situation without backup. Unlike Steve, who found himself very much alone at the moment.

"_I'm still in pursuit. Coming around…. shit!"_

Steve listened with intensity as a sickening thud was transmitted through his earpiece and he heard Danny groan before there was absolute silence.

"Danny? Danny!" Steve shouted frantically, but there was no response.

Steve lifted his gun back out in front of him, moving methodically through the building. He crept silently around corners, making his way toward the front entrance in hopes of finding his partner along the way.

"Kono, stay put."

Steve hoped Kono wouldn't lose her cool in a moment like this. It had been awhile since she had been in the field, but he needed her to stay rooted in her position. She was the best option they had at stopping anyone from making an escape attempt.

Steve continued forward until he turned a corner to see the body of a SWAT officer on the floor. Keeping his weapon and eyes forward, he crouched low to check for a pulse. There was none. Stepping carefully over the body, he found himself entering another massive room. He remained calm as he trained his weapon on the man standing in the center, a sneer across his face. He remained calm as he moved slowly forward, circling a little to his right so that his back was not exposed by the long hallway he'd entered through.

And he tried to remain calm as he took in the sight of his partner, who was currently being used as a human shield.

Danny's eyes fixed upon his with a look of frustration and anger. His face was pale and sweaty, and a large gash above his left eye was bleeding heavily. His arms hung limply at his sides, and he swayed slightly, despite the fact that he was on his knees. The man behind Danny gripped a weapon tightly in one hand, its barrel touching the back of Danny's head. The other hand clung onto the back of Danny's Kevlar vest at the neck, keeping Danny steady in front of him.

"Put the weapon down," Steve demanded, taking his eyes off Danny to glare at the other man, who merely smiled and yanked hard on Danny's vest, causing it to hitch up higher against Danny's neck. Danny closed his eyes, but made no other movement. Steve impulsively took a step forward.

"Danny, you okay?"

Danny opened his eyes to look back at Steve.

"Do I look okay?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course, but the usual snark in Danny's voice was somewhat reassuring to Steve in this tense moment. He turned his deadly glare back to the man with the gun, intent on getting Danny out of this in one piece.

"Let him go," Steve insisted.

"Give me your gun, and then we'll talk," the man said, motioning to Steve's weapon with a slight tilt of his head.

"I can't do that," Steve replied, taking another small step toward Danny and his attacker. "Put your weapon down and step away…. now!"

The man smiled and pressed the weapon harder against the back of Danny's head. Steve didn't move, afraid of provoking him further, but it was too late. Steve could see what the man was going to do before he did it. Danny must have sensed it too, and the two friends fleetingly locked eyes.

"No. NO!" Steve yelled as Danny's attacker cocked his weapon.

Danny reacted, lurching forward despite being restrained by his vest. Steve took precise aim and fired, hitting his target twice in the chest. The man relinquished his grip on Danny and toppled backwards, crashing to the floor.

Steve immediately ran over to Danny, who had fallen forward on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Danny," Steve soothed, checking his partner over. "You okay, man?"

"Just give me a sec," he said, not taking his eyes off the floor in front of him. "Trying not to toss my breakfast."

Steve helped him ease into a sitting position and crouched down in front of him. Danny brought a shaking hand up to his head, and Steve swatted it away.

"Don't. You've got quite a gash. Can you see straight?"

Danny looked at Steve with glassy eyes. "Yup. All three of you." He swallowed hard then put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Stop doting. Wo Fat….heading out the front when I got hit. Go."

Steve looked Danny over one more time. He seemed coherent enough, but there was no mistaking the signs of a concussion. He put one hand on Danny's knee and was about to stand when he heard a loud gunshot ring out. He stood quickly, bringing his weapon up with him, and he proceeded toward the front of the building. He sprinted through the small room at the entrance and saw another body of a SWAT officer just outside the door. Cautiously, he stepped over the body, swinging his weapon from left to right. Heading to the right, he rounded the corner of the building and slowed to a stop.

There, in the middle of the driveway, stood Kono, her outstretched hands still clutching her Remington. Six feet in front of her, lying dead on the asphalt driveway, was Wo Fat.

Steve approached her cautiously, taking a wide circle around her so not to frighten her. Her whole body was rigid and as he moved in closer, he could see tears streaking down her face.

"Kono?"

There was no response.

"Kono?"

She blinked rapidly a few times and turned to look at Steve, but she didn't adjust her stance or loosen her grip on her weapon.

"Kono… why don't you give me your weapon, okay?"

She blinked again, and then turned her gaze back to the unmoving body of Wo Fat on the ground.

Steve had seen this kind of reaction before, especially with younger soldiers. Many came into the US armed forces bright-eyed and ready for action, thinking they could take down the entire enemy on their own. But the aftermath of a bloody battle always grounded them, sobering them to the truth of the ugliness of death. Even if the death was justified, killing someone, especially for the first time, created a large hole inside that was difficult to heal.

"Kono?"

"He was getting away," she said, her voice cracking.

Steve moved toward her, holstering his own weapon and gradually putting his hands out.

"I know. It's okay."

A few more steps and he was standing right next to her. He stretched his hand out further.

"Kono, give me your gun."

For a moment she didn't move. Then, very slowly, she lowered her arms. Steve reached out and grabbed for the weapon, instinctively turning the safety back on before lowering it to the ground.

Kono began to shake slightly, and Steve pulled her into a tight hug. She gratefully fell into him as she began to sob. Steve held on to her tight, thankful for the opportunity to be here with her now, in this moment, when he had missed so many moments before.

He looked down at Wo Fat's unmoving body in grim satisfaction. It was finally over.


	21. Chapter 21

******Note: ******The reviews have just been astounding. Thank you all so much. I am really happy and surprised at how well this story has been received. So again, thank you! You've all just managed to feed my obsession. :)

**Note #2:** Only two chapters to go. I wanted to have one final flashback to kind of bridge the years apart. I hope you enjoy!

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Twenty-One<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******

_Danny pulled his car into the parking lot, found an empty space next to Kono's sporty red car, turned off the ignition and let his head rest against the seat. It had been an interesting day thus far, to say the least. _

_It had started off as every other Wednesday over the past 18 months: he dropped Grace off at school; stopped at Café Kaila for some breakfast; worked on some old cases at his desk at HPD. But that had all changed when the Chief of Police had called him into his office and tossed him a stack of paperwork six inches deep, telling him that he was now in charge of the Wo Fat investigation. Danny had stood there, speechless, before the chief finally ushered him out with a smile. Of course, Danny had been working on the case in more of an unofficial capacity for well over a year, but now the lead was finally his. _

_He didn't know whether he should jump for joy or kick himself for getting into something as immense as this case. To say that HPD's progress had been negligible was an understatement, but Danny knew he was up to the challenge. He hated loose ends, and the fact that Wo Fat was still out there somewhere, a free man, haunted Danny's dreams on more than one occasion. He was ready to bring this man to justice; to never have to think about him ever again._

_He was looking forward to sharing the news with Kono, so he hopped out of his car and made his way across the lawn to a table where Kono sat waiting for him. She played lazily with a bright orange umbrella that stuck out of her fruity drink as she stared out into the ocean. When she heard him approach, she flashed him a smile and stood, pulling him into a hug._

_"Hey, brah!"_

_"Hey yourself," he said, plopping down in the seat across from her. _

_Their scheduled Wednesday lunch together was something Danny looked forward to every week. While Kono and Danny had been friends before, when they worked together in Five-0, their relationship had morphed into something else over the past 18 months... something more akin to family... or ohana, as Kono had dubbed it on more than one occasion. It had been rough, at first. Most of their time together initially had been spent in silence, reflecting on how their lives had been turned upside down so suddenly. But, over time, they began opening up to one another, sharing stories, fears, hopes and laughter. _

_After Chin's death and Steve's unexpected departure, Danny had rejoined HPD. On more than one occasion, the Chief of Police had suggested Danny visit a shrink "to resolve his issues." Danny had laughed it off, flippantly saying that Kono was his therapist. And though he had meant it as a joke, he had come to realize that his weekly meeting with Kono was rather therapeutic. And he was okay with that._

_"You're late so I already ordered for you," Kono said, sitting back down with a smirk rolling across her features. "Teriyaki chicken with extra pineapple, right?"_

_"Ha, ha," Danny replied sarcastically, stealing Kono's drink from her hand to get a closer look. "Is this a Blue Hawaii?"_

_Kono snatched it back, a mock hurtful look on her face. "Yes it is. And it's delicious. And it's mine. Get your own."_

_"No way," Danny laughed, leaning back in his chair. "I'd rather not have a blue tongue the rest of the day, thank you very much. Been there, done that."_

_They chatted a few more minutes until their lunch was served. Kono had indeed ordered for him, but it was his usual classic burger and fries. After they had finished, they took their customary stroll down to Kamekona's to pay him a visit and buy some shave ice._

_"Howzit, Jersey?" Kamekona asked as Danny and Kono approached._

_"What are you doing?" Danny asked, pointing to the building in front of him._

_Ladders were leaning against the bright white outer walls, a few men situated high on the rungs. One side of the building had been completely re-painted an awful shade of blue, and work was nearly complete on another wall._

_"Painting," he answered, spreading his arms out wide, a big grin on his face. "Gotta draw in more customers, brah. Copy cats are poppin' up all over da place. Gotta stand out."_

_"I don't think you have to worry about standing out," Danny replied with a smile as he and Kono sat down at a picnic table. Kamekona stepped away to get them their usual order, and Danny decided now was a good time to tell Kono his news._

_"I was put in charge of Wo Fat's case today."_

_Kono didn't say anything for a moment, her face registering no reaction of any kind. Then, she reached out and put a hand on Danny's arm, a small smile forming on her face._

_"That's great, Danny. I'm happy for you."_

_Danny lifted an eyebrow, not fooled by her fake enthusiasm. "Really? That's it?"_

_Kono's smile grew slightly and she turned away, avoiding his eyes. Danny waited, trying to process her response. At first he thought she was upset. But as he noticed her posture and smile, saw how she was suddenly blushing, and he knew it was something else entirely._

_"You already knew, didn't you?"_

_Kono didn't look at him, but her smile grew._

_"I don't believe it!" Danny huffed, shoving her gently until she looked back at him, a gleam in her eye. "I come here to announce that I've gotten something I've wanted for well over a year now, and you already knew?" He shook his head. "How?"_

_Kono shrugged, the smile never leaving her face._

_"I still know people in HPD. One of them called me right before I met you for lunch."_

_Danny sighed theatrically._

_"Of course they did."_

_Kono laughed and put her hand back on Danny's arm, squeezing it lightly. "I really am happy for you, Danny."_

_"Thanks," Danny replied, happy for himself, too. _

_For the first time in a very long time, Danny was looking forward to the task he had ahead of him. Ever since Five-0 had been disbanded, he hadn't felt fulfilled in his career. Sure, he had done good things with HPD over the past 18 months, but nothing as rewarding as the work he did with Five-0. He wondered if he'd ever again feel that sense of pride about his job that he did when he was part of that team. _

_Maybe he would once he found Wo Fat and brought him to justice. Because he would find him. It was only a matter of time. _

_"What are we celebrating?" Kamekona asked, suddenly appearing behind them with two large shave ices in his hands._

_"Danny's been put in charge of the investigation against Wo Fat," Kono announced proudly, taking both of the shave ice containers from Kamekona and handing one over to Danny._

_"Oh?" Kamekona asked, his eyebrows popping up suddenly, his mouth moving into a frown._

_This was the second odd reaction that Danny had gotten today from this news, and once again, Danny found himself perplexed._

_"What's with the face, big guy?"_

_"What? Oh, nothing," Kamekona quickly recovered. "Enjoy da ice. I gotta go."_

_Danny watched as he walked away, turning his attention back to Kono._

_"That was weird," she commented. "I'm sorry Danny, but I have to go too. I have a clinic to run later on today and I need to go shopping for some traction for boards."_

_"You realize I have no idea what you are talking about, right?"_

_Kono smiled and stood. "Surf stuff, Danny. Surf stuff."_

_"Ahhh," he replied, getting up from his seat as well. They hugged again, carefully avoiding each other's arms as not to spill shave ice everywhere. "See you next week?"_

_"Of course!"_

_Danny waited, watching as Kono walked away and toward her car. Once she was out of sight, he tossed what was left of his shave ice and headed toward Kamekona's shop. He stopped at the counter where customers placed their orders and peeked inside to see Kamekona in the corner, his phone out. It looked as though he was texting someone. Danny walked around the side of the building to the back entrance and walked right in. Kamekona hastily tried to put his phone away, but Danny was too quick. He grabbed the cell in time to see "Message Sent" flash on the screen. Danny flung the phone back to Kamekona._

_"You skedaddled pretty quickly there, buddy. What's going on?"_

_"I dunno what you are talkin' about, bra. I was textin' my cousin!"_

_Danny crossed his arms across his chest. "Uh huh, right. I saw your reaction when Kono told you about me being put on the Wo Fat case. And you couldn't get out of there fast enough. Who'd you share my news with?"_

_Kamekona huffed and mimicked Danny's movements, crossing his arms across his chest. "I ain't sayin' nothin."_

_Danny tried to remain calm even though he could feel the heat rising up his neck. He brought his hands out, pointing at Kamekona as he spoke in as calm of a voice that he could muster._

_"The way I see it, I have two scenarios to choose from. One," Danny brought up a single finger, "you are working for Wo Fat and you just let him know that your favorite Haole is now working his case."_

_"I would never work for dat Hûpô!"_

_"Ok, then I guess it means option number two!" Danny shouted, bringing up another finger to count off. "Where's McGarrett?"_

_Kamekona's eyes darted around, looking for someone to come to his aide. But Danny blocked his only path out, so unless Kamekona wanted to physically move Danny out of his way, he wasn't going anywhere._

_"I dunno where Steve is!"_

_"Bull!" Danny shouted. _

_Taking a deep breath, he lowered his voice to a menacing growl and pointed at Kamekona's chest. _

_"Tell me where he is."_

* * *

><p><em>An hour later, Danny went home completely miserable, not even bothering to head back to work after his lunch with Kono.<em>

_Kamekona had finally spilled about Steve's whereabouts, telling Danny that he had been in contact with him on a monthly basis ever since he left. Danny knew he could have taken the news better, having stormed out of Kamekona's place after hearing all of the details. But he was too angry to care. Angry, and hurt._

_Danny just didn't understand. _

_Kamekona wasn't able to explain why Steve had left the island. He wasn't able to explain why Steve had asked Kamekona to give him monthly updates on Danny and Kono. He wasn't able to explain why Steve had chosen not to contact anyone else on Hawaii over the past 18 months. He did hold one small piece of information, though… where Steve was._

_Danny had already known that Steve had flown out of Honolulu and into Chicago, but after that, he simply disappeared. Steve could have stayed there or taken any number of connecting flights, but Danny was unable to track his movements. Kamekona revealed to Danny that Steve had flown into Norfolk and took a job working with an old SEAL acquaintance in some government job, though he couldn't say for certain where. _

_But Danny tried to find out._

_Immediately after Kamekona came clean, Danny used his cell to text the same number Kamekona had been using. He demanded Steve contact him as soon as possible, but no response ever came back. He tried calling the number, but apparently the phone did not accept incoming calls of any kind. Danny tried reaching out to a few contacts he had in the Intelligence Community, but trying to find an employee who doesn't wish to be found was a lot harder than it sounds, and he gave up after his frustration mounted to intolerable levels._

_But he had one more angle he could try._

_Danny called Jenna Kaye._

_She had been back with the Central Intelligence Agency for the past three years, having been recalled shortly after Governor Jameson's murder. They were not too pleased with her rogue attempts at finding Wo Fat, and she had been relegated back to her desk job. She and Danny didn't connect often, but Danny felt that if anyone could tell him where Steve was, it would be Jenna._

_She wasn't in the office, considering it was late evening on the east coast, but she promised she would look into it and call him back. It only took her an hour before she phoned Danny with a name and a number. Steve was working for the National Counterterrorism Center, and Jenna found his extension. He thanked her, promising he'd contact her again soon, before hanging up._

_For a long time, he stared at the little piece of paper he'd used to write down Steve's extension, an irrational sense of anxiety pulsing through his body. He checked his watch. It was now 3:48 p.m., which meant it was nearly 10:00 p.m. in Virginia. Steve wouldn't be in his office even if Danny mustered the courage to call him. He decided to wait until morning. _

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Danny awoke tired and groggy, having not slept very well the night before. He had gone to bed late, spending most of the evening divulging everything he had learned to Rachel as they sat together on the couch. He confessed his apprehension about calling Steve and his inability to express which he feared more: Steve answering Danny's call, or Steve ignoring the call completely. Rachel had listened intently before offering Danny a heart-felt 'good luck' before going to bed.<em>

_Now Danny found himself up before the sun, sneaking downstairs before Rachel, Grace and Norah were awake, and pulling out the number that Jenna had given him the day before. He took a deep breath, took out his cell phone, and dialed._

_Four rings…. then five. Danny's dread built each unanswered ring. Six. Seven. _

_Just when he considered hanging up, the line picked up._

_"Extension 784. How may I help you?"_

_Danny let out the breath he was holding. The voice did not belong to Steve._

_"Uh, yes. Hello. I am looking for Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett."_

_A pause on the line._

_"Name?"_

_Crap, Danny thought. He was unsure if he should use his real name or not. If Steve had wanted to talk to Danny, he probably would have responded to his text the previous day. Danny decided a more indirect approach might be in order._

_"Garry Tallent."_

_"One moment please."_

_Danny nervously rubbed his face with a hand and waited, walking in a tight circle in his living room. Minutes passed._

_"I'm sorry sir, but I am unable to grant your request."_

_Danny stopped pacing._

_"I'm sorry, what exactly does that mean?"_

_"I am unable to grant your request, sir."_

_"Does that mean Steven McGarrett does not work there?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot confirm that Commander McGarrett is employed here."_

_"But you cannot deny it either?"_

_"Sir, please, I cannot…."_

_Danny sighed. This was getting him nowhere. Time for plan B._

_"Listen, Mr…?"_

_"Duffey."_

_"Mr. Duffey. Tell McGarrett that Danny Williams is looking for him. Tell him that his little good-bye note was received, but acceptance was denied. Tell him…"_

_Danny paused, unable to say what he was thinking._

_Tell him to quit this game of hide and seek._

_Tell him he needs to put things right._

_Tell him I miss his crazy-assed, freaking ninja-like, Super SEAL antics and that I need him to come back to Hawaii so he can put my life in danger on a daily basis... just like he used to._

_"Just… just tell him to call me. I'll be waiting."_

_Silence._

_"Again, sir, I cannot grant…"_

_"My request, got it. Thanks."_

_Danny hung up and sighed, sitting down on the couch and dropping his head in to his hands. A few minutes later, Rachel crept quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen, returning shortly after with two cups of tea. Danny gripped his mug tightly, finally revealing to Rachel the outcome of his phone call._

_"You have to try something else, Danny," she said softly. "I know it's hard. Steven leaving was difficult for everyone. But it's been nearly a year and a half now. It's time."_

_Danny looked into his wife's eyes._

_"Time for what?"_

_"Time for him to come home."_

_Danny looked away. "And what if he doesn't want to come home? I just don't understand it. He's ignoring me, Rachel."_

_Rachel reached out, taking Danny's cup of tea and setting it on the table next to the couch. She took both of his hands into hers and squeezed them tightly until he looked back at her._

_"Then you find a way to make him come back."_

_Danny smiled. She made it sound so easy. 'Find a way to make him come back.' But how? _

_An idea came to him so suddenly, he jumped off the couch in surprise. But would it work? He wasn't sure. But Rachel was right…. he had to try. He turned to look back at Rachel, who was looking back at him, startled by his unexpected leap. He bent down, gave her a long kiss, told her she was a genius, and walked out of his house and to his car. Driving away from home and toward the Capitol Building, he cranked up the radio and rolled down the windows, feeling exponentially better now that he had an idea on how to get Steve back to Hawaii._

_A wild idea that may not work, but an idea nonetheless. _

_Danny figured Steve could ignore him all he wanted, but there was no way he could snub an official request from the Governor of Hawaii._


	22. Chapter 22

******Note: ******Well, this is it! Thanks to all of you to read, alerted and especially those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that this story was so well-received, considering it was my first huge multi-chapter undertaking. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Now, on with the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.

****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Chapter Twenty-Two<br>**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -******

Kono sat quietly, fiddling with the drawstring of her shorts, as she sat in the comfortable swivel chair in one of the conference rooms at HPD headquarters. She wasn't nervous at all, which surprised her a little bit. But she was contemplating her wardrobe choice for the fourth time since leaving her small apartment this morning. She wore her newest pair of board shorts and a simple pink tank… possibly not the best choice of ensemble when sitting in front of a few members of Internal Affairs. But earlier today, as she had stood in her closet, considering her choices, she decided that she didn't care what IA thought of her… or her clothes. But now that she sat here under the scrutiny of the two men, she was second-guessing herself.

Her clothing was probably not the only thing off about her today, if she was truthful with herself.

She assumed that the IA officers had also noticed the black circles under her eyes; the ones that she hadn't been able to hide after rolling out of bed this morning, even with a generous amount of cover-up. Sleep had been a fickle bitch lately, each of the last two nights filled with vivid dreams causing her wake up, pajamas and sheets soaked with sweat, the lingering images preventing her from falling back asleep.

She was unable to hide her sleep deprivation from Danny and Steve as well. They had noticed a change in her almost immediately and over the past two days, they had rarely left her side. She had to practically throw Steve out of her front door the night after she had killed Wo Fat because he kept stalling and insisting that he stay the night, just to be sure she was okay. Kono could see Steve's attempt at making up for lost time, but she wouldn't have any of it. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she didn't want to appear weak. She insisted she was fine, shoved him out the door, and fell onto her bed, exhausted.

The following morning, Danny and Steve had arrived at her place early with some breakfast, the three of them ending up spending the entire day together, finishing up with a barbeque dinner at Danny's house. Kono enjoyed the company and the distractions. Both helped keep her mind off of the outcome of the raid.

Part of her expected Danny to toss out a big 'I told you so,' but instead he offered her unconditional support and understanding. Yet he had been right all along when he told her that killing Wo Fat would not bring her any closure. His death, while justified in her mind, had done nothing to bring peace to her aching soul. Chin was still dead. And nothing, not even gunning down his killer, would change that sad and simple fact.

Kono was brought back to the present by the sound of hushed voices coming from behind her, and she turned around to see Danny and Steve huddled together, whispering. Steve was the first to notice her glance and he gave her a smile and a small wave. She smiled back, and then rolled her eyes at Danny as he gave her a corny thumbs-up signal. She shifted in her seat so she was facing the front of the room again, waiting for the two men to stop deliberating and continue on with the proceedings.

She was thankful that Steve and Danny were here, supporting her once again, as it was her turn to appear in front of IA to give her report regarding her participation in the mission. While Danny's and Steve's testimonies had been short and relatively routine, IA seemed to be taking awhile longer with Kono's debriefing. She suspected that it had to do with the fact that she was not currently a member of HPD, or any police force for that matter, and her presence at the raid had been rather unorthodox.

That, and the fact that she had killed Wo Fat.

Many of their questions had revolved around the circumstances surrounding Wo Fat's death.

_Had Wo Fat drawn a weapon on her? _

_Had Wo Fat threatened her? _

_Had Wo Fat given her any indication that he was going to cause her bodily harm?_

Kono had answered no to every one of their questions, causing the two men in suits to furrow their brows and scribble on their paperwork. She bit her lip. Not in worry or concern, but to prevent herself from shouting at them.

"Don't you understand?"

Mere seconds after killing an HPD SWAT officer… a few days after trying to kill Steve…. and only two years after murdering her cousin in cold blood, Wo Fat was walking away as if he hadn't a single care in the world.

"Don't you understand?"

She had to kill him. She didn't have a choice, really. The man was too evil and too corrupt to be handcuffed and brought through the judicial system. Wo Fat already had a governor in his pocket, two if you counted Jameson, and there was no telling who else was working for him. A prosecutor? A judge?

They probed further.

_Did she order him to stop?_

Yes, she did tell him to freeze.

_What did he do next?_

He turned around and smiled at her.

_And then?_

He turned around and began to walk away.

And then she shot him in the back. Twice.

It was at this point that the two IA officers had requested a short break, and now Kono sat in the silence that seemed to stretch on forever, only broken by the continued whispering of Danny and Steve. She wondered what in the world they were possibly talking about? Probably her, she thought. How she could have handled herself better. How maybe having her on the case was a bad idea after all.

No, she thought, banishing the thoughts from her mind. They wouldn't think that. Steve had already told Kono that she did what was necessary, and that he was proud of her. He said it with that look on his face that he seemed to always have now… that look of profound sadness, regret, and guilt. Kono wondered if Steve would ever be able to let that go.

"Thank you for your patience, Ms. Kalakaua."

Kono turned her attention back to the front of the room where the two men sat, side by side, behind a large conference table. The one on the left, Natua, she thought his name was, is the one who addressed her. She straightened up in her chair.

"We appreciate you taking the time to speak with us today. Through your testimony, and the testimony of others, we feel we have a pretty good picture of what happened."

Natua paused to look over to Danny and Steve before continuing.

"Although we are happy to hear that you have recently requested re-instatement with HPD, the circumstances surrounding your participation in the mission in question are…. unique…. considering you were not a member of HPD at that time."

Kono simply nodded in response.

Her announcement to re-join HPD had been a shock to both Danny and Steve. She had shared her decision with them that night of the barbeque. Kono's news had taken them both by surprise, but they recovered quickly and had offered her their congratulations. Danny had pulled her into a big hug, whispering in her ear that she'd better hurry up and take her detective's exam so she could be his partner. Steve had put his arm around her shoulders, stating simply that HPD was gaining back a valuable asset.

But Kono had other, grander plans than simply working the beat at HPD. For her, and for Steve and Danny. She had put that plan into motion early this morning, but hadn't had time to divulge anything to Steve and Danny. Oh well, she thought with a smile. They will find out eventually.

"Therefore it falls to us to decide what action, if any, should be taken in regards to your standing within the HPD ranks."

Natua stopped to shuffle through some paperwork in front of him, but before he could continue, a cell phone ringer tone echoed through the small conference room. Natua looked up, embarrassed, before mumbling a small apology and reaching into his briefcase. He pulled out his cell, looking slightly bemused at the screen, before answering the call.

"Hello?" There was a long pause. "Yes, sir. Of course, but…" Another pause. "I'll send them over right away."

Natua ended the call and then glanced up, looking first at Kono, then to Steve and Danny.

"It seems we have to cut these proceedings short," he stated, and then cleared his throat before continuing. "I have been asked to send the three of you," he pointed to Kono, Steve and Danny, "to the Capitol Building for a meeting with the Governor."

Kono couldn't hide the smile that flickered across her face. She turned around to speak to Steve and Danny, both of whom wore confused expressions.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Steve, Kono and Danny walked out of the Capitol Building after having met with the newest governor of Hawaii. Making their way down the front entryway steps, Danny suddenly stopped walking, causing Steve and Kono to stop as well.<p>

"What just happened in there?" he asked, his arms flailing out around him.

Steve smiled and looked over to Kono, who was also grinning broadly.

"I think we just got our old jobs back," Steve stated.

"That we did, boss," Kono affirmed, reaching down to touch her Five-0 badge already clipped to her waistband. "I didn't realize how much I missed this thing!"

Steve looked back to Danny, who was staring at Kono with a suspicious glint in his eye.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Kono shrugged.

"I may or may not have spoken to Governor Willis before my testimony today," she admitted.

"And when, pray tell, did you do that?"

Kono grinned.

"Before you picked me up this morning."

Danny huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve smiled at Kono. She had managed to surprise him more over the past week than she ever had in the past.

"And can you tell me _why_ you felt you needed to contact him?"

"Because he needs us, Danny. All of us. And, because…"

She paused a moment, looking down at her feet.

"Because _I_ need us."

"You are unbelievable," Danny declared softly, shaking his head slightly. "Anything else you'd like to share with the group?"

"Well, now that you mention it," she began, but Steve watched as she stopped short at the look on Danny's face. Danny's mouth was hanging open in shock before it slowly formed into a smile.

"No way."

Kono shrugged again.

"How do you know about _that?_"

"Rachel told me… before she left for Maui."

"Why is it that I never get to share good news without you knowing about it first?"

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Kono told Danny playfully, smiling broader than Steve had seen in a long time.

"What am I missing?" Steve asked, watching the strange interaction between Danny and Kono.

Though the three of them had begun to re-build their friendship over the past few days, there were still moments, such as this one, where Steve felt like an outsider. He knew it would still take some time before they were all completely comfortable with one another again. And now that Five-0 had been re-instated, it looks like they were being given that time.

Danny glared at Kono before addressing Steve.

"Rachel is pregnant."

"Wow, Danny. Congratulations!" Steve said, reaching out and clasping Danny on the shoulder. "When is she due?"

"Uh, oddly enough, the baby is due on your birthday."

"Really? Huh." Steve smiled. "Does that mean if it's a boy, you'll name it…"

"Nope," Danny interrupted.

"Not even a chance?"

"Not gonna happen, big guy."

They all shared a laugh before Kono offered each of them a hug. She walked away toward her car, but stopped to turn around and smile.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

Steve smiled and waved back before he felt Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Rambo," he said, guiding him to his parked car across the lot from Kono's.

"Danny, wait," Steve requested as he stopped walking. "Before we head out, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Okay."

Steve led Danny to a bench situated along the sidewalk. Danny sat down first and Steve joined him, absently rubbing the palm of his hands on his cargo pants. He was suddenly nervous, but he knew there were things that still needed to be said, and he had put off saying them long enough.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of activity. The raid itself had been a monumental undertaking. Then there was the cleanup afterwards and the ensuing investigation into Governor Akina and his involvement.

According to Saburo Conway, who couldn't cop a deal quickly enough, Akina's landslide victory had been bought by Wo Fat and his associates. Akina was immediately brought into the fold of Wo Fat's operation, helping him bypass immigration laws, falsifying government records, even going as far as to impede HPD's investigation into Wo Fat. Akina had been intimidating other departments, preventing any real evidence to come forward. Now he was facing serious jail time.

Between all of that, Steve had had precious little time to speak with Danny one-on-one. Now seemed as good of a time as any.

"Listen, Danny," he began, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Steve, you don't have to explain anything."

Steve looked over at Danny, surprised.

"I know about Kamekona. I know about the monthly 'reports' on us. And what I didn't know, Kono told me. When you were in the hospital. She told me what you said about Wo Fat sending you pictures of us, and how you felt you couldn't come back. And I get it man. I do."

Steve was stunned. Not that Kono had told Danny what had happened, but that Danny understood. This wasn't what he had expected. He thought Danny would have been angry; wanting to throw a few choice words at Steve intermixed with one of his patented rants. He wasn't expecting this.

"There is just one thing, though," Danny continued, his eyes fixing upon Steve's with so much intensity, Steve felt as though his soul was being searched.

"I need you to tell me that you will never, _ever_, do something like this again. I need to know that the next time an arch nemesis of yours threatens any of us, you will not go all David Copperfield on me and disappear. I need to know, Steven, that you finally have grasped the concept of a partnership, and that you can trust me enough to let me make my own decisions regarding my safety."

Steve took a deep breath, suppressing the emotions swelling inside of him.

"Okay, Danny," Steve said, a little more choked up than he intended.

"Good," Danny replied. "Then we don't need to talk about this ever again."

Danny clapped Steve on the back once before standing back up. Steve followed suit and they made their way over to Danny's car. Once again, Steve had to resist the urge to walk right past Danny's new car in search of the Camaro. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Danny without that car.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the Camaro?"

"I told you, I drove it…"

"Off a cliff, right," Steve interrupted, not buying Danny's generic tale of crashing his car. "Chasing a perp, was it?"

Danny didn't say anything as he opened the passenger side door. Steve opened the driver's door and got in, gladly accepting the keys from Danny, who was already seated beside him.

"Does this perp's name happen to start with 'Wo' and end in 'Fat?'" Steve asked directly, already certain he knew the answer.

Danny smiled. "No comment."

"Uh huh," Steve replied, shaking his head.

"Want to stop for some Longboards?" Danny asked, changing the subject. "My treat?"

"Actually, I was hoping to stop by the cemetery."

Danny looked at Steve meaningfully.

"Okay. Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "That would be great."

Steve started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, turning down South Beratania Street and toward the Hawaiian Memorial Park Cemetery.

Steve took his eyes off the road to look at Danny, who was gazing out of the window.

"Thanks, man."

"Hmm?" Danny asked, looking over to Steve.

"For bringing me back to Hawaii."

"Oh," Danny said, looking slightly off guard. "Don't mention it."

"No really," Steve pressed, wanting to convey how much it meant to him that Danny had insisted upon Steve's return. "I really appreciate it. I probably wouldn't have come back without you."

"This is quickly turning into an after-school special," Danny quipped. "Seriously, it was nothing."

Steve smiled, but another thought jumped into his head.

"One thing I don't fully understand, though. You never told me why you requested me. I mean, I'm really glad you did, but I didn't exactly bring much to the investigation. You seemed to have had everything under control. Why demand that I come back?"

Steve waited as Danny looked out of his window, apparently deep in thought. When Danny finally looked his way again, Steve could see some of his own emotions reflected back to him.

"Many reasons." Danny stated simply, looking away.

"Name them."

"Name them?" Danny asked, one eyebrow raised. "Name them, okay. Well, one, to piss off the Governor."

Steve nodded, now understanding how much Governor Akina had hindered the investigation and how infuriating that must have been for Danny.

"Two, you're right… I had everything under control. And maybe I needed it to get out of control. The case was dead when I picked it up. It needed a spark. And I thought of you and your crazy knack for… well…"

Danny paused again, looking over to Steve, his hands continuing to move even though he had stopped talking.

"Well, I just wanted your help is all," he said quickly.

Steve grinned.

"You missed me!"

Danny rolled his eyes and let his hands fall into his lap.

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant," Steve teased.

"You a mind reader now?"

Steve only smiled as he drove on toward the cemetery, reflecting on the events of the past week. Not only had he and his team found and killed Wo Fat, they had also put an end to a vast network of illegal weapons shipments, arrested or killed several key members in that operation, and exposed another corrupt politician. This single mission rivaled anything that Five-0 had accomplished back when they were in full force.

Yet, all of that was not what Steve was most proud of, or most thankful for.

He finally had his ohana back.

The week had been filled with a roller coaster of emotions that Steve had not experienced in a long time, and he knew that there were still some hurts that would never be healed. But the fact that Danny and Kono had both welcomed him back was enough. They would work through the rest in time.

And Steve couldn't wait.


End file.
